Una nueva oportunidad, una nueva aventura
by redsombra
Summary: naruto muere en la cuarta guerra para despues le sea dado una nueva oportunidad en el mundo de hightschool dxd naturo x harem(lemon mas adelante)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos bueno esta es mi primera historia ojala les guste a todos**

 **Los derechos de los personajes de naruto y de highsghool dxd no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. bueno a comenzar disfruten el capítulo comenzamos**

 **UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

 **Capítulo 1: Nueva vida.**

Era el final de la gran cuarta guerra ninja la alianza ninja iba perdiendo ante el poder madara uchiha, uchiha óbito, y el jubbi, el único que apenas se mantenía en pie era naruto uzumaki todos los demás estaban muy cansados sin chakra, a los pies de naruto se encontraba muerto su mejor amigo sasuke uchiha que tras hablar con su hermano itachi uchiha regreso al camino correcto y se unión a naruto y los demás en contra de madara.

 **Escena retrospectiva.**

Sasuke se encontraba agonizando después de recibir un ataque del madara el cual le atravesó el pecho naruto a su lado con unas lágrimas por ver como su mejor amigo no, su hermano estaba muriendo y el sin poder hacer nada sasuke con sus últimos alientos le dijo a naruto – **dobe no pongas esa cara no es momento para eso tienes que seguir luchando cof cof (tose una gran cantidad sangre) tienes que ganar y para eso quiero que tomes mi sharingan.** Dijo sasuke naruto con lágrimas en los ojos llamo a shizune para que le ayudara a trasplantar el sharingan a naruto una vez terminado el transplante naruto le dijo. No te preocupes sasuke tu muerte asi como las demás no será en vano puedes descansar hermano. Dijo naruto para que momentos después sasuke muriera.

 **FLASHBAK Fin.**

Naruto ahora con el sharingan se dispuso a acabar con sus enemigos, pidiéndole ayuda a kurama se dispuso a hacer de nuevo el shiki fujin una vez convocado el dios de la muerte, naruto le pidió que encerrara al jubbi en su interior una vez que el jubbi fue encerrado dentro de naruto antes de morir en un último ataque conjunto con kurama lograron derrotar a mara y a óbito, para después voltearse a ver al resto de la alinza con sus últimas palabras naruto dijo. **A todos mis amigos y a la alianza en general esta es una victoria para todos no tienen que estar tristes por mi muerte sigan adelante y conserven la paz que hoy se ha ganado con esta victoria dattebayo y que todos sean felices.** dijo naruto para después caer muerto, todos los shinobis de la alinza llorando despidiéndose del que fue el héroe de la gran cuarta guerra ninja, desde ese momento naruto fue conocido como el sandaime kami no shinobi (tercer dios de los shinobi).

Naruto al despertar se encotraba en un espacio en blanco. **-donde estoy.** pregunto naruto para después meterse en su espacio mental que ahora ya no había esa jaula de antes sin que ahora era un bosque con muchos árboles y en medio de ese bosque un gran lago con una hermosa luna llena naruto acercándose al lago vio a kurama y le pregunto- **kurama sabes donde estamos?.** pregunto naruto- **estamos en el lugar llamado limbo, el por qué estamos aquí no lose kit.** dijo kurama naruto desorientado iba a seguir preguntado. **Yo se les puedo explixar.** interrumpio una voz femenina, a lo cual naruto con kurama al darse la vuelta para sorprenderse de que hay enfrente de ellos se encontraban tres mujeres y un hombre cuando naruto naruto vio alas más hermosas y bien dotadas mujeres solo suspiro para enseguida salir volando por una hermorragia nasal masiva haciendo reir a kurama y al hombre mientras que las tres mujeres solo suspiraron después de que naruto despertara les pregunto quiénes eran ya con unos tapones en la nariz. **Yo tsukiyomi naruto-kun.** Se presentó la primer mujer siendo de piel clara casi como la fina porcelana de cabello azul hasta la cintura, ojos hipnotizantes de color dorado, llevaba puesto un kimono de color azul obscuro con grabados de flores blancas.- **yo soy materatsu naruchan.**

Se presentó la segunda mujer siendo de piel un poco bronceada con cabello dorado resplandeciente muy bonito, unos ojos igualmente dorados, con un kimono rojo con toques amarillos. **Y yo soy kamisama un gusto conocerte naruto-chan.** Dijo una sonrisa amable y cariñosa iba vestida con un kimono blanco respladeciente, de piel clara, ojos igualmente dorados, con un resplandor blanco brillante su alrededor. **Yo soy rikudou sennin es un placar conocerte naruto-kun y también me da gusto verte kurama.** Dijo el hombre ahora conocido como rikudou seennin (no voy a describir su atuendo ya que todos sabemos cómo es muaajajajaja) . el rubio y kurama estaban sorprendidos por tener enfrente a tres diosas y el que creo el ninjustu, el rubio ya repuesto les pregunto. **A que se refiere refiere kamisama?.** Pregunto naruto a lo que kamisama respondio. **Estas en limbo porque gracias a tus acciones en la cuarta guerra y por todo lo que pasaste en tu vida se te ha dado la oportunidad de una nueva vida en un nuevo mundo naruto-kun.** Le dijo kamisama solo para que naruto y kurama se sorprendieran, saliendo del shok naruto le pregunto que si hablaba enserio y su respuesta fue ver a a las tres diosas y rikudou sennin acentir con la cabeza. Fue cuando rikudou sennin le dijo. **Gracias tu esfuerzo y sacrifio se te van a dar unos regalos, de mi parte te voy a dar el rinnengan que junto con tu sharingan se combierte en el doujutsu más poderoso llamado rinne-sharingan(** si alguien me puede decir cómo se llama ese doujutsu se los agradecería) **lo que te da control de los 5 elementos asi como todos los jutsus del sharingan como el susanoo, el tsukuyomi y el amateratsu.** Le dijo el viejo. **Mi regalo para ti naruto-kun es esta espada llamada sagentsu y estos rollos para que aprendas a manejarla.** Le dijo tsukuyomi dandelo un beso en los labios al rubio que se sonrojo, para que luego se acercara amateratsu y también le diera semejante beso luego de separarse. **Mi regalo para ti naruto-kun, es desbloquear el linaje de tu clan el uzumaki, lo que te permitirá usar las cadenas de chakra y también estos rollos que contienes varias tecinas de los todos los elementos.** Le dijo amateratsu para luego acercarse kamisama, para también darle un beso pero al contrario de su hermana este estaba lleno de cariño para después decirle. **Mi regalo para ti es que vas a poder quedarte con todas y cada una de tus habilidades y como el jubbi no puede ir contigo pero si su chakra por lo que se le va a despojar de su chakra al jubbi y se va a volver parte de ti.** Le dijo kamisama para luego voltear a ver a kurama y preguntarle. **Kurama te gustaría ir con naruto-kun a este nuevo mundo?.** Pregunto kamisama. El rubio solo se quedó viendo a uno de sus mejores amigos para ver cuál era su respuesta a lo que kurama respondio. **Por supuesto que si, me gustaría seguir con el cachorro ente nuevo mundo ya que él es mi mejor amigo.** Respondio kurama con una sonrisa a lo cual kemisama le devolviera su otra mitad creciendo al doble de su tamaño, a lo cual los demás presentes sonrieran. **Bueno ps no me queda mas que decirles buena suerte y disfruten de esta nueva oportunidad, a por cierto antes de se vayan naruto-kun, para que puedas entrar a este nuevo mundo vamos a tener que reducir tu edad a como la tenias cuando entraste en la academia, por lo cual tendras que entrenar todas tus hablidasdes otraves lo siento.** le dijo kamisama, a lo que el rubio le respondio. **No tiene de que disculparse kaisama, al contrario les estoy muy agradecido por esta nueva oportunidad.** Le pesondio el rubio con su sonrisa zorruna(marca registrada) que hizo sonrojar a kamisama y sus hermanas, mienra que rikoduo y kurama los veian con una sonrisa. **Bueno pues ahora si ya no tenemos más que decirles.** Para seguidamente, que kamisama con ayuda de sus hermanas abrieron un portal donde el rubio entro cuando desaparecio el portal tsukuyomi le pregun to a su hermana. **Crees que debimos decirle de la caída de 100 metros?.** Alo que sus hermanas y el viejo rkodou solo la vieron con una gota estilo anime en nuca, para después solo alzar los hombros y pensar ( **ya se las arreglara jajajaja)….continuara**

 **Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic**

 **Se aceptan recomendaciones para quien debe estar en el harem**

 **Por el momento este es el harem**

 **1-rias gremory**

 **2-Akeno Himejima**

 **3-Koneko Toujo**

 **4 estaciones luckylud**

 **5 Xenova**

 **Asia no va a estar porque ella va a ver a naruto como un hermano mayor.**

 **También quiero preguntarles a quienes les gustaría para la nobleza de naruto pero que vegan del mundo de naruto y sus opiniones de cómo debería traerlos de su mundo para su nobleza, o que naruto forme parte de la nobleza rias bueno eso esto espero sus opiniones de cómo lo hice y en que debo mejorar sin insultos por favor es mi primer historia y pues perdón por las faltas de ortografía no vemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero tenerlo listo para el antes del lunes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, perdón por la espera. Los derechos de naruto y de highschool dxd no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Les quiero agradecer a los que dejaron reviews.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por tu review ojala te guste el capítulo.**

 **Natsu the dark Soul: Gracias por tu review respondiendo a tu a sugerencia a grafia y rossweisse si va estar en el harem las demás todavía no lose espero que te guste el cap saludos.**

 **Matrixivyuzumaki: Gracias por tu review y por tu consejos voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos más largos y sobre tu recomendación para el harem todavía no lo sé pero la hermana de serafall si va a estar es uno de mis personajes favoritos ojala que el cap.**

 **Alexzero: Gracias por tu review y con referente a tus consejos me diste buenas ideas, saludos y ojala te guste el cap.**

 **Zafir09: gracias por tu review, con respecto a lo de tsukuyomi, amateratsu y kamisama, posiblemente amateratsu y tskuyomi estén en el harem pero kamisama no, con respecto al scared gear si va a tener uno, con lo de kuroka todavía no lo sé, serafall talvez si este la que sí es seguro que este es la hermana de serafall, saludos y ojala te guste el cap.**

 **Rygart Arrow: gracias por tus consejos amigo ojala te guste en nuevo cap saludos.**

 **Al final voy poner las que están en el harem y las que posiblemente estén bueno COMENZAMOS**

 **UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, UNA NUEVA VIDA**

 **Capítulo 2: comienza la nueva aventura.**

Vemos al rubio saliendo del portal, cuando se da cuenta que esta cien metros o más del suelo y haciendo uso de toda su experiencia que gano en batallas y sus sentidos de súper ninja lo que hizo fue….. Agarrar un pequeño pajarito que pasaba por ahí para después, ponerlo encima de su cabeza y empezar agitarlo, para luego decirle.

 **VUELA PAJARITO, VUELAAAA.** Grito naruto, mientras el pobre pajarito empezó a aletear como si su vida dependiera de ello, el pajarito no pudo por el peso del rubio cuando empezaron a caer.

 **ALETEA MAS FUERTE PINCHE PAJARO DEBILUCHOOOOOOO.** Le grito naruto al pobre pájaro, el parajaro ya enfadado le empezó a picotera la cabeza al rubio, naruto después de unos cuantos picotazos y que le dejaran algunos chichones, con lágrimas estilo anime soltó al pájaro por el dolor eh hizo lo único que podía hacer.

 **KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.** Empezó gritar como todo un macho (si claro como no, niñita) (naruto:OYE) cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse pudo darse cuenta de que exactamente debajo de él iba pasando una familia.

 **ECHEN PAJAAAAAAAAAA.** Grito el rubio, para que la familia, volteara hacia arriba de donde venía el grito, para después alguien les callera encima.

Unos minutos antes, va caminado una familia de dos hombre y dos mujeres, la primer mujer de aparentemente 35 años, es de complexión delgada, de una altura de 1,65m de cabello castaño opaco iva vestida con un vestido blanco que mostraba un escote de sus pechos de copa d, ojos de un color morado muy hermoso, también llevaba un gargantilla con lo que parecía ser un zafiro azul en medio, con zapatos de tacón igualmente blancos, le segunda mujer o más bien una niña de cabello rojo escarlata, de aparentes 10 años, 1.30 de estatura, cara en forma de corazón muy hermosa, con unos ojos verdes, llevaba un vestido azul hasta debajo de las rodillas de zapatos color negro, el primer hombre de aparentes 35 o 40 años de pelo rojo largo atado en una coleta bastante alto de unos 1.78 de altura delgado, llevaba puesto un smoking completamente negro, una barba de chivo de unas semanas, el segundo hombre de unos 20 años, de cabello rojo obscuro un poco largo que le llega debajo de los hombros, ojos verdes, llevaba un traje blanco con zapatos blancos.

Iban caminando cuando repente escucharon un grito de una niña (SOY UN HOMBRE TEBBAYO) que venía de arriba de ellos solo para voltear, PPUUUUUMM, alguien les cayó encima cuando se pararon y se fijaron bien quien era, se sorprendieron por un par de cosas.

La primera que era un niño de aparentes 11 años de cabello rubio puntiagudo con las patillas bastante largas que le enmarcaban la cara, ojos azules como zafiros, llevaba puesto unos pantalones ambu negros atados a sus tobillos con vendas , también llevaba camiseta sin mangas blanca, encima de esa camiseta llevaba una malla de metal y encima de la malla llevaba una camisa negra con el símbolo uzumaki en la espalda, llevaba una chaqueta o sudadera de color naranja, y unas sandalias shinobi de color negras.

La segunda era por que debido al impacto el niño estaba besando a la niña en los labios, los dos tanto el niño como la niña solo se veían en shock con los ojos abiertos de par en par, cuando la niña reacciono solo hizo una cosa que fue.

 **KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH.** Grito la pequeña sonrojándose y empujando al rubio, que callo de trasero al suelo- **PEVERTIDOOOO-** volvió a gritar la niña.

Ya una vez pasada la sorpresa los tres mayores se acercaron al rubio para que el hombre más joven le preguntara.

 **Quien eres pequeño.** Pregunto el joven, solo para que el rubio le respondiera.

 **No es respetuoso preguntarle a alguien su nombre sin presentarse antes.** le respondió el mocoso rubio solo para que el joven y los otros adultos lo vieran con una gota estilo anime el nuca por su respuesta.

 **Está bien mi nombre es Sirzech Gremory.** Le repondio sirzech para que después se presentaran los demás.

 **Mi nombre es Venelana Gremory.** Respondio la hermosa mujer, para después presentarse el más adulto.

 **Mi nombre es Lord Gremory y ella es mi hija Rias Gremory, ahora si ya nos presentamos nos podrias decir cómo te llamas y por qué caíste de esa manera?.** Le respondió y pregunto el ahora conocido lord gremory.

 **Bueno pues yo soy.** Poniendo una pose ridícula- **el que hace que la mujeres se desmayen al verme, el que hace que todos los hombres se aterren con solo una mirada, soy el epitome de la masculinidad el único e inigualable NARUTO UZUMAKI EL GALANTE MUAJAJAJAJAJA.** Termino de presentarse el rubio con otra pose sumamente ridícula, solo para que los gremory lo vieran con mega gota en la nunca estilo anime y en shock.

 **Qqqq QUE PRESNSENTACION ES ESAAAA.** Le grito la pequeña rias con vergüenza solo para que sirzech dijera.

 **Esa es la mejor presentación que eh visto en mi vida.** Dijo sirzech solo para que los demás menos naruto cayeran de cara al suelo estilo anime, y naruto solo le diera una sonrisa zorruna.

 **Ahora nos podrias decir porque caíste de esa manera?.** Pregunto lord gremory para que el rubio lo mirara y le dijera.

 **Caí de esa manera porque no encontré otra manera oji-san jejejeje.** Respondio el rubio para dejar a lord gremory en shock por la respuesta y que le dijo viejo solo para ver a su hijo srizech en el suelo carcajeándose agarrándose el estómago con largimas en los ojos por la risa, y ver a lord gremory deprimido con una nube encima de su cabeza prácticamente abrazado a su esposa que se aguantaba la risa junto rias.

 **Pero bueno ya hablando enserio por el momento no les puedo decir, me tengo que ir.** Dijo naruto dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando de pronto enfrente de el apareciera una enorme serpiente de color verde pasto horrible, de 13 metros de largo por 5 de alto.

 **Mira nada más lo que me encontré unos demonios inútiles y un mocoso que no me serviría ni de aperitivo.** Dijo la serpiente con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro para seguidamente soltarle un colazo al rubio que salió volando contra una roca estrellándose con ella reduciéndola a graba, para después lanzarse contra sirzech que solo alzo su mano para acabar con la serpiente cuando de pronto de en medio del polvo donde se estrelló naruto salio una ráfaga de viento muy poderosa.

 **Ahora si vas a saber lo que es bueno MALDITA LOMBRIS SUPER CRECIDA TE VOY A GOLPEAR HASTA EL ALMA DESGRACIADA.** para después poner los dedos en forma de cruz y gritar **-kage bushin no justu (** justo clones de sombra) para después a su lado salieran 6 clones y salieran a gran velocidad contra la serpiente, uno de los clones se puso enfrente de la serpiente para darle un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula para desequilíbrala para después sentir como otros 4 clones la jalaran de la cola y mandarla a volar al aire, para ver como naruto y su clon empiezan a hacer sellos de manos para gritar- **katon- goryuka no justu** (estilo de fuego-justu dragón de fuego) para que salga un gran dragon de fuego de la boca de naruto mientra su clon hacia el **futon-atsugai** (estilo de viento presión de daño) para ver cómo sale una gran corriente de aire de la boca del clon para juntarse con el gran dragon de fuego incrementando en gran medida el fuego para después impactarse con la serpiente que chillo de dolor, para cuando acabo el justu solo quedaba media serpiente totalmente desfigurada y quemada la otra mitad fue convertida en cenizas, después los clones se deshicieran en nubes de humo.

 **PARA QUE APRENDAS A NO METERTE CON EL GRAN NARUTO UZUMAKI-SAMA MALDITA CULEBRA SUPER CRECIDA.** Dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos para voltearse a ver a los gremory que lo veían los ojos bien abiertos por lo que hizo.

 **Bueno si ahora sí, si me disculpan me tengo que ir no vemos. Venelana-san sirzech-san gremory-jiji y por último y las más importante la hermosa Rias-hime.** dijo naruto para acercarse a rias tomar su mano y depositarle un beso en el dorso de la mano, Rias solo se sonrojo por el beso en la mano, para después solo darse la vuelta y alejarse caminando para después desaparecer.

 **Un chico muy interesante ese rubio verdad?.** Dijo sirzerch con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Si es muy interensante ese mocoso pero cuando lo vea me las va a pagar como se atreve a decirme viejo.** dijo lord gremory mientras escuchaba a sirzech reir y ve a su esposa aguantándose la risa- **dejen reírse.** lord gremory deprimido.

 **Si se ve que cuando cresca va a ser todo un rompe corazones.** Dijo venelana sonriendo

 **Si era muy guapo.** dijo rias- **(aparte me gustó mucho y también recibi mi primer beso)-** penso rias sonrojándose.

 **Vaya la pequeña rias se enomoro jajajajaja.** Se burló sirzech haciendo sonrojar aún más a rias, y haciendo reir a sus padres.

 **TIME SKIP**

5 años habían pasado desde aquello, Rias se encontraba en el club de lo oculto, se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa en estos 5 años, sus pechos ahora eran copa d llevaba puesto el uniforme de la academia kuho que consistía en ( **no lo voy a describir todos sabemos cómo es el ulniforme de la academia sorry muajajajaja)** dentro del club también se encontraba el sequito de rias siendo, akeno himejima, que era una joven muchacha igual de hermosa que rias, akeno, es de físico similar al de rias siendo un muchacha de cabello negro, largo hasta sus rodillas atado en una cola de caballo, con unos ojos cafés oscuros, igualmente vestida con el uniforme de la academia, sentada en un sillón se encontraba koneko toujo, koneko era de estatura un poquito baja de cabello blanco hasta los hombros con un broche en el cabello en forma de gato, al lado de koneko se encuentra kiba yuuto que era considerado el príncipe de kuho, kiba es de cabello rubio de cuerpo delgado estatura apoximada 1.68, enfrente en otro sillón se encontraba el que es llamado la bestia pervertida issei hyodo, que es de complexión delgada, cabello Cataño, atado en coleta, todos ellos son demonios bajo el mando de la demonio de clase alta Rias gremory.

Rias estaba sentada en su escritorio cuando de repente suena su celular avisándole que ella y su sequito se tienen que encargar de un demonio renegado que está causando muchos problemas en un almacen.

 **Chicos nos acaban de informar de que hay un demonio renegado en una bodega vamos a hacernos cargo de él.** Dijo rias a todos los que estaban dentro del salón para que todos asintieran para después apareciera un círculo mágico con la insignia de los gremory, para después todos desaparezcan, ya en el almacén, cuando entraron salió un demonio tipo cien pies bastante grande.

 **Vaya hay bastantes demonios a los que comerme esta noche jajajajaja.** se rio como desquiciado el demonio, para después lanzarse contra rias y los demás, kiba reaccionando rápido convoco una espada para detener el ataque que iba bastante fuerte y con mucha velocidad por lo que lo mando a volar a kiba contra una pared, después se lanzó contra issei, issei intento defenderser con su scared gear twice critical que dobla su poder y magia pero poco pudo hacer al no tener mucho tiempo de ser reencarnado, por lo que con un golpe quedo fuera de combate, después de eso se lanzó contra koneko cuando llego con ella le lanzo un golpe pero koneko con su fuerza sobre humana pudo detener aquel golpe, el demonio desconcentrado por que pararon su golpe no se dio cuenta de que akeno detrás de ella le lanzo un gran rayo que la aturdió y no conforme con eso.

 **Ara ara ufufu se ve que eres bastante resistente.** Dijo akeno lamiéndose el dedo medio mientras reia y le lanzaba más rayos al demonio cuando rias intervino.

 **Por orden del clan gremory tienes que ser destruido jaque mate.** Dijo rias lanzándole poder de la destrucción confiando que con eso lo destruiría pero si hay algo que hay que aprender es jamás confiarse aun cuando tu enemigo este en el suelo, eso lo aprendió a la mala rias cuando sin previo aviso el demonio esquivo el ataque de la destrucción de rias lanzándose contra ella, rias no alzanzo a reccionar solo para recibir un fuerte golpe que la hizo comer tierra cuando el demonio estaba a punto de volver a atacar a rias se escuchó, **Katon-karyu endan (** estilo de fuego bala del dragon de fuego, para ver como de algún lugar llegaban poderosas bolas de fuego que incineraron al demonio, cuando rias vio es quedo muy sorprendida pues solo conocía a una persona que podía hacer ese tipo de ataques , se acordó de lo que paso hace 5 años y sabia quien la había salvado para después alegrarse, después de salir todos del almacen rias busco por todos lados a su salvador pero no lo encontró en ningún lado por lo que desilucionada regreso al salón del club con todos, cuando ya todos estaban curados, akeno le pregunto.

 **Usted sabe que fue lo que paso aya en el almaceno quien pudo avernos ayudado rias-boucho?.** Pregunto akeno a su ama todos voltearon a ver a rias haciando a rias suspirar.

 **Si, se quién fue el que nos salvó, todo paso hace 5 años cuando.** Les empeso a contar rias lo que paso ella y su familia de como conocieron a cierto niño que se enfrentó un demonio poderoso y en como lo derroto y que por eso cuando escucho aquella técnica quedo sorprendida por que no pensó que lo fuera a volver a ver.

 **Vaya rias-boucho que historia me gustaría conocerlo debe ser muy fuerte.** Respondio akeno asiendo asentir a los demás.

 **Sí, es muy fuerte cuando lo conoci era como el doble o el triple de fuerte de lo que soy ahora.** Dijo rias con una mirada soñadora recordando a aquel que fue su primer beso, aquel que le había gustado desde que lo conocio.

 **Bueno todos se pueden ir a dormir.** Les dijo rias para que fueran a descansar.

 **Está bien que descanse boucho.** dijo akeno retirándose

 **Hasta mañana boucho.** dijeron kiba e issei, koneko solo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y se retiraron dejando a rias sola en el salón.

Después de unas dos horas rias estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando de repente en el salón lo rodearon con una barrera muy poderosa para después empezar a sentir un instinto asesino escalofriante, cuando de la nada se empieza a formar como un vórtice del cual sale un hombre con una capa negra que le cubre toda la cabeza y el cuerpo, rias viendo al intruso se puso en posición de combate.

 **Quien eres tu responde.** Dijo rias demandando la identidad de aquel sujeto enfrente de ella, a lo que el sujeto solo se quedó parado viendola, como estudiándola, haciendo a rias desesperarse, cuando estaba a punto de atacar escucho una voz que venia del hombre que le dijo.

 **Tranquila no tienes por qué reaccionar asi no estoy aquí para acerté daño nunca lo haria.** Dijo el sujeto para después empezar a quitarse la capucha haciendo ver a un hombre poniendo a rias en shock por ver al hombre que estaba frente a ella…

Una vez que se quitó la capucha se vio como era, rubio con el cabello puntiagudo largo hasta su espalda atado en una coleta baja, ojos azules cual zafiro, alto de 1.75 bastante alto para su edad, que ahora es de 16 años, en su rostro todavía tenía sus tres marcas como de bigotes en cada mejilla haciéndolo ver salvaje y tierno al mismo tiempo, debajo de la capucha llevaba una camiseta negra sin tirantes que dejaban ver sus muy bien formados brazos marcados por el ejercicio, encima de la playera llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra con el dibujo de un zorro de nueve colas destruyendo una aldea, también llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con unos convers negros con blanco, y con su siempre sonrisa Colgate de marca registrada.

 **Hola rias-hime veo que sigues igual o incluso mucho más hermosa que antes**.dijo naruto acercándose a rias para después tomarle una mano y darle un beso en el dorso de la mano, haciendo a rias mega sonrojarse, recordando otra vez aquel que fue su primer beso de cuando fue niña por lo que sonriendo.

 **Naruto-kun sabía que eras tú cuando ma salvaste de aquel demonio en el almacen, me sorprendi mucho no pensé que te volveria a ver.** dijo rias para después volver a sentarse en su escritorio- **sientate en el sillón y cuéntame que es lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo.**

 **Bueno.** dijo naruto para sentarse en el sillón- **pues la verdad es que no mucho, después de que me fui me la pase entrenando para hacerme más fuerte no hice la gran cosa rias-hime.** Dijo naruto para ver cómo se sonrojaba rias por el apodo cariñoso.

 **Bueno rias-hime me tengo que ir a descansar y para que tú también descanses y sigas tan hermosa como siempre.** Dijo el rubio para pararse del sillón y quitar la barrera para después dirigirse a la salida del club cuando la voz de rias hizo que se volteara.

 **Te volveré a ver naruto-kun?.** Le pregunto rias con preocupación en su tono de voz que fue captado por naruto.

 **Por supuesto que si rias-hime.** Dijo el rubio para volver a acercarse a rias y sin que esta lo esperara el rubio le dio un beso en los labios que duro unos 15 segundos para después volver a desaparecer en aquel remolino, dejando a rias muy sorprendida por que no se esperaba ese beso, aunque después de unos segundos despertó de su trance solo para sonreir y suspirar, para llevar su mano a sus labios donde el rubio la había besado.

 **Estaré esperando para volverte a ver naruto-kun.** Dijo rias para irse a dormir aun que estaba casi segura de que no iba a poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente rias se paraba de su dormitorio con un poco de ojeras por la culpa de no poder dormir pensando en aquel muchacho rubio que ahora le robo hasta el sueño.

En una cabaña de dos pisos en medio del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad de kuho, se encontraba el rubio en su cama acostado platicando con su amigo interior que es un zorro gigantesco de nueve colas.

 **Dime kit ahora que vas a ser, te vas a volver parte de la nobleza de aquella muchacha?.** Le pregunto el zorro al rubio, a lo que el otro ser dentro de el también le pregunto.

 **Vas mostrarles todo tu poder?**. Le pregunto el otro ser que habita dentro de el desde que llego a este mundo.

 **Todavia no es tiempo mi amigo, más adelante quisas.** Le respondio el rubio, a lo que el otro ser y el zorro solo asintieron.

 **Ya despiértate kit que ya es bastante tarde.** Le dijo el zorro a lo que el rubio solo dijo que estaba bien, para después de despedirse de ambos.

Una vez saliendo de su espacio mental, se paró de su cama para ir a su baño a tomar una ducha, para después bajar a desayunar su amado ramen que lo más extraña de konoha, una vez que termino de desayunar se vistió con su playera sin mangas, su chaqueta negra con el zorro en la espalda, pantalones negros de mezclilla, y sus convers negros, también se puso su capa anaranjada con llamas negras en la parte inferior, su bandana de konoha en el brazo derecho y su espada fiel zangetsu en su cintura para después dirigirse a la ciudad para platicar con rias.

Eran las tres de la tarde, ya habían acabado las clases en la escuela de kuho, por lo cual todos sus miembros, rias, akeno, koneko, issei y kiba, estaban platicando acerca de los contratos que habían hecho cuando de repente en medio de la sala se empeso a formar un remolino, para después dejarse sentir un instinto asesino muy pesado haciendo a todos menos rias y akeno arrodillarse, aunque akeno estaba sudando mucho y rias se sentía muy nerviosa, cuando del portal salio el rubio con una cara seria, cuando vio a todos le sonrio a rias, para enseguida suprimir el instinto asesino, unas ves que el instinto se fue todos se pusieron en pose de pelea, cuando estaban a punto de lanzarse hacia naruto rias hablo.

 **Tranquilos, él es naruto-kun les conté ayer sobre él.** Dijo haciendo que todos se tranquilizaran, para después voltear a ver a naruto y decirle. **Hola naruto-kun que te trae por aquí? No es que no me alegre de verte.** Dijo rias con sonrojo por ver cómo iba vestido el rubio, pero no fue la única akeno y koneko también tenían un sonrojo marcado al ver al rubio.

 **Bueno rias-hime pase para saludarte y también ponerlos a prueba.** Dijo el rubio a lo cual todos sin excepción lo vieron con confusión.

 **De que prueba hablas naruton-kun?.** Le pregunto rias a lo que naruto le contesto

 **La prueba trata es muy simple si me llegan a ser un rasguño por minimo que sea me uniré a tu nobleza.** Dijo el rubio a lo que todos en especial rias se sorprendio, rias pensaba que razón tendría para unirse a ella siendo que naruto es muchísimo más fuerte que rias por lo que pregunto.

 **Lo dices enserio naruto-kun? Tu eres más fuerte que yo, si lo quieras podrías tener tu propia nobleza.** Le dijo rias a lo cual naruto le respondio

 **Si estoy seguro rias-hime a cambio de que me den un solo golpe me unire a ti y lo de la razón luego te lo digo.** Le respondio el rubio con una de sus sonrisas Colgate, a lo que todas las chicas se sonrojaron muchísimo.

 **A sí que, qué me dices rias-hiime?.** Le pregunto el rubio

 **Está bien** **naruto-kun.** Le respondio rias a lo cual todos fueron al patio trasero de la escuela para hacer el combate, una vez que ya todos estaban en el patio trasero.

 **Bueno vamos a empesar.** Dijo rias para enseguida issei saliera corriendo contra naruto que solo espero y suspiro.

 **Este chico no sabe esperar jajaja me recuerda un poco a mi creo que voy a tener que darle una pequeña lección muajajajaja.** Pensó el rubio para que su compañero zorro le dijera.

 **Estas pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?** Le dijo el zorro sonriendo malignamente

 **Si kurama necesita una lección.** Dijo el rubio igualmente sonriendo maligno.

 **De qué hablan?**. Pregunto el otro ser.

 **Bueno solo digamos que a ese mocoso no le quedaran ganas de apresurarse nuevamente.** Le contesto el zorro con la misma sonrisa maligna.

De regreso a la pelea cuando issei estaba a punto de alcanzar a naruto, este desapareció para aparecer detrás de issei, en cunclillas haciendo el sello del tigre, cuando le advirtieron a issei fue demasiado tarde, solo escucharon, **HIDEN TAIJUTSUOGI SENNEN GOROSHIIIIIIIIII (técnica secreta de cuerpo a cuerpo mil años de dolor)** grito naruto para después meter los dedos de sus manos directo en el trasero de issei mandándolo a volar contra un árbol para después caer inconciente con humo saliendo de su trasero, todos los demás cuando escucharon la técnica pensaron que era letal, pero después de ver la técnica todos quedaron una enorme gota de sudor estilo anime en la nuca, en el interior de naruto el zorrto se andaba carcajeando y rodando por el suelo, a lo que el otro ser solo lo veía con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 **Jajajajajajajajaja mi estómago jajajajaja.** El zorro seguía riendo mientras el otro ser le dijo.

 **La verdad no esperaba eso de alguien tan fuerte como naruto.** Dijo el otro pero la verdad es que también quería reírse por la escena.

Nuevamente afuera en la pelea, el rubio empeso a hacer sellos manuales extrañando a koneko y a akeno pero rias medio sabía lo que venía, para escuchar **FUUTON-KAMAITACHI (estilo de aire jutsu guadaña de aire)** cuando escucharon eso vieron que aquel viento violento llego a koneko, todo su pequeño cuerpo se llenó cortes aunque no profundos si dolorosos por lo que callo inconsiente con su ropa rasgada.

 **NARUTO COMO TE ATREVISTE A USAR UN ATAQUE DE ESA MAGNITUD, AKENO ATAQUEMOS.** Dijo para que akeno asintiera, luego entre las dos crearon un gran círculo mágico donde salieron con gran poder un rayo de akeno y el poder de la destrucción de rias, cuando llego a naruto solo dejo que le diera directo, cuando rias pensó que habían ganado el humo se disipo y vieron que naruto estaba completamente ileso sin un rasguño, luego el rubio empeso a hacer sellos y grito, **KATON-GOKAKYU NO JUTSU(** estilo de fuego-jutsu gran bola de fuego) cuando vieron que de la boca de naruto salio una inmensa bola de fuego, akeno y rias convocaron un circulo bastante grande para protegerse, pero no fue lo suficientemente resistente ya que el ataque de naruto lo supero e impacto directo contra rias y akeno, cuando se despejo el humo se veía a akeno inconsciente en el suelo y rias apenas se mantenía de pie con todas sus ropas quemadas quedando prácticamente en ropa interior que era un braiser negro y unas panties negras con encaje muy sexis, naruto se fue acercando a todos uno por uno para transportarlos a la sala del club, cuando se acercó a rias la cargo al estilo nupcial.

 **Porque lansaste ese ataque tan fuerte a nosotras?**.le dijo rias un poco sonrojada por como la estaba cargando naruto.

 **Sinceramente piensas que alguien no las va atacar con ese poder? Además ese solo era el 5% de mi poder.** Le dijo rias que se sorprendió por lo fuerte que era naruto.

 **Pero no te pudimos hacer siquiera un rasguño por lo que supongo que no estaras conmigo digo con nosotros.** Dijo rias sonrojándose por lo que dijo y después poniéndose triste porque no podria a hacer que naruto se uniera a ella pero sobre todo y aunque no lo quiera aceptar para que estuviera con ella.

 **Yo no diría eso rias-hime si lograron lastimarme.** Dijo naruto para después enseñarle la palma de su mano para ver que en efecto en la palma de la mano de naruto se encontraba una herida no muy grande pero una herida a fin de cuentas, cuando rias vio la herida no pudo evitar sonreir con felicidad al saber que podría estar cerca de naruto.

 **Y enserio cuidaras de mí?**. Le pregunto rias a lo que el rubio solo la vio para enseguida darle un beso bastante apasionado, a lo que rias pues ya no estaba tan sorprendida pero aun asi estaba disfrutando de ese beso cuando se separaron, rias veía a naruto completamente sonrojada, a lo que el rubio sonrio y le dijo.

 **Por supuesto que si rias-hime siempre te voy a proteger, ahora a lo de tu pregunta de porque decidi unirme a tu nobleza fue por dos razones, la primera fue porque sabía que ibas a cuidar de tus siervos como si fueran tu familia y la segunda y más importante es que desde que te vi me enamore de ti.** Le dijo naruto sonriendo con calides y mucho cariño, haciendo que rias esta vez inventara un nuevo tono de rojo en sus mejillas y sonriera completamente feliz, una vez que llegaron a la sala del club naruto recostó a rias en uno de los sillones para después curarla con su ninjutsu médico.

 **Bueno mi querida rias-hime, me tengo que ir por hoy mañana vengo para que ser parte de tu nobleza cuídate y descansa el tiempo necesario ok?.** le dijo para rias asintiera, antes de irse naruto le dio otro beso a rias para después irse en el clásico remolino… **CONTINUARA**

 **BUENO AHORA SI AMIGOS SE ACABO EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO**

 **EL HAREM HASTA EL MOMENTO VA ASI**

 **RIAS GREMORY**

 **AKENO HIMEJIMA**

 **KONEKO TOUJO**

 **GRAFFIA**

 **SONA SITTRI**

 **SERAFALL LEVIATHAN**

 **TSUBAKI SHINRA**

 **VAN A SER 10 MUJERES DEL MUNDO DE DXD LAS DEMAS VAN A SER DEL MUNDO DE NARUTO, AHORA EL QUE ME DIGA QUIENES SON LOS OTROS DOS SERES QUE SE ENCUENTRAN DENTRO DE NARUTO PODRA ELEGIR A UNA DE LA CHICAS PARA QUE ENTREN EN EL HAREM, Y TAMBIEN EL QUE ME DE LA MEJOR IDEA DE COMO METER A GRAFIA EN EL HAREM POR QUE LE VERDAD NO SE ME OCURRE COMO METERLA, ENTONCES EL QUE ME MANDE LA MEJOR IDEA VA A ESCOGER ALA ULTIMAS CHICA DEL MUNDO DE DXD.**

 **BUENO DICHO ESTO ME DESPIDO NO LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE VA A ESTAR MASOMENOS EL MIERCOLES O ANTES DE SER POSIBLE BUENO CHAO CHAO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD Y DE NARUTO NO ME PRETENECEN LE PERTENENCEN A SU RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **NUEVAMENTE LE QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS Y TAMBIEN ALOS QUE PONEN EN FAVORITOS LA HISTORIA. ME GUSTARIA ACLARAR UNAS COSAS EL HAREM DE ISSEI VA A CONSTAR DE 3 MAXIMO 4 CHICAS, ASIA ARGENTO VA ESTAR EN EL HAREM DE ISSEI, ISSEI VA TENER LA BOOSTED GEAR, TAMBIEN QUERIA DECIRLES QUE VOY A INCLUIR A TRES PERSONAJES DE OTRO ANIME QUE NO ES NI NARUTO NI DE DXD POR LO QUE ESPERO QUE LES AGRADEN ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE VAN A APARECER Y COMO YA HABIA DICHO TODAS LA DE LA NOBLEZA DE NARUTO VAN A SER MUJERES** **, SE QUE ME APRESURE MUCHO EN LA RELACION CON RIAS Y NARUTO PERO PARA LO QUE TENGO PENSADO ERA NECESARIO, CON LAS DEMAS CHICAS SI VA A IR UN POCO MAS LENTO AUN QUE CON AKENO SE ME VA DIFICULTAR UN POCO JAJAJA POR LAS INSINUACIONES DE AKENO JAJAJA (TODOS USTEDES SABEN COMO ES SU ACTITUD JEJEJE).**

 **Rygart Arrow: hola como estas con referente a tus comentarios, bueno pues si tienes razón en lo del otro ser dentro de naruto por lo que escoge a quien va estar dentro del harem de naruto, con lo referente al cabello de naruto lo tiene asi de largo por respeto al gran jiraiya por lo que va a tener el cabello largo sorry jejeje ojala que te guste el cap.**

 **Natsu the dark Soul: hola como estas gracias por tu opiniones, con respecto a las chicas que me recomendaste van a estar 3 de las 4 chicas, espero que te guste el cap.**

 **Alex mercer: ahola como estas gracias por tus comentarios, y si tienes razón con el tercer, ser que está dentro de naruto a si que puedes escoger una chica que este en el harem de issei, ojala que te guste el cap.**

 **Zafir 09: hola amigo gracias por tu comentarios, con rapecto alo de graffia es voy a usar amigo muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, y como chica escogiste a kuroka que va a estar en el harem de issei, oajala que te guste el cap.**

 **CCsakuraforever: hola amigo gracias por tu review espero que te guste el cap.**

 **AAAA CIERTO SE ME OLVIDABA NARUTO VA A IR MOSTRANDO POCO A POCO SU PODER, BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO…CONTINUAMOS.**

 **UNA NUEVA VIDA, UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

 **Capitulo 3:** **Aparece raiser y revelaciones.**

En el capítulo anterior.

 **Bueno mi querida rias-hime, me tengo que ir por hoy, mañana vengo para que ser parte de tu nobleza cuídate y descansa el tiempo necesario ok?.** le dijo para que rias asintiera, antes de irse naruto le dio otro beso a rias para después irse en el clásico remolino **.**

Esa misma noche encontramos al rubio acostado en su cama sin poder dormir, por lo que entrando a su espacio mental, dirigiéndose hacia el lago de su mente se encontró con los dos seres gigantescos que estaban dentro de el a lo lejos dentro del bosque de su espacio mental hay una cabaña de dos pisos que usa el tercer ser que habita dentro del, iba a seguir caminando hacia cabaña pero mejor pensó que debería dejar dormir al ser que habitaba allí, asi que mejor se encamino hacia los otros dos para platicar con ellos ya que no podía dormir, cuando llego al lado de los dos vio que estaban roncando y con saliva saliéndoles por la comisura de los labios, con una gota en la nuca el rubio que iba a despertarlos de la manera más suave posible, se puso enfrente de ellos hizo el sello del carnero y dijo en voz baja **mugen- moetatte seishun jidai (arte ilusorio-llamas de la juventud)** dijo el rubio para después de unos segundos asilara para desaparecer, y aparecieran dos hombres.

 **VAMOS KURAMA-SAN DESPIERTA PARA QUE PODAMOS HACER ARDER LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUUUUD.** Dijo el primero de ellos siendo de compleccion delgada, cabello con corte de tazon, vestido con un expandex verde ajustado al cuerpo.

 **SIIII ARRIBA KURAMA-SAN.** Dijo el segondo hombre mas viejo que el muchacho pero muy MUY parecido, igualmente traía su cabello con un corte de tazon **,** el mismo expandex verde ceñido al cuerpo, solo para que kurama abriera sus ojos desesperado y le rezera a todo lo que conocía que no fuera verdad lo que estaba sucediendo, el segundo ser también se despertó sobresaltado por tanto escandalo y ver enfrente de el a esos hombres cuando volteo a ver kurama para preguntarle quienes eran, vio a kurama totalmente aterrado y sudando mucho.

 **MIRA LEE HAY OTRO QUE TAMBIEN QUIERE HACER ARDER SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD.** Dijo el hombre.

 **No no esto puede ser verdad.** Murmuro kurama totalmente asustado, el otro ser solo veía todo esto con confucion.

 **CLARO QUE ES VERDAD KURAMA-SAN SOLO TIENE QUE VER EN SU INTERIOR Y HACER ARDER SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVETUUUUD.** Dijo el mas joven de ambos.

 **BIEN DICHO LEE.** Dijo el hombre.

 **GAI-SENSEI. Dijo lee**

 **LEE. Dijo gai**

 **O GAI-SENSEI.** Dijo lee abranzando a amado maestro.

 **O MI QUERIDO LEE.** Dijo gai para también abrazarse a lee, cuando se abrazaron el paisaje cambio a una playa con unas rocas y el sol olcultandose, y empeso una música de telenovela barata, coellos abrazados encimas de las rocas.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.** Grito kurama aterrado, solo para taparse sus ojos con colas y tapando sus orejas con sus patas, mientras se ponía pecho al suelo.

 **PERO QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICAA ESTO ES HORRIBLEEEE.** Grito el otro ser con miedo para decir- **DESAPARESCAAAAAAAAAN-** grito el otros ser para después mandar un rayo de poder muy poderoso, cuando impacto contra duo de raros, el toro ser suspiro calmado, pero el humo se fue quedo totalmente aterrado porque hay seguían los dos abrazandose sin ningún solo rasguño.

 **POR QUE, NO LES HIZO NADA MI PODER A ESTOS IDIOTAAAAS.** Volvio a gritar para enseguida trata de escapar, pero no había para donde huir.

Fuera de su espacio mental, naruto estaba revolcándose en el suelo muerto de la risa por escuchar los gritos desgarradores y después los llaton pidiendo que pararan, de los dos seres que habitan dentro de el, después de cómo una hora de estarse riendo, porfin se tranquilizó y decidio que ya que no podía dormir y después de su broma decidio que saldría a caminar, por lo que se vistió para después salir.

El rubio iba caminando pensando en las cosas que sucedieron desde que llego a este mundo, cuando de repente gracias sus sentidos, puedo sentir que a unos 600 metros había unos poderes de bastantes demonios por lo que no teniendo nada que hacer decidio investigar, poniendo chacra en su pies desaperecio en una ráfaga de velocidad, cuando llego a su destino que era una cueva bastante grande se dio cuenta que el poder demoniaco venia de dentro de la cueva, haciendo un sello pronuncio **toton no jutsu ( jutsu de transparecia)** solo para desaparecer y camuflarse con el ambiente y disminuyendo su poder al minimo se adentro en la cueva.

Después de unos 10 minutos caminando, se encontró con al menos 30 demonios rodeando a alguien, cuando el rubio se acerco para ver bien, se dio cuenta que estaban rodeando a un mujer, muy hermosa de unos aparentes 18 años, de cabello blanco atado en una traza bastante blanca que veía sucia, llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros azules rotos de los muslos para abajo, una camisa negra o bueno lo que quedaba de su camisa.

 **Ahora si vas a ver lo que es bueno hermosa nos vamos divertir bastante.** Dijo el que parecía ser el líder con una sonrisa lujuriosa por demás despreciable, cuando estaban a punto de empesar a rasgarle la ropa a la muchacha, se vio la cabeza del que parecía el líder caer de su cuerpo, los demás demonios al ver eso se alteraron.

 **QUIEN DEMONIOS HIZO ESO.** Grito uno de los demonios poniéndose en guardia junto con los demás, después de unos momentos.

 **No saben como detesto a los que son como ustedes, por lo que todos ustedes van a morir aquí.** Dijoel rubio empezando a aparecer con una mirada sumamente fría, liberando un inconmesurable institnto asesino, haciendo que todos calleran de rodillas por la presión.

 **Jajajaja no tienes en donde te estas metiendo mocoso estúpido.** Dijo uno de los demonios para que todos empezaran reir.

Naruto haciendo la cruz con sus dedos dijo **kage bushin no jutsu ( jutsu clones de sombras)** para que aun lado de el aparecieran 2 clones.

 **Cuiden de ella.** Dijo el original

 **Hi jefe.** Respondieron los dos clones para que uno cargara ala a muchacha mientras se hacían para tras, el otro clon creo una barrera para que los protegiera.

Una vez la barrera se levantó, el rubio haciendo sellos para luego **KATON-GOKAKYU NO JUTSU (estilo de fuego jutsu gran bola de fuego)** grito el rubio para que de su boca saliera una enorme bola de fuego que se dirgio hacia los demonios, todos al ver la bola de fuego se hicieron a un ledo los pocos que no pudieron esquivarla murieron calcinados, los demás al ver eso se lanzaron hacia el rubio, sacando su katana de su cintura el rubio se pudo en poción, para después desaparecer en borron de velocidad, solo ver como cinco de los demonios caian despedasados, dejando un grancharco de sangre,de los 30 demonios que habían solamente quedaban 20, el rubio viendo a los demás deciendo acabar con esto pronuncio **kenjutsu-kuro tatsumaki ( estilo de espada-tornado oscuro)** para después empezar girar en su mismo eje volviéndose un tornado oscuro, los demás demonios viendo el tornado quisieron escapar pero el poderoso viento los arrastraba dentro del tornado, de el tornado solo escuchaban los gritos de los demonios siendo descuartizados, después de unos minutos, la técnica termino para que empezara a llover sangre, siendo toda la sangre de los demonios que no quedo nada de los cuerpos.

Dentro de la barrera la mujer veía todo esto muy sorprendida no creyendo lo que sus ojos vieron, antes de que el rubio apareciera ella se dirijia a buscar algún lugar donde quedarse después de escapar del inframundo, llegando al mundo humano un poco débil, por el poder que tuvo que usar, cuando de repente alguien la noqueo golpeándola con un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, cuando despertó se vio amarrada con sus ropas rotas, y en enfrente de ella se encontraban alrededor de 30 demonios renegados viéndola con lujuria, ella viendo que se encontraba rodeada y casi sin poder, solo resigno a lo que los demonios le iban a hacer.

Cuando el demonio estaba a punto de quitarle la ropa, vio como la cabea del demonio se desprendia de su cuerpo, luego escucho gritar a los demonios, para después ver como enfrente de ella aparecia un hombre rubio de ropas oscuras.

Para después escuchar algo que no entendio pero al lado del rubio aparecieron otros dos rubios mas dejando sorpredida por eso, después escucho al rubio de en medio decir que la protegieran, solo para que un clon del rubio la cargara estilo nupcial y se alejaran una ves alejados el otro clon levantando una barrera para proterlos, después vio como el primer rubio hizo una posiciones raras con las manos y después de decir algo que no escucho por estar dentro de la barrera vio con los ojos abierto como el rubio exhalaba una enorme bola de fuego calcinando a varios de los demonios y después ver como los demás se lanzaban contra el rubio solo para desaparecer en un borron de velocidad y decapitar a otros 5 demonios con su katana eso francamente la tenia con miedo, y vio como los demonios que quedaban estaban aterrados del rubio.

Y después ver como el rubio empezó a girar sobre si mismo haciendo aparecer un tornado de color oscuro que atrajo a todos los demonios dentro del tornado para empesar a escuchar los gritos de los demonios cuando el tronado termino la mujer vio que no quedaba nada de los demonios para que después empesara a caer como lluvia toda la sangre.

El rubio se acerco a la mujer para desaparecer la barrera y los clones, después se acerco ala mujer y poniéndose en cunclillas.

 **Se encuentra bien señorita?.** Pregunto el rubio a lo que la mujer solo asintion con la cabeza para depues desmayarse.

El rubio viendo que desmayo suspiro para después cargarla y desparecer en un sunshin de rayos y en la sala de su casa y poner a la mujer en uno de los sillones, para después ir ala cocina y empesar a cocinar su amado ramen después de hacer un poco de ejercicio a cualquiera le da hambre.

A la mañana siguiente como a las 10 de la mañana el rubio se despertó para después meterte a bañar, una vez ya vestido bajo para hacerse de desayunar, cuando se estaba haciendo de desayunar oyo como la mujer empzaba a despertar, por lo que yendo hacia la sala la encontró sentada en el sillón.

Unos momentos antes.

¿?POV.

Desperté en el sillón de una casa que no sabia de quien era ni donde estaba, cuando escuche pasos atrás de mi para después ver al rubio que me salvo la noche anterior.

Pov normal.

 **Hola como te encuentras?**. Pregunto el rubio sentándose en otro sillón, la mujer viendo que no tenia intenciones de hacerle nada le contesto.

 **Me encuentro mejor muchas gracias por ayudarme, me podrias decir donde estamos y como te llamas?**. Le pregunto la chica.

 **No tienes nada que agredecer no podía permitir que hicieran eso contigo, sobre donde estamos, estamos en mi casa después de que te desmayaste te carge y traje para que descansaras, y pues me llamo naruto uzumaki y tu me podrias decir tu nombre? Y por que te tenían en ese estado?.** Le respondio el rubio ala mujer.

 **Esta bien mi nombre es Graffia Lucifuge.** Le respondio la ahora conocida como graffia, después eso se pusieron a desayunar los dos y que graffia le empezara a contar su historia, se la pasaron hablando toda la mañana y parte del medio dia.

 **Bueno graffia-san tengo que salir a atender unos asuntos, puedes hacer lo que gustes mientras no estoy, estás en tu casa puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras o si asi lo prefieres puedes irte.** Le dijo el rubio para despedirse y salir hacia la academia, dentro de la casa del rubio, graffia estaba pensando que hacer y como vio que no tenia a donde ir decidio que iba a quedarse con el rubio.

En el salón del club se encontraban los miembros hablando sobre los contratos que hicieron, cuando apareció el típico remolino para después ver al rubio salir de este.

 **Hola como estás, rias-hime.** La saludo el rubio besando su mano en un gesto de caballerosidad, para ver como rias sonreía sonrojada mientras los demás solo asintieron, issei estaba llorando lagrimas estilo anime por lo que hizo el rubio.

 **Hola naruto-kun me alegra verte, te estabamos esperando.** Dijo rias con una pequeña sonrisa

 **Bueno naruto-kun empezamos?**. Le pregunto rias al rubio a lo que este asintió para después ponerse en una rodilla enfrente rias, rias sacando los 6 peones que le quedaban los puso en el pecho del rubio para después decir.

 **Por ordenes de rias gremory heredera del clan gremory vuelve a caminas en este mundo y sírveme.** Recito rias ( **lo siento pero no me se el reso si alguien me lo pudiera decir se lo agradeceria mucho)** para ver como las 6 piesas de peon se hundían en el pecho del rubio sorpendiendo a todos menos a rias que ya se lo imaginaba por lo fuerte que era naruto.

 **Yo naruto uzumaki juro servirte y protegerte contra todo lo que te quiera dañar.** Dijo el rubio para después ponerse nuevamente de pie sonriendo como solo el sabe, haciendo sonrojar a todas las chicas presentes véase rias, akeno y koneko.

 **Bueno naruto-kun bienvenido oficialmente al club, ahora déjame presentarte a los demás, akeno himejima mi reina y también una sadica suprema, mi torre koneko toujo, mi caballo kiba yuuto, e issei hyodo mi peon.** Presento reías a los demás que solo dijeron un gusto conocerte de parte de akeno y kiba un hola de issei y un asentamiento de cabeza de parte de koneko, el rubio viendo a los demas pensó.

 **Vaya akeno-san seguramente se llevaría muy bien con anko-chan, koneko-chan se ve que es muy seria pero también noto una gran tristeza muy escondida en sus ojos, también siento una enerjia aparte de la demoniaca si tuviera que decir que energía es diría que es senjutsu pero es no puede ser.** Pensando el rubio, analizándola para después encogerse hombros y respoder.

 **Hola a todos espero que nos llevemos bien.** Dijo el rubio dando una inclinación de cabeza como respeto.

 **Bueno chicos es de que vayan a cumplir sus contratos, naruto-kun como apenas eres nuevo en esto te toca repartir estos volantes.** Dijo rias con una sonrisa para que todos los demas asintieran y desparecieran en los círculos mágicos, el rubio solo dio un suspiro y alzando los hombros iba a desaparecer en un sunshin.

 **Suerte naruto-kun.** Le dijo rias con una sonrisa y un sonrojo para que el rubio voltera y le dijera nos vemos rias-chan, para desaparecer en un sunshin de tornado de fuego sorprendiendo a rias por eso para después encongerse de hombros.

Time skip.

Ya en la noche el rubio va llegando de nuevo al salón del club para ver como rias se encontraba pensativa, después de unos instantes de estarla llamando rias reacciono a lo que el rubio le regunto.

 **Te encuentras bien rias-hime te noto preocupada por algo, si necesitas hablar con alguien de cualquier cosa sabes que cuentas conmigo en cualquier momento.** Le pregunto el rubio con preocupación en la voz, a lo que rias le contesto.

 **No nada estoy bien naruto-kun no te preocupes.** Con una pequeña sonrisa respodio rias.

 **Bueno entonces ya me voy no vemos mañana rias-hime.** Dijo el rubio dándole el clásico beso en el torso de la mano, desapereciendo en el remolino.

 **Espero que todo salga bien.** Dijo rias suspirando en un susurro, para después irse asu habitación.

Ya en la cabañana del rubio, naruto va entrando a su cabaña encontrándola completamente limpia dejando al rubio confundido, cuando de repente de la conica salio graffia vestida de sirvienta( **todos sabemos como es vestido de graffia en el anime)** dejando con cara de idiota al rubio ( **bueno todos sabemos que naruto siempre a tenido cara de idito jajajaja) ( OYE YO NO TENGO CARA IDIOTA TEBBAYO ES SOLO QUE NO ENTIENDO MUCHAS COSAS…DEMONIOS) (JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y LUEGO DICES QUE NO)**

**Bienvenido a casa naruto-sama, la cena ya esta servida.** dijo graffia haciendo una reverencia, a lo que el rubio solo se encogio de hombros decidiendo preguntarle mas tarde, ya sentado en la mesa el le dijo a graffia.

 **Vaya se ve que esta delicosa la cena muchas gracias graffia-chan, pero que haces ahí para anda ven siéntate a cenar conmigo.** Dijo el rubio.

 **Enserio naruto-sama?.** Pregunto graffia

 **Claro siéntate conmigo a cenar.** Le conesto el rubio a lo que graffia se sento enfrente de el- **ahora si dime graffia veo que decidiste quedarte pero me podrias decir el porque?.** Le pregunto el rubio.

 **Bueno decidi quedarme por dos razones la primera es para pagarle y agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mi al salvarme y la segunda porque no tengo adonde ir por eso pensé en quedarme con usted clero si no es molestia.** Le dijo graffia agachando un poco la mirada.

 **En primera ya te había dicho que no tienes que gradecer nada graffia-chan, y te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras si asi lo deseas.** Le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa, después de cenar el rubio le mostro la habitación en la que graffia se iba a quedarque justamente quedaba al lado de la habitación del rubio.

Pasaron dos semanas, el rubio en esas dos semanas fue una imprenta donde imprimen libros, para que pudieran imprimir los dos primero volúmenes de la serie de icha icha Paradise, después de eso en los siguientes fue un rotundo éxito de ventas donde izo una gran fortuna por la venta de los libros, desde aquello, cierta tarde que llego al club se encontró con que rias se encontraba discutiendo con issei acerca de que quería ir a salvar a una amiga que conocio y rias no lo dejaba.

Mas tarde esa noche naruto se encontró con que issei iba a salvar ala chica que conocio que según dijo issei se llamaba asia argento el rubio decidio acompañarlo cuando llegaron a la iglesia donde supuestamente estaba, cuando llegaron se encontraron con koneko y kiba diciéndoles que les van a ayudar, koneko con su super fuerza derribo el porton de la iglesia cuando entraron se encontraron con freed un sacerdote completamente loco.

 **Miren los maldito demonios vinieron a que los matara no podría estar mas feliz jajajajajaja.** Dijo freed para sacar un par de pistolas y empezar a disparar a los demas, kiba con su velocidad creo una espada y se lanzó contra freed que la bloqueo con su propia espada, kiba le dijo a los demas que se adelantaran y que los hiba a alcanzar después.

Issei y naruto bajaron por las escaleras para encontrarse con varios sacerdotes y angeles caidos al fondo pudieron ver que estaba asia crusificada con muchas heridas y raynare a su lado sonriendo como desquisiada.

 **Vaya veo que llegaron, lastima para ustedes que llegaron muy tarde el ritual esta completo.** Dijo raynare para ver como salía una luz de asia y se metia en raynare para ver cmo asia dejaba de respirar indicando que estaba muerta, issei doy un grito desgarrador al ver como asia moria, naruto desaparecio en un borron de velocidad y aparecer donde estaba asia bajándola de la cruz donde estaba, y volver a aparecer para dejarla al lado de issei, kiba y koneko llegaron y solo oyeron decir al rubio.

 **Si no atacan yo lo hare malditos.** Dijo el rubio para sacar a sangetsu y abalanzarse contra los sacerdotes y angeles caidos, masacrando a todos decapitando, cortando partes del cuerpo dejándolos moribundos y desangrándose hasta la muerte, en el transcurso de la carnicería llegaron rias y akeno, cuando naruto termino solo quedaba reynare.

 **Ayúdame issei-kun.** Dijo reynare transformándose en yumma tratando de que issei le dijera al rubio que le ayudara, issei viéndola con una expresión de enojo.

 **Te puedes hacer cargo naruto-sempai?**. Dijo issei a lo que el rubio le dijo.

 **Esta bien, aganse para atrás.**. les dijo el rubio a los demas que se hicieron para atrás, el rubio empezo a hacer señales de manos, rias viendo que algo venia les dijo a los demas aganse mas para atrás, el rubio termino de hacer sellos y dijo **kenjutsu-kuroi tatsumaki (estilo de espada-tornado oscuro)** dijo el rubio para dar un giro sobre si mismo haciendo aparecer un tornado oscuro que atravesó el techo de la iglesia haciendo arrastrar a reynare al centro del tornado para después escuchar los gritos desgarradores de reynare siendo descuartizada, cuando termino el tornado no quedo mas que la sangre de reynare que callo como lluvia dejando a todos impresionados por tal técnica destructiva, akeno se sonrojo por tal espectáculo empezando a rie con su típico- ara ara ufufu, konekoy rias tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

 **Vaya tecnica naruto-sempai.** Dijo kiba impresionado por la hablidad del rubio con la espada.

 **Gracias aun que esa fue la técnica básica de mi estilo kiba.** Dijo el rubio nuevamente sorprendiendo a todos al saber que semejante ataque es solo el básico.

 **Bueno es hora irnos no creen.** Dijo el rubio para que todos salieran, ya afuera rias con las suplicas de issei reencarno a asi en demonio con la pieza alfil.

Han pasado un par de semanas donde todos se encontraban haciendo sus contratos o entrenando en el caso de naruto, asia después de ser reencarnada se mudó con issei a su casa.

Cierto dia el rubio entro a la sala del club para encontrar a todos los del club, se encontraban platicando cuando de repente apareció un círculo mágico de color amarillo con naranja, lo que kiba dijo phenex, para después aparecer un hombre con aparencia de rebelde con una sonrisa arrogante en rostro iba vestido con una camisa de botones abierta en el pecho, unos pantalones azules, y unos zapatos negros.

 **Hace mucho que no venía al mundo humano, hola como estas mi querida rias vine por ti para casarnos.** Dijo el wey para acercarce a rias y tratar de abrazarla para que rias solo le diera un manotazo al mano del hombre.

 **Ya te lo dije raiser no me voy a casar contigo yo voy a decidir con quién casarme y no va a ser contigo.** Dijo rias con las manos en la cintura, raiser al ver esto se molestó para decir.

 **Ni siquiera me gusta el mundo humano el aire de aquí es asqueroso, te voy a llevar conmigo al inframundo a si tenga que ser a la fuerza.** Dijo raiser para después agarrar de un brazo fuertemente a rias, solo para sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla por parte de naruto, raiser salio dispara para impactarse contra una pared.

 **No te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a rias-hime me escuchaste bastardo.** Dijo el rubio el mano extendida y el puño cerrado.

 **Como te atreves tu sucio demonio de clase baja.** Dijo raiser para lanzarse contra naruto cuando de pronto apareció un círculo mágico de la familia gremory, del circulo salio una mujer de pelo rojo claro casi castaño largo hasta la cintura , vestida con vestido blanco impecable se veía que era costoso ojos rojos.

 **Que esta pasando aquí**. Dijo la mujer para rias respondiera.

 **Que haces aquí hana-onesama? Bueno raiser me tenia garrada del brazon cuando naruto-kun lo gopeo porque raiser me lastimaba.** Dijo rias a lo que la ya conocida como hana mikagawa asintió.

 **Absténganse de atarse entre ustedes raiser-sama, naruto-sama si no me vere con la pena de intervenir, sirzech-sama sabiendo que esto podría pasar dijo que podían hacer un raiting game para solucionar esto, si raaiser-sama gana el compromiso seguirá siendo valido pero si gana rias-sama el compromiso será roto en ese intante.** Dijo hana con una seriedad que daba miedo, a a lo que los dos aceptaron.

 **Si lo dice la reyna de sirzech, la reina más fuerte no puedo ir en contra de ella.** Dijo raiser para después chasquear los dedos y aparecer el circulo mágico phenex donde se dejaron ver a 15 chicas, haciendo babear a issei.

 **Como puedes ver rias yo tengo a mi nobleza completa mientras que tu no además de ya soy un demonio adulto y eh ganado varios juegos.** Dijo raiser con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **Eso no importa raiser te demostrare que podemos ganarte.** Dijo rias con una mirada desafiante.

 **Oye rias parece que tu peon me desea.** Dijo raiser

 **No es eso lo que pasa es que issei quiere ser el rey del harem.** dijo rias suspirando

 **O con es eso, apuesto que no puedes hacer esto. Dijo** para después agarrar a su reina y una torre y empesar a masajear sus pechoos y darles un beso.

 **Raiser y yo creo que jamas vas a poder hacer esto.** Dijo naruto para después agarrar a rias y a akeno por atrás para agarrale los pecho a ambas u jugar con ellos para después darles semejante beso, que dejo aturdidas a rias y akeno.

 **Como te atreves a besar a mi prometida, te voy a incinerar en raiting game .** Dijo raiser enojado sin importarle lo que hizo con su nobleza, cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer el rubio le hablo.

 **Eh raiser una pregunta cómo demonios le haces para caminar con ese palo de varios metros metido en el trasero?.** Dijo el rubio para que todos los que estaban en sala a ecepcion del sequito de raiser estallaran en carcadas incluso la reyna más fuerte estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para no reírse- **pero bueno eso no importa lo que te puedo jurar esque voy a sacarte ese palo a punta de madrasos por hablarle asi a rias.** Dijo el rubio sonriendo como desquiciado y soltando su instinto asesino haciendo a todos arrodillarse menos raiser y rias que sudaban a mares y la reyna más fuerte sentía un escalofrio, para después raiser desaparecer.

 **Bueno rias-sama voya notificarle a sirzech-sama sobre la decisión, tienen diez días para prepararce.** Dijo hana para desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

 **No se si tengamos oportunidad contra raiser pero vamos a entrenar lo mas duro posible durante estos días.** Les dijo rias a los demas que solo asintieron pero naruto dio un paso al frente y dijo.

 **Sabes rias-hime otro demonio de clase alta podría prestar su nobleza para esto.** Dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

 **Pero se necesita el permiso de un mao y aun que lo consiguiéramos donde encontraríamos a un de monio de clase alta?** Dijo rias

 **Rias-hime olvidas que yo soy un demonio poderoso por lo cual puedo tener mi propia nobleza.** Dijo naruto para que de su bolsillo sacara una pieza de rey sorprendiendo a todos, de que tuviera su propia nobleza.

 **Tenías tu propia nobleza y no me dijiste? Bueno eso ya no importa porque no tenemos el permiso de un mao.** Dijo rias con resignación para después sacar un permiso firmado por el mismo sirzech- **donde conseguiste el permiso naruto-kun?** \- pregunto rias sorpendida

 **Bueno mi querida rias-hime resulta que tu hermano y tu padre sin fans de mis libros, por lo que un dia aparecieron junto ami y me pidieron que autografiara sus libros.** Dijo naruto sonriendo para después sacar un libro de icha icha Paradise, cuando issei lo vio quedo sorprendido porque el compro esos libros que estaban extremadamente buenos y ahora que se daba cuenta que en los créditos veniana las siglas U,N al igual que todos conocían ese libro porno que era muy popular por grandes y chicos hombre y mujeres.

 **No me imaginaba que tu eras el que hizo esos libros naruto-kun.** Dijo rias sorprendida y sonrojada por ver las imágenes del libro.

 **Si yo los mande publicar pero bueno como decía después de que me pidieran que los autografiara les dije que si pero con una condición y la condición era que me diera ese permiso.** Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maléfica para que todos pensaran los chantajeo eso es bajo fue lo que pensaron todos para después encogerse de hombros- **y bueno esta es mi nobleza.** Dijo el rubio para que chasqueara los dedos y aparesiera un circulo mágico que era un remolino simbolizando al clan uzumaki y en medio de ese remolino y rayo simbolizando al clan namikase, del circulo salieron varios encapuchados.

 **Ellas es mi reyna, graffia lucifuge.** Sorprendiendo a todos por que conocían la fama de graffia.

 **Ellas son mis torres, la primera es miu furinji, la segunda es hinata hyuga.** Dijo el rubio presentado alas dos para que todas se pusieran celosas debiedo a los enormes ENORMES pechos de tsunade y hinata, haciendo a issei babear haciendo que naruto le de semejante madraso en cabeza dejándole un chichon del tamaño de un estadio.

 **No veas asi a mi nobleza quedo claro issei.** Dijo el rubio dándole una mirada de muerte a issei que solo asintió aterrorizado y que asia le jalara la mejilla.

 **Bueno siguiendo, ellas son mi caballos, la primera se llama erza scarlet y la segunda se llama shigure kousaka.** Para después que se sacaran las capuchas.

 **Ellas son mis alfiles, la primera se llama konan y la segunda mei terumi.** Dijo el rubio

 **Ellas son mis peones, la primera es temari no sabaku, la segunda tenten, la tercera ino yamanaka, la cuarta es kurotsuchi la quinta es anko mitarashi y bueno ppor el momento esa es toda mi nobleza.** Dijo el rubio haciendo a todas ponerse celosas por lo hermosos cuerpos de todas las de la nobleza del rubio issei decidio que se tragaría su pervercion ya que no quería que naruto le diera la paliza de su vida.

 **Buenas chicas les presento al sequito de mi querida rias gremory, ellas es rias-hime asu lado se encuentra akeno himejima, ella es koneko toujo, el rubio se llama kiba yuuto, la rubia de aya se llama asia argento y por ultimo el niño al que golpee se llama issei hyodo.** Prensento el rubio

 **Mucho gusto.** Dijo el sequito de naruto.

 **El gusto es nuestro.**. contesto el sequito de rias.

 **Bueno mi querida rias-hime como tu dijiste vamos a entrenar muy duro para el maldito juego.** Dijo el rubio para después chasquear los dedos haciendo desaparecer a todos los de la sala a excepción de rias el rubio se acercó y le dijo.

 **Sabes rias-chan si no te quieres casar con raiser yo me apunto para tomar su lugar.** Dijo naruto para que después rias se sonrojara al máximo y decidio darle un beso bastante apasionado al rubio para después decirle.

 **Esta bien pero solo si ganas eh naruto-kun.** Dijo dándole una sonrisa muy hermosa para después darle otro beso.

 **No te voy a decepcionar rias-hime.** Dijo el rubio sonriendo para después abrazar a rias y desparecer….. **CONTINUARA.**

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo el cap.**

 **Se esperaban que metiera a miu furinji, a shigure kousaka y erza escarlet? Para los que sepan miu y shigure son de un amine llama KENICHI EL DISIPULO MAS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA ESTA MUY BUENO EL ANIME LO RECOMIENDO Y ERZA ES DE UN ANIME LLAMADO FAIRY TAIL.**

 **Bueno el harem de naruto esta asi**

 **Rias gremory**

 **Akeno himejima**

 **Koneko toujo**

 **Xenovia**

 **Graffia lucifuge**

 **Miu furinji**

 **Shigure kousaka**

 **Anko mitarashi**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Ino yamanaka**

 **Hinata hyuga**

 **Tenten**

 **Mei terumi**

 **Temari sabaku**

 **Serafall leviathan**

 **Zona sitri**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **El harem de issei es el siguiente**

 **Asia argento**

 **Kuroka**

 **Disponible**

 **Disponible**

 **BUENO AMIGOS ME DESPIDO OJALA LES HAIGA GUSTADO EL CAP DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS, CON RESPECTO AL HAREM ISSEI SE ACEPTAN OPINIONES DE QUIENES DEBERIAN ESTAR SOLAMENTE DOS NO MAS BUENO AHORA SI ES TODO NOS LEEMOS EL SIGUIENTE CAP CHAO CHAO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO AQUÍ AMIGOS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE QUE ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO MUY SEGUIDO PERO HAY UNA PODEROSA RAZON PARA ELLO Y ES … QUE SE ME DA LA PINCHE GANA JAJAJAJA NO NO SE CREAN LA VERDADERA RAZON ES QUE UNA TIA ESTA HOSPITALIZA LE DETECTARON CANCER DE PANCREAS TERMINAL Y COMO ESE TIPO DE CANCER ES INCURABLE Y ESTAS ALTURAS NO ES TRATABLE PUES YA SE IMAGINARAN QUE VA A PASAR POR LO QUE VOY ESTAR UNAS DOS SEMANA AUSENTE ES POR ESO QUE TRATO DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE, ES POR ESO QUE DE MI PARTE ESPEREN UN CAPITULO DIARIO AL MENOS ESTA SEMANA Y DESPUES ME VOY A AUSENTAR PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO LO VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR. BUENO A CON LO REFENTE AL FIC. EL HAREM DE NARUTO YA ES MUY GRANDE POR LO QUE DECIDI NO METER A NADIE MAS LO SIENTO MUCHO LAS PIEZAS RESTANTES DE LA NOBLEZA DE NARUTO VAN A SER HOMBRE Y TAMBIEN ESTOY VIENDO SI MAS A ADELANTE CAMBIO ALGUNA DE LAS PIESAS POR ALGUN HOMBRE POR QUE LA VERDAD ES QUE CON TANTAS MUJERES SE VA A SER MUY CONFUSO Y PUES BUENO EN VERDAD SIENTO MUCHO A LOS QUE QUERIAN QUE METIERA A MAS CHICAS AL HAREM DEL RUBIO AFORTUNADO PERO NOSE VA A PODER ( NO ME ODIEN POR FAVOR), OTRA COSA MUCHOS SE PREGUNTARAN NARUTO ENSERIO NECESITA ENTRENAR? YO LES DIGO SI PERO VA A SER MAS ADELANTE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS MAS BIEN EL VA A ENTRENAR A LOS DEMAS PERO VA A SER UNA SORPRESA LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS, SE QUE TAMBIEN LOS ESTOY DECEPCIONANDO AL QUITAR ALGUNA DE LAS CHICAS PERO ESQUE LA VERDAD YA SON MUCHAS AL PRNCIPIO COMO USTEDES LEYERON EN LOS DOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS HABIA DICHO QUE NADAMAS IBAN A SER 10 CHICAS POR LO QUE EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO COMO HABIA DICHO EN LOS PRIMEROS NADAMAS VAN A SER DIES CHICAS Y COMO LES REPITO ( POR FAVOR NO ME ODIEN O SE DECEPCIONEN).**

 **LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, NARUTO Y HIGHSCHOOL DXD LE PRETENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **Ligatto: hola como estas gracias por tu comentario amigo pero rosswice no va a estar en el harem de naruto lo siento ojala que te guste cap saludos.**

 **Rygar Arrow: hola como estas gracias por tu comentarios pero ya no voy a meter a nadie mas al harem por las razones que explique arriba lo siento en cuanto a los poderes que me mencionas si naruto tendrá su BALANCE BREAKER y no va a ulizar los poderes que mencionaste con el yakitori (pollo frito) porque el yakitori no están fuerte como para presionarlo a tal grado aun que más en la siguiente saga si los va a usar, oajala que te guste el cap SALUDOS.**

 **Natsu the dark Soul: hola como estas con respecto a tus consejos amigo son bueno pero lo siento tendras que escoger a otra chica para el harem de issei ya que no voy a meter a mas personajes de otros animes, tienes que ser de dxd lo siento de verdad amigo y naruto no necesita entrenar más bien en este entrenamiento solo en este entrenamiento el va a entrenar a los demás pero en especial a una en este capítulo lo descubrirás, ojala que te guste el cap SALUDOS.**

 **Ahora si CONTINUAMOS.**

 **UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

 **Capítulo 4:** **lucha contra raiser y vista al pasado.**

 **En el capítulo anterior**

 **Sabes rias-chan si no te quieres casar con raiser yo me apunto para tomar su lugar.** Dijo naruto para que después rias se sonrojara al máximo y decidio darle un beso bastante apasionado al rubio para después decirle.

 **Está bien pero solo si ganas eh naruto-kun.** Dijo dándole una sonrisa muy hermosa para después darle otro beso.

 **No te voy a decepcionar rias-hime.** Dijo el rubio sonriendo para después abrazar a rias y desparecer.

FIN FLASHBAK

Para después de unos momentos aparecer en una montaña en las afueras de la ciudad de kuho, donde ya se encontraban todos los demás hay viéndolo con confucion a execpcion de su nobleza.

 **Para que nos trajiste a qui naruto-kun?**. Le pregunto rias separándose del abrazo.

 **Bueno rias-chan los traje aquí porque van a entrenar para el juego en 10 dias.** Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

 **Pero en 10 dias no vamos a poder aprender mucho naruto-sempai es muy poco el tiempo.** Dijo kiba con seguridad a lo que el rubio le respodio.

 **Bueno kiba vamos a entrenar por todo un mes.** Dijo el rubio confundiendo a todos los de la nobleza de rias.

 **Como que en mes si solo tenemos 10 dias.** Respondio akeno con confuncion.

 **Bueno vamos a entrenar ese mes gracias a esto.** Dijo el rubio para después cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos vieran que habían cambiado ya no eran azules sino que ahora eran morados con círculos alrededor de la pupila y tres tomoes negros en cada circulo antes de que los demás preguntaran- **este es un doujutsu (técnica ocular) y se llama rinnesharingan y vamos a usarlo asi-** dijo el rubio para después decir **kamui (autoridad de los dioses)** dijo naruto para después empesar a absorver a todos una vez que termino el desaparecio en el remolino, cuando todos abrieron sus ojos se dieron cuenta de que ya no se encontraban en la montaña si no en un lugar completamente basio todos se preguntaban que lugar era este, cuando el rubio apareció enfrente de ellos.

 **En donde estamos naruto-kun?** . pregunto rias, para que el rubio la volteara ver.

 **Estamos en una dimencion que se llama kamui(autoridad de los dioses) aquí es donde vamos a entrenar, en esta dimencion el tiempo transcurre diferente mientras que en el otro mundo pasaran 10 dias aquí va a ser un mes completo, asi que aquí vamos a entrenar 28 dias para que los últimos 2 descansen para que sus cuerpos se relajen.** Dijo el rubio para que todos quedaran sorpendidos por cómo funcionaba esta dimencion.

 **Bueno el entrenamiento va a ser asi, akeno issei kiba y rias ustedes los primero 10 dias se van a entrenar con miu y con mei por que puedo ver que no tiene resistencia alguna en especial issei que es el más débil de todos los presentes, asi que primero tienen que aumentar su rasistencia física, eso va ser por las mañanas en las tardes se van a dividir akeno como tu especialidad son los ataques a distancia, los rayos asi como los demás elementos vas a entrenar con konan en ataque a larga distancia, issei como eres el más débil de todos por las tarde vas a entrenar con anko en resistencia y acondicionamiento físico que do claro, kiba por las tardes tú vas a entrenar con erza y shigure ellas te van a instruir en técnicas de espada y en cómo ahorrar movimientos ya que tienes velocidad pero no mucha técnica por lo que haces muchos movimientos inútiles por eso vas entrenar con ellas, rias-chan tu rey tienes que aprender tácticas y estrategias que todo rey debe de saber por lo que entrenaras con mei terumi en las tardes antes de que preguntes el por qué se los dire después, asia tu por las tardes vas a entrenar con hinata ella te va a ayudar con tus poderes de curación y te va a enseñar a defenderte, por ultimo pero no menos importante koneko tú en este mes vas a entrenar conmigo, la razón te le digo después quedo claro para todos?**. Explico el rubio a lo que todos primero quedaron imprecionados por el entrenamiento que van a relizar depues aterrados por las sonrisas sádicas que todos tenían por lo que todos sabían que iban a sufrir y mucho con el entrenamiento para después solo resignarse y asentir a las palabras del rubio aun que rias estaba un poco decepcionada por que no iba a entrenar con su querido naruto.

 **Bueno comienzen, los veo a todos dentro de 28 dias.** Dijo el rubio para después desaparecer en destello amarillo junto con koneko **,** después de unos omentos koneko y naruto aparecieron en un bosque- **bueno koneko-chan aquí es donde tu y yo vamos a entrenar aquí el tiempo pasa diferente a donde están rias y los demás en esta dimencion los diez días van a ser 6 meses.** Le dijo el rubio a koneko que sorprendio por ultimo.

 **Naruto-sempai por que decidio entrenarme personalmente ami? Siendo que pudo aver entrnado a los demás?.** Le pregunto koneko al rubio.

 **Bueno la explicion es sencilla, ven siéntate enfrente de mi koneko-chan.** Pidió el rubio a lo que koneko solo asintió para sentarse enfrente del rubio- **escucha koneko-han la razón de por qué te voy a entrenar personalmente es porque puedo sentir otra energía aparte de la demoniaca salir de tu cuerpo-** dijo el rubio poniendo nerviosas koneko- **y si tengo que decir que energía es diría que es energía narutal o también conocida como senjutsu o me equivoco?**. Le dijo el rubio a koneko para que esta quedara muy sorprendida ya que no esperaba que alguien más supiera sobre esta energía por lo que dicidio reguntarle.

 **Como sabe del senjutsu (arte sabio) naruto-sempai?.** Le pregunto koneko al rubio para que este suspiarara y se pusiera serio y le contestara.

 **El cómo lose es fácil koneko-chan eso es porque yo soy un sennin (sabio) experto y maestro en el senjutsu (arte sabio).** Le explico el rubio a lo que koneko quedo impacatada porque sabía que los que usaban senjutsu terminanban locos en el mejor de los casos- **por lo cual decidi enseñarte a utilizr el senjutsu koneko-chan.** Le dijo rubio a koneko solo para que esta bajara su cabeza y respondiera.

 **COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO TODOS LOS QUE UTILIZAN EL SENJUTSU TERMINAN LOCOS EN EL MEJOR LOS CASOS YO SOY LO QUE SE CONOCE COMO UNA NEKOSHOU YOKAI ( gato demonio) NO SABE LO QUE EL SENJUTSU PUEDE HACER EN LAS PERSONAS, ESE MALDITO PODER HIZO A MI HERMANA UNA ASESINAAA.** grito koneko llorando al rubio **,** naruto al ver como estaba koneko se movio rápido para abrazarla y que se desahogara, koneko sintiendo los brazos del rubio a su alrededor se dejó llevar y lloro lloro como no lo hizo en mucho tiempo, después de media hora koneko se pudo tranquilizar a lo que el rubio la cargo para llevarla a un árbol y se recargara e el para después el rubio sentarse enfrente de ella.

 **Escucha koneko-chan el senjutsu no es como lo describes, el senjutsu como su nombre lo dice es la fuerza de la naturaleza es poder puro el senjutsu no te vuelve loco, se vuelven locos por que no saben cómo controlarlo o porque tú decides como utilizar ese poder mira te voy a hacer una demostración solo no te alteres me lo prometes?.** Eplico pregunto el rubio para que koneko solo asintiera ya más calmada por la explicaion del rubio, el rubio se puedo en posición de loto, para después cerrar los ojos mientras suspiraba, momentos después koneko vio sintió como una gran cantidad de energía natural se metia al cuerpo del rubio, koneko al sentir esa energía se sintió protegida esa energía era muy calida, su cuerpo reacciono al senjutsu que dejo salir orejas y una pequeña cola de gato koneko al ver esto se sorpredio, al alzar su mirada y ponerla en naruto quedo aún más sorpendida por el poder tan grandeque despedia el rubio pero lo curioso esque no estaba asustada por semejante poder sino todo lo contrario se sentía protegida como si la misma energía le dijera que podía confiar que todo estaría bien, después vio a naruto abrir sus ojos y vio que eran de colr amarillo con una línea horizontal como pupila pero que desprendia mucho poder.

 **A esto es a lo que me refiero koneko-chan, la energía no te vuelve loco por lo que me contaste aquella persona es la decidio por cuenta propia volverse asino por que la energía NO te vuelve asesino y también según lo que me contaste esa persona no controla no siquiera el 10% del poder total que puede brindar el sejutsu.** Dijo el rubio para koneko asintiera ya más convencida de que lo que decía el rubio era verdad no importa que obtengas el poder, importa el cómo usas ese poder.- **asi que si tú quieres te puedo enseñar a cómo utilizar y canalizar apropiadamente el senjutsu-** le propuso el rubio.

 **Si naruto-sempai quiero aprender a no temerle al senjutsu y también a aceptar mi lado de nekomata y también quiero ser tan fuerte como usted naruto sempai.** Dijo la pequeña koneko para seguidamente darle un abrazo al rubio que se ganó su total confianza y cariño al averla apollado y abrirle los ojos para ver que estaba equivocada.

 **Bueno koneko-chan te puedo prometer dos cosas una esque para cuando termine el entranemiento vas a poder utilizar el senjutsu como tu quieras talves no al nivel de un maestro y al 100% pero minimo al 50% y otra es que vas sufrir como nunca en el entrenamiento.** Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa escalofriante en el rostro, solo para que koneko se aterrara por eso sonrisa.

 **Naruto-sempai da mucho miedo.** Dijo koneko tratando de correr para porder salvarse de aquel infierno al iba a ser sometida.

 **A donde crees que vas pequeña koneko-chan el entrenamiento empieza ahora mujajajajajajaja.** Dijo el rubio para reírse como maniático para después perderse en el bosque con koneko en su hombro, segundos después se pudo escuchar el grtito de koneko- **AYUDAAAAAAAAA-** grito koneko con miedo para después volver a escuchar la risa del rubio.

Time skip

Naruto y koneko regresaron a la dimencion donde se encontraban los demás cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por los demás que estaban con sus ropas desgastadas sobre todo las de issei, los demás cuando vieron a koneko se impresionaron por que se veía que había aprendido mucho pero también se sorprendieron cuando koneko se echó a correr para esconderse detrás de rias con lágrimas en los ojos tipo anime todos se sorprendieron pero más por lo que dijo.

 **Rias-sama ayúdame naruto-sempai es un sádico, esta completamente loco snif snif.** Dijo koneko llorando tipo anime , se veía que naruto le dejo un trauma o algo por el estilo.

 **Que mala eres koneko-chan y yo que te entrene con mucho cariño y compacion.** Respondio el rubio con una mano en el corazón.

 **Si claro con cariño y compacion snif snif me hizo cargar una roca de 100 kilos en la espalda mientra hacia levantamientos atada de cabeza de un árbol y debajo de ese árbol habían lobos hambrientos y que si no hacia 700 flexiones en tres horas no comería snif snif.** Dijo koneko con miedo impresionando a todos por lo duro del entrenamiento.

 **O vamos koneko-chan, no fue tan duro solo fue lo básico koneko-chan pero no te preocupes cuando tengamos mas tiempo vamos a entrenar enserio.** Dijo el rubio como sifuera lo mas normal a lo que todos sudaron tipo anime por lo que dijo, pero koneko quedo aterrada si eso era el entrenamiento básico no quería saber como era entrenar enserio como decía el rubio por lo que solo PUDO HACER ALGO.

 **NOOOOO, NO QUIERO MORIR AUXILIOOOOOOO.** Grito koneko para empesar a correr en círculos para después quedar en posición fetal chupándose un dedo y meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás, todos los demás solo la veian con imprecion ya que la siempre inexpresiva koneko que no mostraba sentimientos ahora estaba en verdad traumada por lo que se juraron no entrenar con el rubio.

 **Bueno ya dejando de lado esto todos póngase en fila.** Dijo el rubio para que todos los del sequito de rias se pusieran enfrente del el- **por lo que puedo sentir todos elevaron su nivel considerablemente por lo que puedo decirles estoy orgulloso de ustedes se que el entrenamiento fue duro muy duro unos más que otros pero me alegra saber que tienen la suficiente determinación para seguir adelante pese a las dificultades por lo que solo me queda agredecerles que confiaran en mi para su entrenamiento y también les tengo unos regalos.** Dijo el rubio a lo que todos los demás sonrienron con felicidad sobre todo porque sabían que el rubio era muy poderoso por lo que alguien tan fuerte les dijera que estaba orgulloso de ellos y ellas los ponía en verdad felices.

 **El primero eres tu kiba, por tu gran desempeño te entrego esta katana-** dijo el rubio para después aparecer en su mano una katana de 1.30 metros plateada con empuñadura negra- **escucha kiba esta es una katana muy especial es más resistente que cualquier otra katana su nomrbre es la poderosa muramasa en poder podríamos comprarla con una espada sagrada asi que cuidala mucho.** Dijo el rubio para entregarle la katana a kiba que estaba muy feliz de recibir ese regalo tan poderoso.

 **Muchas gracias neruto-sempai le prometo que no voy a desperdiciar el entrenamiento que voy a cuidar muy bien de muramasa.** Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

 **Koneko-chan para ti por tu gran voluntad de no darte por vencida pese al entrenamiento, se que sufriste mucho en este entrenamiento pero estoy completamente orgulloso de hacerme llamar tu sensei por eso te estoy agradecido pequeña koneko-chan y se que con el tiempo vas a volverte mas y mas fuerte cada dia, para ti tengo estas manoplas** **que también son muy especiales ya que en ellas puedes almacenar energía natural y poder golpear el menos 7 veces mas fuerte.** Dijo el rubio poniéndose de cunclillas enfrente de koneko extendiendo sus manos en donde estaban las manoplas, koneko llorando de felicidad por que por primera vez alguien le decía que estaba orgulloso de ella bueno rias estaba orgullosa pero que alguien te enseñe como son las cosas y te entrene y te diga que esta orgulloso por tu desempeño es algo que koneko siempre va a atesorar por el resto su vida.

 **Muchas gracias naruto-sensei yo también estoy orgullosa de que sea mi sensei gracias a usted pude superar mis miedos y avanzar en mi vida pensé que tenia que desaserme de los sentimientos para que no hiciera las mismas cosas que esa persona, pero usted me desmostro que no hay nada de qué preocuparse que lo importante es como use esos sentimiento y por eso y muchos más voy a estar completamente agrecida con usted naruto-sensei.** Dijo koneko llorando de felicidad al igual que los demás en especial rias al ver que koneko por fin pudo deshacerse de todos sus miedos y ser feliz ( **felicidades koneko-chan estoy muy feliz por ti)** pensó rias con lágrimas en los ojos feliz por ver a koneko asi.

 **Gracias koneko-chan me alegra que pienses asi de mi yo también te estoy muy agradecido eres mi preciada alumna y te quiero mucho koneko-chan.** Dijo el rubio aun en el abrazo sonriendo y haciendo sonreir aún más a los demás y a los dos seres que están dentro del alver que por muy fuerte que sea nunca va a perder su gran corazón.

 **Bueno la siguiente es akeno-chan, para ti akeno-chan tengo estas gemas, esta gemas sirven para almacenar energía de todos los elementos para despues puedas hacer un ataque sumamente poderoso.** Dijo el rubio dándole dos gemas que van atadas a las muñecas.

 **Ara ara ufufu gracias naruto-kun te lo agradesco mucho las voy a cuidar. Dijo** akeno con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara para después acercarce al rubio y agarra las gemas y también en acto de velocidad le doy un beso en la mejilla al rubio, poniendo muy celosa a rias, y koneko estaba pensando porque le dolio el pecho al ver ese beso en la mejilla.

 **Issei la verdad sigues siendo el más devil de todos asi que espero que en tu tiempo libre entrenes enserio para que puedas proteger a las personas que son queridas para ti de acuerdo? Para ti tengo estos sellos que tienen energía por si te llegas a quedar sin magia solo tienes que poner tu mano en el sello y el mismo sello reaccionara dante magia y también por lo que puedo ver ya no eres esa bestia prevertida obsesionada con los pechos.** Dijo el rubio a lo que todos los demás menos koneko tuvieran un escalofrio en la espalda.

 **Bueno naruto-kun eso se debe a que una vez que todas no estábamos bañando issei intento espiarnos-** dijo rias a lo que issei se puso completamente blanco al ver la mirada de muerte que le dio el rubio, ya que esa mirada prometia mucho dolor- **pero anko lo descubrió y no se como le hizo pero hizo aparecer muchas serpientes que lo ataron y anko lo torturo durante 5 dias sin interrupción cuando pasaron esos cinco días issei cambio y se le quito lo prevertido claro después de torturarlo o por lo menos ahora no lo demuestra por temor a que anko le vaya a ser algo.** Dijo rias con pena recordando lo que paso.

 **Issei que te dije de mirar a si a mi nobleza?-** dijo naruto con una seriedad inmensa y una mirada que prometi mucho dolor a lo que issei simplemente empeso a sudar como puerco- **ya nos arregleremos mas adelante por espiarlas mientras se bañaban asi que vete preparando.** Dijo el rubio emanando un aura negra aterradora.

 **Issei-sempai eres de lo peor.** Dijo koneko con una mueca de odio.

 **Bueno ahora es tu turno mi querida rias-hime para ti tengo esto pergaminos que tienen muchas estrategias de lucha y también unas gemas como las de akeno que almacenan poder para después soltarlo en poderoso ataque úsalos con sabiduría.** Dijo el rubio a lo que rias se acercó para tomar los regalos- **bueno es hora de irnos a descansar los dos dia faltantes para el juego.**

Después de eso todos desaparecieron en el remolino para aparecer en el salón del club.

 **Bueno que descansen y prepárate para tu castigo issei después del juego vas a recibir tu castigo y voy a ser compasivo.** Dijo el rubio a lo que los demás se fueron retirando uno a uno.

 **Espera naruto-kun.** Llamo rias al rubio para que este volteara- **te quiero agradecer por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.** Menciono rias acercándose y dándole al rubio un beso para que el rubio con su lengua pidiera permiso para entrar en la boca de rias a lo que esta acepto rias poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de naruto y el rubio poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de rias des pues un minuto de bailes de lengua se separaron con pequeño hilo saliva entre ambos.

 **No tienes nada que agrdecer mi querida rias-hime lo hice con gusto. Dijo** el rubio con una sonrisa que contajio a rias- **bueno me voy a descansar, que descanses hermosa.** Dijo el rubio para darle orto beso y después irse en un destello amarillo dejando arias, rias solo suspiro con felicidad y se fue dormir.

Dos días después.

Nos encontramos en el raiting game donde la nobleza rias le estaba poniendo la paliza de su vida a la nobleza raiser koneko e issei de dicaron a elminar a todos los peones y las torres de riaser, kiba estaba peleando contra los dos caballos y los alfiles y esta asia le estaba dando apoyo con sus técnicas de largo alcance y sus técnicas curativas, akeno se encargó de elimanar a la reina de raiser ( **eso se oyo gay jajajaja),** mientras que rias y naruto estaban con raise.

En el palco de observadores se encontraban los padres rias asi como sirzech lucifer también estaban los padres de raiser lady y lord phenex y los otros tres mao adjuka, belsebub, serafall leviathan.

 **Vaya no pensé que la nobleza rias-sama fuera tan fuerte como para eliminar toda la nobleza de mi hijo.** Dijo lord phenex a lo que su esposa solo asintió llamando la antencion de los demás.

 **Si a pesar que soy el hermano de rias-tan no sabia que fueran tan fuertes.** Dijo sirzech para volver a ver la pelea pero cuando vio quien estaba con rias se soprendo mucho al igual que sus padres por ver a aquel niño ahora muchacho.

 **Vaya pero si es naruto-kun jamas me imagine que alguien como el se fuera a unir a la nobleza de rias-tan.** Pronuncio lord gremory a lo que su esposa e hijo asintieron para que sirzech tomara la palabra.

 **Ahora entiendo como es que rias y los demás se hicieron tan fuertes si tienen a alguien como naruto-kun de aliado.** Dijo sirzech sonriendo al igual que sus padres.

 **Por qué alaban a ese muchacho que no es mas que un demonio de clase baja que no vale nada?.** Pregunto lady phenex a lo que la familia gremory primero lo vieran con enojo por como se expresaba de el y después le dijeran.

 **Aun que no nos crea lady y lord phenex ese muchacho es mas fuerte rias y raiser juntos.** Dijo lord gremory a lo que los phenex primero se sorpenden para después empezar a reir.

 **Jajajaja enserio me va a ser creer que ese mocoso de clase baja es mas fuerte que mi hijo? Por favor jajajajaja tampoco dberia decir que es mas fuerte rias.** Dijeron los phenex riendo solo para que los gremory dijeran.

 **Si nos quieren creer o no es su problema pero después no diga que no se lo advertimos.** Dijeron los gremory enojados.

Devuelta ala batalla ya solo quedaba raiser enfrente de el se encontraban rias y naruto por lo que sonriendo confiado pensando que seria una batalla fácil dijo.

 **Por que no te rindes rias a pesar de que eliminaron a toda mi nobleza sabes que soy mas fuerte que toda tu nobleza junta sin mencionar soy inmortal por que no los haces un favor y rindes antes de que lo incinere?.** Dijo raiser con una sonrisa arrogante, solo para que rias y naruto lo vieran enojados.

 **Tu no va a poder no nosotros raiser eso te lo puedo asegurar.** Dijo rias con segurdad en sus palabras solo para que raiser se empesara a reir.

 **Como quieras rias una ves que acabe con todos tus siervos me voy a divertir mucho contigo y con tu reina jajajajaja.** Dijo raiser solo para que ni un segundo después saliera disparado por un fuerte golpe en su mejilla de parte de naruto que se veía furioso.

 **Escuchame bien maldito prepotente de porquería vuelva a hablarle asi arias y te juro que corto lo que te hace hombre y te lo meto por el trasero quedo claro pollito.** Dijo el rubio con aura negra rodeándolo y soltando si instintito asiseno solo que esta ves no se contuvo, raiser salio del hoyo el la pared estaba furioso.

 **Como te atreves estúpido demonio de clase baja tu para lo único que sirves es para limpiarme los zapatos bastardo.** Dijo raiser para después lanzarse contra naruto que solo desparecio en destello dorado y aparecer al lado raiser que no le dio tiempo de nada, decibiendo una fuerte patada en la cabeza para mandarlo a volar hacia arriba en otro destello volvio a parcer el rubio para darle semejante puñetazo que lo mando al suelo el rubio volvio a aparecer debajo de el haciendo sellos de manos.

 **Veamos si te gusta que te mojen pollito.** Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tétrica para después decir **SUITON- CHO SUIKOUDAN NO JUTSU(** **estilo de agua jutsu gran misil tiburón acuático)** dijo el rubio para que detrás el apareciera un gran tiburón de unos 7 metros de largo con una gran dentadura para después salir disparado contra raiser que solo veía con miedo el tuboron cuando el tiburón llego con raiser lo atrapo con sus fuertes mandíbulas para después empesar a elevarse aun mas después de elevarse cien metros el tiburón dio la vuelta y se precipito al suelo a gran velocidad para después estrellarse con violencia en el suelo.

Todos en el palco estaban sorprendidos por semejante técnica incluso la familia gremory estaba con los ojos abiertos para después sonreir sabían que raiser iba a perder.

Después del impacto raiser se empeso a levantar lentamente todo lastimado, rias y naruto veian como raiser se levantaba y como sus heridas se cerraban lentamente.

 **No importa con que me ataquen no pueden vencerme soy inmortal.** Dijo raiser alo que naruto fruncio el seño para decir.

 **Veamos si después de esto te vuelves a levantar estúpido pollo sin futuro y fracasado.** Dijo el rubio para levantar su mano donde se empeso a formar una esfera de de color azul que giraba en todas direcciones para después apretar los dientes y que la esfera cambiara de color a blanca y empezara crecer para depues le salieran cuatro cuchillas para después gritar. **FUTON-RASEN SHURIKEN( estilo de viento shuriken de viento espiral)** grito el rubio para después lanzar el titánico ataque contra raiser que nada pud hacer para esquevarlo recibiéndolo de lleno.

Cuando el rasen-shuriken impacto con raiser la técnica exploto y se expandio crando ráfagas de un fuerte viendo, dentro de la técnica sa veía a raiser gritar como poseído por el dolor una vez que la técnica termino se veía a raiser tirado en el suelo.

 **Porque, porque no me puedo regenerar por que mi poder no función.** Murmuro raiser pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan a lo que rubio de contesto.

 **Esa técnica se llama rasen-shuriken hace mucho daño externo pero no tanto como el daño interno esa técnica ataca a nivel celular por lo que recibiste millones y millones de ataques es como si un millar de agujas se incrustaran en tu piel.** Dijo el rubio serio, alo que todos los demás incluso los que estan en el palco que darán aterrados ante semejante técnica, raiser ya no pudo mas y que do inconsiente.

 **(raiser phenez-sama no puede continuar por lo que la victoria es para rias-sama y su nobleza se oyo la voz de hana la reyna de sirzech)**

Después de eso todos volvieron a aparecer en el salón donde se encontraban los padres de rias y sirzech.

 **Felicidades rias-chan por ganar el juego.** Felicitaron los gremory a lo que rias solo dio una reverencia a modo de agrdecimiento- **ahora dime naruto-kun como es que eres tan fuerte posiblemente seas tan fuerte como sirzech que esta en la categoría de mao.** Pregunto lord gremory impresionando a todos en especial a sirzech por esa comparación.

 **Bueno creo que llego el tiempo de contarles mi vda mejor aun se las mostrare por lo que esta noche los espero en cabaña que esta fuera de la cuidad.** Dijo el rubio para desaparecer en el remolino, todos los demás se quedaron viendo donde estaba el rubio para después que sirzech dijera.

 **Alguien sabe la dirección de donde queda la cabaña de naruto-kun?** Pregutnto sirzecha a lo que todos se quedaran con una gota de sudor en la nuca tipo anime para después encogerse hombros ya darían con ella.

Ya en la noche naruto se encontraba sentado en un sillón, mientras graffia hacia té ´para los invitados que no tardarían en llegar, de pronto el golpeteo de la puerta principal se cuch para que graffia saliera a abrir cuando los gremory la vieron se sorprendieron pero ya preguntarían después.

 **Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada pasen y acomódense donde gusten.** Dijo el rubio a sus invitados que se entaron en los demás sillones con rias su lado y koneko del otro, después llego graffia a repartir el té a los demás.

 **Bueno naruto ahora si nos puedes contar como es que eres tan fuerte?**. Pregunto sirzech

 **Está bien pero mejor aún se los voy a mostrar.** Les dijo el rubio para cerrar sus ojos y después abrirlo con su rinne-sharingan activado sorprendiendo alos que no sabían después el rubio susurro **(arte ilusorio vista al pasado).** Para que después todos se vieran flotando encima de una aldea- **aquí es donde naci, konohagakure no sato( aldea escindida entre las hojas), vamos una cabaña,** flotando hacia una cabaña fuera de la aldea vieron que un rubio mayor muy parecido a naruto entraba en la cabaña por lo que ellos también entraron y vienron como el rubio ayudaba a una mujer peliroja que estaba dando a luz- **ellos son mis padres, minato namikase y kushina uzumaki-** les dijo el rubio a los demás cuando repente el llanto de un bebe se escuchó por toda la habitacion dando a entender que naruto había nacido, rias akeno koneko graffia y las demás soltaron aaaawwww con ternura al ver bebe naruto rias estaba maravillada al ver al naruto bebe que se veía tan tierno, de repente ven como un enmascarado secuestra naruto.

 **Aléjate de la jinchuriky si no quieres que tu hijo muera al minuto de nacer yondaime.** Dijo el enmascarado poniendo un kunai en cuello del bebe.

 **De acuerdo tranquilo no le hagas daño**. Dijo el yondaime, los gremory y los otros estaban furirosos querían hacer algo pero no podían.

 **Yo estoy completamente traquilo.** Dijo el enmascarado solo para aventar al bebe al aire el yondaime viendo eso desaperecio en un destello dorado, los demás entendieron de por que naruto era asi de rápido, cuando el yondaime volteo a ver a su esposa ya con su bebe en sus brazos de dio cuenta de que el enmascarado se la llevo, or lo que en un destello que de color dorado apareció en una habitación de la cabaña dejando al bebe rubio.

 **Esperame aquí Naru-chan tengo que ir a rescatar mama no tardo.** Dijo el rubio mayor para desaparecer en un destello y aparecer en un capo abierto donde el enmascarado te nia a kushina amarrada, un sello se veía en el vientre de kushina el enmascarado hizo sellos de mano para después romper el sello de kushina, de repente un zorro enorme con nueve colas apareció- **el es el llamado kiuby el zorro demonio de las nueve colas.** Le dijo el naruto para que todos lo demás ser sorprendieran, sepuede ver como minato llega y recoge a kushina para después aparecer y dejar a kuchina al lado del naruto bebe.

 **Hola mi pequeño naru-chan aquí esta mama.** Dijo kushina con infinito amor hacia el bebe.

 **Ahora regreso kushi-chan tengo que detener al zorro.** Dijo minato para después ponerse una capa blanca con llamas anaranjadas en la parte baja con los kanjis de yondamie en la espalda, desaparecio para ver como los shinobis caian como moscas ante el kiuby pero antes de enfretarse al kiuby tenia que detener al enmascardo, por que la lucha inicio, ls gremory y demás veian como luchaba el padre de naruto.

Una vez derrotado el enmacarado, minato desaparecio para aparecer frente al kiuby haciendo señales de manos para después pones su mano en el suelo y girtar **kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación)** grito minato para después en una nube de humo grande apareciera el sapo mas grande que allan visto en sus vidas.

 **gamabunta nesecito que detangas al kiuby, tengo que ir por alguien.** Dijo el rubio para desparecer en un destello y aparecer en el cuarto donde estaba su hijo y su esposa- **kushi-chan el kiuby esta destrullendo todo la única forma de pararlo es sellándolo pero ya no lo puedo sellar en ti.** Dijo el rubio para después mirar al bebe naruto.

 **No ni se te ocurra sellarlo en mi bebe minato.** Dijo la peliroja llorando- **mejor sellalo dentro de mi ya que estoy muriendo me llevare al kiuby conmigo ade mas necesita su padre-** llorando kushina le dijo a minato.

 **También necesita a su madre kushi-chan además no puedo sellarlo en ti no resistirías al sello y kiuby seria libre de nuevo.** Dijo minato con una gran trsitesa.

 **Esta bien no puedo creer que hayas ganado esta discusión.** Le dijo kushina, para después cargar al bebe y desaparecer en un destello apareciendo en el campo de batalla, para después hacer sellos de mano y convocar santuario y una cunaa color rojo con negro donde pusieron al bebe naruto, el bebe con tanto ruido se despertó y empeso a llorar.

 **Lo siento te desperté Naru-chan.** Susurro kushina al bebe para después acarasiarle la mejilla alo que el bebe respondio al taco de su madre calmándose, minato haciendo sellos de mano dijo **shiky fujin (sello consumidor de la parca)** para después los gremory y los demás sientieran un escalofrio aler aparecer al ser detrás de minato.

El kiuby vio hacia al santurio y vio que lo querían volver a sellar dentro del niño por lo que pensado( **no no me van a volver a enserrar y menos en un mocoso)** para después dirigir una de sus garras hacia el bebe naruto cuando de repente tanto minato como kushina se pudieran enfrente de la garra que les atravesó el estómago salvando asi la vida de su hijo.

 **Escucha naruto-chan vas a tener una vida difícil pero no te rindas sigue adelante, con respecto a las prohibiciones de los shinobis, no pidas dinero prestado, no tomes alcohol hasta los 18 años, con respecto a las mujeres que puedo decir yo soy una jeje solo consigue una mujer o mujeres no importa pero consíguete una como tu madre no una rarita, por cierto aléjate de jiraiya-sensei ya que es un pervertido, también come tus verduras naruto-chan lamento que no tengamos que estar contigo.** Le dijo kushina llorando al bebe- **lo siento minato-kun ocupe todo el tiempo-** le dijo a su esposo, minato solo sonrio y dijo.

 **no te preocupes kushina-chan, naruto-chan mi palabras para son que le hagas caso a todo lo que te dijo tu oka-chan te amamos naruto-chan no lo olvides.** Dijo minato con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos para después decir- **sello de ocho trigramas-** dijo me naito para que el shinigami que se encontraba atras del metiera sumano atraves del vientre del rubio para llegar al kiuby y sacar una masa azul que era el alma, cuando termino apareció un sello en estomago del bebe, con sus últimos momentos de vida cargaron al bebe para darle un último abrazo. Para que después calleran muertos con él bebe en brazos que empeso a llorar porque sabía que sus padres habían muerto.

Los presentes estaban llorando por ver como naruto el mismo dia que nacio se quedó sin padres.

 **Tus padres fueron unos grandes heroes dignos de respeto naruto-kun.** Dijo sirzech con una sonrisa, todos los demás asintieron.

 **Ojala la gente de la aldea hubiera pensado lo mismo.** Dijo naruto confundiendo a los demás, para después ver cómo cambia la escena y ver a un naruto de 3 años en el orfanato enfrente de la cuidadora.

 **Un demonio miserable como tú no merece quedarse por eso agarra tus porquerías y lárgate de aquí.** Dijo la cuidadora con asco para seguidamente sacar al rubio del orfanato y lansarlo a las calles,los observadores se encontraban indignados por como esa mujer trato al niño, vemos como vuelve a cambiar la escena para ver a un naruto de 5 años corriendo de una turba de aldeanos dando un giro en callejón para perderlos pero lamentablemente era un callejón sin salida los aldeanos no tardaron en encontrarlo.

 **Ahora si vas a pagar por lo que hiciste maldito demonio.** Dijo uno de los aldeanos para enseguida con los demás aldeanos empezar a golpear indiscriminadamente al pequeño.

 **Por que me hacen esto yo no les hice nada y si lo hice porfavor perdón.** Dijo el pequeño llorando.

 **Tu maldito engendro mastate a mi hermano y por eso vamos a terminar lo que inicio el yondaime.** Dijo un aldeano para seguir masacrando al pobre pequeño, los observadores estaban futiosos y eso es decir poco querían acabar con esos malditos que le hacían daño al pequeño, rias no aguantando más lanzo poder de la destrucción contra los aldeanos pero solo los atravesó después intento golpearlos pero todo lo que hacía era en vano, después de la palisa se ve como llevaron a naruto a un bosque que se llama el bosque de la muerte, hay arrojaron al pobre pequeño.

 **Porfin nos desicimos de ese maldito mustruo.** Dijo uno de los aldeanos para que los demás gritaran contentos.

Vemos al pequeño naruto totalmente ensangrentado arrastrándose hacia un tronco que estaba hueco cuando llego al tronco, con su pequeño dedito escribió en la tierra **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO** cuando los gremory leyeron eso y ya no pudieron contener las lagrimas incluso el siempre fuerte sirzech estaba llorando por tanta crueldad.

Después de eso pasaron mas escenas de golpisas al pequeño, después se ve a un naruto de 13 años peleando contra otro chico de la misma edad de nombre sasuke.

Cuando vieron esa pelea se sorprendieron por el nivel de los dos.( **ya saben a que pelea me refiero naruto vs asuke en el valle del fin)** para ver como el chico llamado sasuke atraviesa muy cerca del corazón al rubio con su técnica chidori eso espanto alas mujeres presentes.

Después fueron pasando como naruto fue desterrado por no poder traer a sasuke ala aldea como naruto se encuentra con jiraiya, para que este lo entrenara cuando los demás vieron como fue el entrenamiento de naruto se imprsienaron de lo duro que era sobre todo koneko que pensó que su entrenamiento duro no se compraba con el inferno de entrenamiento del rubio, después vemos la cuarta guerra como naruto se enfrento ajubi a madara y a óbito de como obtuvo sus poderes y su llegada al nuevo mundo.

Ya fuera del genjutsu todos estaban callados tratando de digerir lo que fue la vida pasada del rubio frente a ellos, después de unos minutos rias, akeno, koneko, grayfia, miu, erza y shigure se lanzaron a abrazar al rubio llorando no pudiendo creer la vida tan difícil del rubio.

 **Probrecito de mi querido naruto-kun, te prometo jamas dejarte solo.** Dijo rias llorando para después besar al rubio haciendo sonreir a su familia por gran hombre que eligio su hija, si antes respetan al rubio ahora lo respetaban aun mucho mas.

 **Naeuto-sensei le prometo que no lo voy a dejar solo y seguir sus enseñanzas con orgullo.** Dijo igualmente koneko que sigue abrazando al rubio, todos lo demás tenían el mismo pensamiento jamas dejarían solo al rubio para que ya no sufriera mas.

 **Naruto-chan desde este momento me puedes llamar oka-san.** Dijo venelana con una sonrisa que transmitia mucho amor fraternal ya que viendo la vida del rubio despertó hacia el el instinto materno.

 **A mi me puedes decir oto-san.** Dijo lord gremory igualmente con una sonrisa.

 **A mi puedes decirme cuñado o nisan.** Dijo sirzech con una sonrisa sonrojando a rias pero ella ya sabia que desde que paso el combate contra raiser el rubio se volvio su prometido lo que la hacia inmensamente feliz.

 **A que te refieres con cuñado sirzech-nisan?. Dijo** el rubio haciendo sonreir feliz a sirzech por el nisan ahora ya tenia un hermanito menor como siempre había querido, si tienes a su hermana menor rias pero es difernte tener un hermano que una hermana.

 **Bueno a lo que me refiero esque desde que venciste a raiser tu pasaste a ser el prometido de rias-tan.** Dijo sirzche a lo que todos menos los gremory se sorprendieron para después el rubio sonreir y decir.

 **Será un honor tomar como prometida y esposa a ami querida rias-hime.** Dijo el rubio sonriendo feliz para después voltear a ver a rias- **rias-hime me harias el honor y el hombre mas feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia-** dijo el rubio sosteniendo la mano rias, para que esta se sonrojara al máximo.

 **Por supuesto me encantaría ser tu novia naruto-kun.** Dijo rias desbordando alegría por lo caballeroso y el gran hombre del que se enamoró y con el cual va a casarse, todos lo demás aplaudieron este acontecimiento…. **CONTINUARA**

 **BUENO AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO EL CAPITULOY UNAS VES MAS EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO POR LO DEL HAREM OJALA NO SE DECEPCIONEN.**

 **HAREM DE NARUTO**

 **Rias gremory**

 **Akeno himejima**

 **Koneko toujo**

 **Xenovia**

 **Zona sitri**

 **Serafall leviathan**

 **Grayfia lucifuge**

 **Miu furinji**

 **Shigure kousaka**

 **Erza escarlet**

 **Tsukuyomi**

 **Amaterasu**

 **COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE ESTA SON LAS 12 CHICAS QUE VAN A ESTAR CON NARUTO ESTE EL HAREM DEFINITIVO POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN Y OJALA NO DEJEN DE LEER EL FIC EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO**

 **EL HAREM DE ISSEI**

 **Asia argento**

 **Irina**

 **Kuroka**

 **Rossewice**

 **Esas son las que van a estar son issei, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EMPIESA UNA NUEVA SAGA Y TAMBIEN EN EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO SE VAN A CONOCER LOS OTROS DOS SERES QUE ESTAN DENTRO DE NARUTO BUENO NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA** **CHAO CHAO**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **CON RESPECTO A LO DE LA PERVERCION ISSEI DECIDI QUE SERIA MENOS PERVERTIDO POR QUE SEAMOS SINCEROS NO ES QUE NO SEA BUENO QUE SEA PERVERTIDO SINO QUE EN EL ANIME CAE MAL POR LA SIMPLE OBSECION A LOS PECHOS NO DIGO QUE ESTE MAL SI NO QUE POR LO MENOS TAMBIE SE INTERESARA EN LAS DEMAS PARTES DEL CUERPO Y NO SOLO LA TETAS, ESO LA VERDAD ME CAYO MAL QUE SEA UN MEGA PREVERTIDO OBSECIONADO CON LAS TETAS BUENO POR LO MENOS A MI ME CAYO MAL POR ESO LE QUITE UN POCO DE SU PERVERCIDAD, SORRY SO MUCH.**

 **Alexzero: hola como estas, gracias por tus comentario y ojala que te guste cap, saludos.**

 **OTAKU fire: hola como estas, gracias por tu apoyo mi amigo, ojala te guste el cap.**

 **Zafir 09: hola como estas gracias por tus comentarios, sobre lo de kuroka, está bien voy a meterla al harem de naruto, pero no voy a sacar xenovia porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos junto con sona, pero si voy a sacar una para meter a kuroka, con respecto a lo de issei reencarnado con los dos peones no, no los dos peones no son mutados solo uno, y naruto fue reencarnado con cuatro peones mutados y dos normales. Si sé que hice a issei muy débil pero si te das cuenta en el anime tuvo que ser asi puesto que todavía nisiquiera despertaba a ddraig.**

 **LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO Y HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN ASUS CREADORES.**

 **UNA NUEVA OPORTUNINAN, UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

 **Capítulo 5: la identidad de los desconocidos.**

En el capítulo anterior: **rias-hime me harias el honor y el hombre mas feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia-** dijo el rubio sosteniendo la mano rias, para que esta se sonrojara al máximo.

 **Por supuesto me encantaría ser tu novia naruto-kun.** Dijo rias desbordando alegría por lo caballeroso y el gran hombre del que se enamoró y con el cual va a casarse, todos lo demás aplaudieron este acontecimiento.

Después de eso encontramos a los dos residentes véase naruto y grayfia junto con sus invitados cenando tranquilamente en el comedor de la cabaña del rubio afortunado con rias a su derecho y grayfia como es su reina a su lado izquierdo.

 **Y ahora que tienes pensado hacer naruto-chan.** Pregunto lord gremory obteniendo la atención de los demás.

 **Bueno oto-san primero tengo planeado publicar mis dos nuevos volúmenes de la serie icha icha-** dijo el rubio para que tanto sirzech, lord gremory, e issei se emocionaran- **despues voy a continuar con el entrenamiento de mi querida aprendis koneko-chan-** dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sadica a lo que koneko primero se aterro para luego empesar a llorar tipo anime para después resignarse pero después puso una cara y una mirada de determinación para hacer orgulloso a su sensei.

 **Naruto-sensei me preguntaba, si aparte del entrenamiento en sejutsu me podría enseñar a hacer lo que usted.** Pregunto koneko con timides por la respuesta de su querido sensei, todos los demás sonrieron.

 **Si es lo que quieres con gusto te voy a enseñar koneko-chan.** Le respondio el rubio, después de esa pequeña platica todos se empezaron a retirar par quedar solamente grayfia y naruto.

 **Naruto-sama me preguntaba si me podría dar algunos consejos, como usted sabe mi magia es sobre el hielo, por lo que me preguntaba si me podria ayudar a mejorar.** Le pregunto grayfia a lo que naruto primero se sorprendio por que seamos sinceroas grayfia es de las más fuertes para después sonreir.

 **Por supuesto que si grayfia-chan lo mismo que koneko-chan te veo mañana alas 7 de la mañana en el lago del bosque.** Dijo naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa ya que iba a ser algo que siempre quiso hacer.

 **Esta bien naruto-sama, será que mejor que se vaya a dormir.** Le dijo grayfia a lo que el rubio solo asintió.

 **Buenas noches grayfia-chan, que descanses.** Menciono el rubio para después acercarce a grayfia darle un beso en la mejilla, después el rubio se fue a su habitan.

 **Que es esto que siento, ese beso en mi mejilla se sintió bien.** Dijo grayfia con un muy pequeño sonrojo.

Ala mañana siguente koneko y rias asi como grayfia se encontraban en la orilla del lago esperando al rubio que las cito alas 7 de la mañana pero ESO FUE HACE TRES HORAS, de repente en un tornado de fuego apareció el rubio.

 **Buenos días mis queridas estudiante como amanecieron el dia de hoy?**. Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa, a lo que las tres mujeres presentes les dio un tic en su ceja.

 **Llega tarde naruto-sensei.** Dijo koneko con una mueca de enojo.

 **lo siento por llegar tarde pero esque me perdi en camino de la vida.** Dij el rubio soriendo a lo que las tres chicas cayeron tipo anime.

 **ES MENTIRA**. Gritaron las tres.

 **Bueno bueno vamos a empesar, koneko-chan, grayfia-chan quítense sus playeras.** Dijo el rubio sacándole un sonrojo a las tres chicas.

 **Naruto-sensei pervertido como se le ocurre pedirnos eso.** Dijo koneko con una mueca de enojo, pero por alguna razón no le importaría mucho hacerlo.

 **No pienses cosas que no son koneko-chan, voy a ponerles unos sellos y para eso los tengo que poner en su torso.** Dijo el rubio serio, para que las dos chicas se quitaran sus playeras, la de koneko era la playera de educación física de la academia, mientras que la de grayfia era una de color azul claro, después de que se la quitaran el rubio no puedo evitar dar un vistaso, koneko traía un brazier de color blanco mientras el de gryfia era rojo muy sexis a la opinión del rubio, naruto se acercó y les pidió que extendieran los brazon a los lados alo que las chicas obedecieron, el rubio empeso a hacer sellos de mano para decir **sellos de contención y gravedad-activar( lo siento amigos pero no se me la pronunciación en japonés)** para que después vieran como empezaron a aparecer kanjis por todo su torzo y brazos.

Unos segundos después las dos chicas, calleron de rodillas al suelo por la presión que ejercían los sello de gravedad.

 **Que es esto no puedo pararme.** Dijeron koneko y grayfia tratando de pararse inútilmente.

 **Esos son sellos de gravedad lo que hacen es aumentar la gravedad de sus cuerpos 5 veces más de lo que pesan actualmente por ejemplo si pesasn 50 kilos su peso se incrementa a 250 kilos, los otros sellos son para limitar su magia a una cuarta parte.** Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a las presentes.

 **Ahora quiero den diez vueltas al lago en dos horas, si no lo logran van a sufrir un castigo.** Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sadica en el rostro para que la dos chicas se aterraran.

 **PERO ESO IMPOSIBLE ACASO NOR QUIERES MATAR.** Dijeron la dos mujeres

 **Quieren que sea el doble de vueltas?.** Dijo el rubio solo para que la otras dos empesaran a leventar lentamente- **a por cierto se me olvidaba decirles por cada 5 minutos de retraso, harán 10 sentadillas, 10 largartijas y 10 abdominales ahora si pueden comenzar muajajajajajajajajaja.** Sijo rubio riéndose como un loco malvado desquiciado las dos chicas sumamente aterradas, comenzaban a arrepentirse de pedirle al rubio que las entrenara.

 **Rias-hime tu entrenamiento será este**. Dijo el rubio dándoles unos libros de estrategia avanzada- **tienes que memorizar esos libros para el final del dia cuando lo crea necesario te voy a hacer preguntas de situaciones peligrosas y tu me vas a tener que dar respuestas de salida sin que tengan bajas en tu aliados.** Dijo el rubio a lo que rias asintió para después acercarce al rubio y abrazarlo por el cuello y darle un beso para después decirle.

 **No te voy a decepcionar carño.** Dijo rias determinada.

 **Jamas voy a estar decepcionado de ti princesa.** Dijo el rubio para como rias se iva a sentar a un árbol para empezar a leer.

Después de dos horas y quince minutos la primera en terminar fue grayfia y quience minutos después koneko.

 **Bueno grayfia se tardo 15 minutos por sobre las dos horas por lo que grayfia-chan te toca hacer 30 de cada una, koneko-chan tu tardaste 30 mintos por que toca 60 de cada uno**. Dijo el rubio para que las chicas llorando se pusieran hacer los ejercicios indicados, después de que terminaran de hacer los ejercicios el rubio las llamo a las 3 para comer algo.

 **Se que es muy duro el entrenamiento pero se que pueden soportarlo ustedes son muy fuertes.** Les dijo el rubio- **después de comer vamos a descansar una hora para reposar la comida, después koneko-chan como tu puedes usar el chacra vamos a ver cuales son tus afinidades elementales después de eso vas a meditar por dos horas sin moverte para nada, grayfia-chan tú vas a hacer algunos ejercicios de control que te voy a poner quedo para las dos?-** les dijo naruto para las dos asentir, después el rubio en una explocion de humo saco una guitarra acústica empeso a tocar para después empesar a cantar.

 **Y los niños sonríen y podemos ver alegría sin fiiiiin.** Cantaba el rubio las chicas pensaban que el rubio cantaba muy bien que incluso podria ser cantate profesional- **dejan a los adultos y dibujan sus suños sobre un puente de arcoíris, un harem es un paraíso del corazón y siempre puede ser mejooor, llegara el dia en que un mundo nuevo de tallas d llegara a tiii si tiiieneees un prevertido espíritu siempre podras a una chica manosear y la paz que serntiras a si al un pezón sentir no se podrá comprar.** PUUUUMMM la tres chicas golpearon al rubio mandándolo a volar al lago con una mueca de enojo, cuando regreso el rubio todo mojado le dijeron.

 **A SI NO VA LA CANCIOOOON.** GRITARON LAS CHICAS ENOJADAS.

 **Bueno pero no tienen que enojarse.** Dijo el rubio con tres chichones en la cabeza- **aver que les parece esta-** dijo el rubio para empesar a cantar otra vez- **en el bosque de la china la chinota se callo en los huevos del gorila que estaba tomando el sol, el gorila emputado un madraso le metio la chinita medio muerta de un pedo lo mato.** El rubio no pudo seguir cantanto por que le volvieron a pegar.

 **NO DESTRUYAS LA INFANCIA DE LOS DEMAS.** Le volvieron a gritar las chicas al rubio que solo estaba llorando tipo anime.

 **Que malas son, pero está bien aver que les parece esta-** el rubio empeso a cantar otra vez- **cepillin, cepillin, en la feria de cepillin cepillin cepillin en la feria de cepillin, en la feria de cepillin me encontré a mi compadre chupe y chupe hasta la madre, mi comadre se calló todo culo se le vio mi compadre aprovechado todo el pene le metio, cepillin cepillin en la feria de ceíllin en la feria de cepillin.** PUMMMMMM l chicas le quitaron la guitarra al rubio para después rompérsela en la cabeza.

 **COMO TE ATREVES A DESTRUIR NUESTRA INFANCIA.** Le gritaron las chicas nuevamente

 **Que malas son porque destruyeron mi gutarra.** Dijo el rubio llorando para las chicas solo soltaran mhp eso te pasa por destruir infancias, le dijeron las chicas.

 **Bueno ya dejando las payasadas a un lado.** Dijo el rubio retomando la seriedad para seguir en el entrenamiento y sacando un papel de su bolsillo- **acercarte koneko-chan agarra este papel y tranmitele chacra para ver a que elementos eres afin.** Le dijo el rubio a koneko **.**

 **Esta bien naruto-sensei.** Dijo koneko.

 **Si el papel se parte en dos tienes afinidad con el futon, si moja es suiton, si se arruga es raiton, si desmorona es doton y si se incendia es katon.** Explico el rubio, cuando koneko paso chacra al papel es se partio en dos mitades indicando que tenia el futo para después una de las mitades se arrugara indicando raiton y la otra mitad se mojo indicando que también tenia suiton.

 **Bueno koneko-chan tienes tres afinidades, el futon, el raiton y el suiton el futon es muy bueno para el corto y mediano alcance el raiton es para el corto, mediano y largo alcanze y el suiton para el largo alcanze y para la defensa felicidades.** Dijo explico el rubio para después acariciarle la cabeza a koneko que sonrio feliz porque iba a ser muy fuerte.

 **Ahora vamos a empezar con el control del chacra para koneko-chan y control elemental para grayfia-chan, koneko-chan lo que quiero que hagas es agarrar una hoja y ponértela en la frente y hacer que se quede pegada a tu frente al menos unas hora, tu grayfia-chan quiero que agarres una hoja y con tu magia de viento la partas a la mitad.** Les dijo el rubio a lo que koneko asintió para sentarse y poner una hoja de un árbol en frente para transmitir chacra pero la hoja exploto- **la hoja exploto por que pusiste mucho chacra koneko-chan y si pones muy poco la hoja no se quedara pegada.** , y grayfia solo lo vio con confucion.

 **Pero naruto-sama mi magia es de hielo no viento.** Le dijo grayfia a lo que el rubio le respondio.

 **Escucha grayfia-chan el hielo se compone por dos elementos el viento y el agua por lo que tienes que ser capaz de serparar el hielo a sus dos elementos básicos una vez que hagas esto tu dominio con el hielo se va elevar desmesuradamente.** Le explico el rubio a grayfia para que esta impresionada con la explicación asintiera para que comenzara a entrenar.

Después de como dos horas koneko habanzo un poco al igual que grayfia cuando de repente una barrera se ergio para encerrarlos a los 4 para después que apareciera un sujeto con armadura blanca con alas verdes.

 **Quien eres tú y por qué nos encerraste en la barrea.** Dijo rias poniéndose en guardia al igual que koneko y grayfia naruto solo se cruzó de brazos pero aun asi en alerta.

 **Mi nombre es vali el dueño de albion el vanishin dragon y ando buscando al welsh dragon que según supe pertenece a tu nobleza asi que más ta conviene decirme donde se encuentra si no quieres que te pase algo a ti a los otros que están contigo.** Dijo el ahora conocido como vali, sorprendiendo a todos menos naruto que ya sabía que se trataba del dragon blanco ya que su ser interior se lo explico hace tiempo.

 **Si te atreves a hacerles algo algo las chicas te juro que te cortare lo que te hace hombre y te lo meteré por el trasero te quedo claro.** Dijo el rubio soltando su instinto asesino.

 **Si tan solo no estuviéramos tan cansadas.** Dijo rias a lo que las otras chicas asintieron ya que estaban bastantes cansadas por el entrenamiento.

 **No se preocupen chicas yo siempre las protejere.** les dijo rubio dando un paso al frente poniéndose enfrente de las chicas para que su lado aparecieran tres clones para que protejieran a las chicas.

 **No me interesa pelear contra alguien tan débil como tu.** Dijo vali muy confiado

 **Ya veremos pequeño dragon sin dientes.** Dijo el rubio haciendo enojar a vali con su comentario, vali enojado se lanzo a toda velocidad contra naruto que solo desaparecio en un destello amarillo apareciendo a su espalda dándole un golpe para arrojarlo al suelo.

 **Como te atreves, aunque devo admitir que eres mucho mas rápido que yo pero no tienes nada que hacer ante un dragon.** Dijo vali confiado

 **Quien dijo que eras el único dragon presente eh.** Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

 **De que diablos estas hablando imbécil, tu no tienes al welsh dragon según se el welsh dragon es issei hyodo y ese no eres tu.** Dijo vali sonriendo con burla al rubio.

 **Y quien dijo que soy el dueño del welsh dragon no. Mi dragon es mas fuerte que el welsh dragon y tu vanishin dragon juntos, pero si no me crees te voy a tener que mostrar.** Dijo el rubi alzando su brazo para gritar **–GREAT RED-** grito el rubio impactando a los demás ya no lo creían los cielos se cubireron de nubes los rayos y relámpagos aparecieron para después caer un rayo en naruto y se escuchara un rugido sumamente poderoso, para que después vieran como en el brazo del rubio apareció un guantelete de color anaranjado con rojo como si fueran llamas, el guante le cubria hasta el codo en torso de la mano estaba una gema de color rojo fuego los dedos del guante parecían garras en lo largo del guante aparecieron picos de color negro.

 **Como ya debes de conocer GREAT READ es conocido como la existencia mas fuerte seguida del uroboros dargon ophis, bueno pues como ya viste yo tengo la scared gear del great red el dragon del apocalipsis el verdadero dios dragon rojo el true dragon.** Dijo el rubio sonriendo, del rubio salía una aura sumamente poderosa eh intimidante de color rojo como si fueran llamas.

 **Deves estar bromeando nadie nunca en toda la historia había portado al great dragon es imposible deveria estar en la brecha dimencional.** Dijo aterrado vali sudando como puerco, de repente del cielo si hizo una grieta de donde salio una muchacha muy hermosa de aspecto gotico con cabello negro hasta la cintura ojos negro vestida con un vestido negro con un escote mostrando parte de sus pechos.

 **Que haces aquí uroboros dragon ophis que te hizo venir?.** Pregunto el rubio serio a lo que ophis contesto.

 **Bueno de repente sentí el poder del gran rojo en el mundo humano cosa que me sorprende porque él está en grieta dimencional.** Menciono ophis sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

 **cambia con migo aibou.** Le dijo el ser ahora conocido como el gran rojo a lo que el rubio solo asintió- **hola ophis si te estas preguntando como es que estoy dentro de un humano es sencillo sinti curuiosidad sobre el mundo humano y decidi convertirme por una vida humana en sacerd gear para saber sobre el mundo humano, para mi suerte el dia que dicidi eso sentí un poder muy grande tanto como el welsh y vanishin dragon cuando investige quien era me encontré con este mocoso por lo que decidi que me iba a convertir en su scared gear cuando me introduje en el y revise sus memorias no podía creer lo que paso esta muchacho y por eso no podía pedir a un mejor compañero que es un kabron infantil inmaduro pervertido idiota.** Todos estaban con una gota en la nuca por como el dragon le estaba diciendo al rubio- **pero muy veliente kabron jajajaja pero bueno eso es lo de menos y quien está en la brecha dimencional es un clon mio cuando vi en las memorias de este chico vi una técnica muy útil por lo que cree ese clon para no romper el equlibrio bueno fue un placer hablar con ustedes.** Termino el dragon para volver a cambiar con naruto.

 **Maldito dragon como te atreves a decirme todo eso que te parecería que yo te llamara dragon coberde que se aterra ante dos humanos.** Dijo el rubio recordando cuando los metio en el genjutsu de las llamas de la juventud, todos los demás veian incrédulos como el rubio discutia con la existencia mas fuerte los dos parecían unos niños.

 **Sabes chico me gradas no todos insultan al gran rojo y viven para contarlo.** Dijo ophis con una pequeña sonrisa- **por lo que por un tiempo me voy a quedar en el mundo humano, para conocerte mejor.** Dijo ophis para desaparecer y aparecer la lado del rubio para abrazarlo.

 **OYE DRAGON LEGENDARIO O NO, NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE REPEGARTE ASI A MI NOVIO Y PROMETIDO.** Grito rias acercándose rápido para después empujar a ophis y abrazar a su prometidohaciendo sudar a los demás por sus celos y por que empujo a ophis.

 **Si rias-sama tiene razón aléjate de naruto-sensei/naruto-sama.** Dijeron koneko y grayfia abrazando también al rubio, lo que es raro por que hace solo unos minutos ninguna de las tres se podían mover,( **lo que puede hacer el poder de los celos verdad amigos)** para después ver a ophis un poco sorprendida por que nadie había osado oponérsele.

 **Jajaja ustedes son raras nadie había osado ponerse en mi contra mucho menos ponerme las manos encima y ustedes no solo hicieron eso sino que me empujaron contal de proteger al chico que por cierto como te llamas muchacho.** Hablo ophis primero poniendo nerviosas alas chicas por hacerla enojar, pero después se tranquilizaron cuando vieron que no les iba a ser nada.

 **Bueno ophis-san mi nombre es-** poniendo un pose ridícula estilo jiraiya- **yo soy el que hace a las mujeres desmayarse, soy el que hace a los hombres aterrarse con solo una mirada soy el epitome de la masculinidad el gran, poderoso y sensual NARUTO UZUMAKI-SAMA.** Termino el rubiio sacándoles una mega gota incluida ophis y vali en la nuca estilo anime por tan inusual presentación aun que rias tenia un poco de vergüenza ajena por la presentación de su novio.

 **Que rayos fue eso, eso fue vergonzoso.** Dijeron vali y ophiz.

 **Malditos ignorantes, no saben lo que es una buena presentación.** Respondio el rubio ofendido.

 **Dejando tus estupideces de lado no ppor que tengas al gran rojo como scared gear eres mas fuerte que yo.** Dijo vali con su armadura puesta.

 **Vamos a ver si dices lo mismo después de esto.** Dijo el rubio haciendo sellos de mano confudiendo a ophis y a vali cuando escucharon decir al rubio **-** **katon gokakyo no jutsu ( estilo de fuego-gran bola de fuego)** dijo el rubio exasalando una poderosa bola de fuego que dirigio a vali que sorprendio, nadamas se escuchó **divide,divide,divide** , se escuchó de vali para que vieran como la enorme bola de fuego se fue haciendo más pequeña hasta ser del tamaño de una canica.

 **Mi scared gear se llama divine dividing, lo que hace que cualquier ataque redusca su poder dándomelo ami por lo que no tienes nada que hacer.** Dijo vali arrogante solo para que el rubio sonriera con sadismo.

 **Veo que eres fuerte jajajaja veamos que haces con esto rias-hime koneko-chan grayfia-chan ophis-san aléjense.** Dijo el rubio haciendo sellos para luego gritar- **KATON-GOUKA MEKKYAKU( estilo de fuego-destruccion infernal)** grito el rubio para que todos quedaran impactados por la enorme ENORME ola de fuego que desato el infierno, vali aterrorizado intento dividir el poder de ese infierno, **dividing,dividing,dividing,dividing,** intentando dividrir el poder aque no fue suficiente al sobrecargar su scared gear que deshizo en pedasos, cuando la ola de fuego lo iba a calcinar una muralla de agua creada por naruto.

 **Porque, porque no pude hacer nada contra ti, por que me salvaste después de que te ataque e insulte a tus mujeres.** Dijo vali arrodillado con unas cuantas quemaduras.

 **Bueno decidi ayudarte porque no merecias morir porque a pesar de que insultaste a mi amada prometida, a mi mi querida alumna y a mi querida reyna no las atascaste si las hubieras atacado creeme que no hubieran quedado ni tus cenisas.** dijo el rubio con una tenue sonrisa que contagio a vali, pero después estaba comiendo tierra por un golpe de naruto en su cabeza- **pero sabes no es justo que quedes impune por lo que-genjutsu llamas de la juventud-** dijo el rubio, cuando miro a los ojos a vali.

 **Donde estoy.** Menciono vali, para después ver como enfrente de el aparecion dos sujetos( **ya saben a quienes me refiero gay-sensei y lee)-quienes son ustedes.** Dijo vali

 **Mira mi joven pupilo aquí hay alguien que necesita encender dud llamas de la juventud.** dijo gai

 **Es cierto gai-sensei hay que enseñarle como hacer arder las llamas de la juventud.** Respondio lee

 **LEE**. Dijo gai

 **GAI-SENSEI.** Dijo lee

 **O GAI-SENSEI.** Dijo lee con lasgrimas en los ojos abrazando a du querido maestro

 **O MI QUERIDO LEE.** Dijo gai con lágrimas en los ojos correspondiendo el abrazo de su pupilo, para después aparecer un acantilado con una puesta de sol a lo lejos con el océano y las olas chocando contra el acantilado y empezando a sonar una música barata de telenovela.

 **PERO QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTA TORTURA PORFAVOR QUE ALGUIEN LOS DETENGA.** Vali veía todo esto completamente aterrado considerando la posibilidad de cortarse el cuello, en la realidad se veía a vali sudar mucho cuando de repente

 **KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH**. Grito como una niña para después desplomarse al suelo en posición fetal llorando y chupándose un dedo- **salvame mami, mami-** dijo vali llorando para que todos se prengutaran que le había hecho al hakuryuko para ponerlo de ese modo.

Cuando todos se iba a ir ala cabaña del rubio paso algo, de naruto comenzó a salir humo negro, del humo negro se formo un hombre que era bastante alto de cabello ondulado largo negro gasta la altura de sus hombros llevaba unos lentes de sol negros, una barba de días, va vestido con una gabardina negra.

 **Quien eres tu?.** pregunto rias con precaucion.

 **El es zangetsu el espíritu de mi espada.** Presento el rubio al señor.

 **Hola a todos, naruto llego el momento para que aprendas el bankai.** Le dijo zangetsu al rubio que solo asintió y le dijo que mañana empezarian a lo que zangetsu asintió y volvio a desaparecer.

 **Bueno que les parece si vamos a mi cabaña a descansar?.** Propuso el rubio a lo que todos aceptaron.

Ya en la cabaña todos estaban a sentados menos vali que todavía no se había recuperado y estaba acostado en uno de los sillones,

 **Bueno koneko-chan, grayfia-chan váyanse a descansar mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento.** Dijo el rubio a lo que tanto koneko como garyfia negaron con la cabeza para decir.

 **No puedo dejarlo con ella sensei puede ser peligroso.** Respondio koneko con preocupación en su voz.

 **Yo tengo que preparar la cena naruto-sama.** Dijo grayfia preparándose para para ir a la concina cuando las palabras del rubio la detuvieron.

 **Escuchen grayfia-chan, koneko-chan deben descansar para mañana por que les prometo que si hoy sufrieron con el entrenamiento mañana vas a ser al menos 10 veces peor, y si no se van a descansar les voy a hacer lo mismo que vali quede claro.** Dijo el rubio completamente serio pero en su mirada sevia el sadismo, después de que dijo eso tanto koneko como grayfia se despidieron y se fueron mas rápido que el hirayshin del rubio.

 **Naruto-kun si quieres yo puedo preparar la cena.** Se ofrecio rias a lo que el rubio contesto.

 **Eso seria genial, mi querida rias-hime.** Respondio el rubio dándole un beso pico a su prometida que felliz fue a preparar la cena de su prometido.

 **Bueno ophis cuéntame aparte de la curiosidad del poder del gran rojo.** Pregunto el rubio.

 **Bueno la verdad es que tengo curiosidad sobre las constumbres de los humanosy también es por eso que me voy a quedar aquí en la cabaña contigo.** Dijo ophis con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **O ya veo la curiosidad es buena, esta bien te puedes que dar todo el tiempo que gustes.** Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa sacando una pequeña sonrisa en rostro de ophis.

 **Cariño, ophis-sama la cena esta lista.** Dijo rias desde la cocina para que naruto y ophis fueran a la cocina, ya pasando la cena se fueron a acostar rias decidio quedarse adormir en la cabaña.

Ya entrada la noche el rubio acostado en su cama cuando de repente su puerta se abre dejando ver a rias que va vestida con un camisón rosa transparente debajo del camisón se puede ver a un brasier de color negro, y unas panties de igual color.

 **ADVERTENCIA VIENE LEEMON(NUNCA EH ESCRIBIDO UN LEEMON ASI QUE SI ME SALE MAL DISCULPEN)**

 **Que haces aquí rias-hime.** Pregunto el rubio

 **Quería pasar la noche con mi prometido.** Dijo rias acercándose y subiéndose a la cama y empezando a besar al rubio, el rubio dándole la vuelta le pregunto

 **Estas segura de esto rias-chan.** Pregunto el rubio

 **Si mi amor quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero que seamos uno.** Dijo rias con un sonrojo, el rubio la empeso a besar para pedir permiso con su lengua para que rias le diera permiso comenzando un juego de lenguas, el rubio empeso a tocar el cuerpo de rias empezando con sus piernas, sus muslos, el trasero bien formado de rias subiendo y empezando a quitarle el camisón a rias solo subio sus brazos dejándose hacer para después de quitarle el camisón el rubio empeso besarle el cuello masajeando sus pechos sobre el sostén, para después pasar sus manos ala espalda de rias y desabrochar el sostén para quitárselo, el rubio al ver los bien formados pechos de rias empeso a chupar el peson izquiero mientras masajeaba el pecho derecho mientras rias empesaba a gemir por el placer.

 **Vamos amor continua AHHH.** Gimio rias con placer el rubio paso a chupar el peson derecho y empesar a bajar su mano para empesar a masajear, su vagina sobre las pantelas ya húmedas de rias después de unos minutos el rubio solto el pecho de rias para después bajar besando el cuerpo rias cuando llego a la intimidad de rias empeso a retirar las bragas de rias.

Rias se sento en la cama para quitarle la camisa al rubio, para después quitarle los boxers, cuando vio el pene del rubio se sorprendio gratamente por el tamaño del pene del rubio( **19cm)** para después sonreir y volver a acostarse para abrir sus piernas.

El rubio viendo eso sonrio para después ponerse entre las piernas de rias, poniendo su pene en la entrada de la vagina de rias.

 **Estas completamente segura de esto rias-hime.** Le pregunto por última vez el rubio.

 **Si amor quiero ser tuya, pero se gentil es mi primera vez.** Dijo rias con un sonrojo, para que el rubio tomara su decisión y empesar a meter su pene en la vagina de rias llegando a la barrera que divide la niñes con la adultes, el rubiio dando un empujon rompió esa barrera arrancando un grito de rias.

 **Estas bien rias-chan quieres que me detenga?.** Pregunto el rubio con preocupación.

 **Si estoy bien continua cariño.** le dijo rias a lo que el rubio solo asintió y empeso a mover primero despacio, para después moverse cada vez mas rápido haciendo a rias gritar del placer.

 **Ah naruto-kun sigue no te detengas mas rápido mas fuerte.** Prácticamente gritando rias le decía al rubio, el rubio obedeciendo a su prometida se movia mas rápido después rias se movio para ponerse arriba del rubio.

 **Me toca llevar el ritmo cariño.** dijo rias para empalarse ella misma y empesar a moverse cabalgando al rubio después de varios minutos el rubio le dijo.

 **Me voy venir rias-chan.** Dijo el rubio a punto venirse.

 **Yo también amor estoy apunto de venirme vente dentro quiero que te vengas adentro.** Dijo rias totalmente llenada de lujuria, después de unos cuantas cabalgadas mas.

 **ME VENGO RIAS-CHAN ME VENGO.** Grito el rubio viniéndose en el vientre de rias.

 **Naruto-kun NARUTO- ME VENGOOOOOO.** Dijo rias teniendo el primer orgasmo de su vida que la dejo con la mente en blanco para después desmayarse encime del rubio.

 **Te amo mi querida-rias-chan.** Dijo el rubio abrazando a rias que se quedo inconciente con el pene del rubio dentro de ella, después de unos mintos el rubio la acompaño al mundo de los sueños…. **CONTINUARA.**

 **Bueno amigos aquí esta el capitulo espero que les haiga gustado dejen sus reviews amigos.**

 **El harem de naruto**

 **Rias gremory**

 **Akeno himejime**

 **Koneko toujo**

 **Xenovia**

 **Zona sittri**

 **Serafall leviathan**

 **Kuroka**

 **Miu furinji**

 **Grayfia lucifuge**

 **Ophis**

 **Harem de issei**

 **Asia argento**

 **Irina**

 **Rosswice**

 **Ravel phenex**

 **Bueno amigos esto es todo por el momento nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP, VOY A CLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS PRIMERO EN ESTE CAPITULO SE VANA HACER LOS CAMBIOS EN LA NOBLEZA DE NARUTO MO HABIA DICHO ANTERIORMENTE EN OTRO CAPITULO, SEGUNDA LA RELACION DE NARUTO CON SONA SITTRI VA A IR IGUAL DE RAPIDO QUE CON RIAS PARA LO QUE TENGO PENSADO CON LAS DEMAS VA A IR POCO A POCO PERO NO TAN DESPACIO.**

 **AHORA LES QUIERO HACER UNA ENCUESTA SOBRE CON QUIEN NARUTO DEBERIA AVANZAR UN POCO EN SU RELACION CON ALGUNA DE SUS CHICAS LAS OPCIONES SON ESTAS, KONEKO, GRAYFIA, MIU FURINJI O SHIGURE KOUSAKA, CON ALGUNA DE ESAS CUATRO VA AVANZAR LA RELACION USTEDES SON LOS QUE VANA DECIDIR DEJEN SOS VOTOS EN UN PM O EN REVIEW VAN A TENER ESTE Y EL OTRO CAPITULO PARA DECIDIR.**

 **SE QUE MUCHO SE PREGUNTARAN POR QUE NO APARECEN AKENO, KIBA, ASIA E ISSEI LA RAZON ES POR QUE EN ESTOS DOS O TRES CAPITULOS SE VA A VER LA RELACION CON RIAS, LA NOBLEZA DEL RUBIO Y EL ENTRENAMMIENTO DE KONEKO Y GRAYFIA, ASI QUE PORFAVOR NO SE ENOJEN Y TENGAN PASIENCIA.**

 **LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE SIGUIEN Y PONEN EN FAVORITOS LA HISTORIA, CON RECPECTO A LAS CANCIONES QUE CANTO EL RUBIO, LES GUSTARON? Y ARRUINO SUS INFANCIAS O POR LOS MENOS LES SAQUE UNA SONRISA? DEJEN SU RESPUESTA EN UN REVIEW.**

 **Rygart Arrow: hola amigo como estas sobre tu comentario decidi que erza va a ir con alguien más en este capítulo se va ver con quien por lo que lo siento mucho y espero que no te enojes, con respecto a lo humorístico voy a hacer todo lo posible aunque no te lo prometo, espero que te guste el cap saludos.**

 **Alucard 77: hola como estas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusta esta historia, con respecto a tu fic es muy bueno me gusto sigue asi, ojala que te guste el cap.**

 **Alexzero: hola amigo gracias por tu review, si al gran rojo pudo vencerlo ese genjtsu siendo la existencia más fuerte vali no pudo hacer nada, ojala que te guste el cap,saludos.**

 **Zafir 09: hola como estas, con respecto a lo de erza y shigure, con erza tienes razón pero shigure se va quedar, con lo de los tres peones, dos de ellos si van estar, con lo de los elementos de koneko nose si se pueda todavia no lo tengo dicidido, gracias por tus consejos me han ayudado mucho, ojala que te guste el cap,SALUDOS.**

 **OTAKUfire: hola como estas gracias por tu review, com respecto lo de hinata lo siento mucho amigo pero no se va a quedar en este capítulo sale la razón del porqué, con lo de one-ponchman, eh oído sobre ese anime pero nunca lo eh visto por lo que no sabría cómo incluirlo y menos de sus habilidades, ojala que te guste el cap, saludos.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES Y TECNICAS DE NARUTO Y HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN ASUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES…CONTINUAMOS.**

Vemos al rubio acostado en su cama con rias sobre el después de la noche donde la rias se hizo mujer, rias despertando poco a poco se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la cama de sus prometido recordando lo que hicieron anoche, sonriendo feliz mente con un rubor en sus mejillas, recordando que le dio su virganidad al hombre que ama más que a su vida, intento moverse solo para darse cuenta de que todavía tenía el pene de amado en su interior y en su vientre todavía podía sentir el semen del rubio.

 **Vaya puedo sentir el pene de naruto-kun medio erecto y también semen en mi vientre, que feliz soy a tu lado mi amor te amo.** Susurro rias tratando de despertar al rubio para darle un beso, el rubio despertando se di cuenta de que rias estaba sobre el con su pene en el interior de rias por que no pudo evitarlo para que tuviera una erección.

 **Vaya naruto-kun acaso te gusta esto?**. Pregunto rias empezando a moverse.

 **Como no me va a gustar, si despierto y lo primero que veo es a mi amada novia sobre mi teniendo sexo.** Le contesto el rubio para agarrar el carnoso trasero de rias y subirla y bajarla más rápido, rias empezando a gemir se dejó caer en el rubio para después besarlo.

 **Me vengo naruto-kun/rias-chan.** Dando un grito el rubio volvio a acabar dentro de rias.

 **Eres fantástico mi amor me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo y del inframundo TE AMO.** Le dijo rias a lo que el rubio primero le dio un beso para después sacar su miembro del interior de rias y acostarla a su lado.

 **Yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado mi amada rias también te amo mas que a mi vida pero…** dijo el rubio un poco nervioso por lo que tenía que decirle a rias.

 **Que pasa mi amor por estas nervioso.** Dijo rias preocupada.

 **Es que bueno como tú sabes soy el heredero de dos clanes muy poderosos de mi mundo por eso tengo que tener más de una esposa para que mis clanes desaparezcan.** Dijo el rubio muy preocupado porque temia que rias no lo fuera aceptar, rias viendo por donde iban las cosas.

 **Eso lo se naruto-kun pero quiero que sepas que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con el hombre que amo asi que no me importa compartirte para renazcas a tus clanes .** le dijo rias sonriendo con ternura y amor.

 **Eres la mejor, lo sabias rias-hime?y te prometoo que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por que seas feliz a mi lado.** Le contesto el rubio a lo que rias si antes estaba feliz ahora no sabia como contener toda esa felicidad.

 **Mi amado naruto-kun yo ya soy la mujer mas feliz sabiendo que me amas como yo a ti.** Dijo rias para después besar al rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 **Mi amada rias-chan por que me guste estar asi contigo tenemos que levantarnos, el entrenamiento comienza en una hora.** Le dijo el rubio a rias para que esta hiciera un puchero que ña hacia ver muy tierna para decir.

 **Esta bien pero solo si nos bañamos juntos**. Menciono rias a lo que naruto solo asintió para que después veamos como los dos se meten a bañar 1 hora y quince minutos depues vemos como salen del baño con rias sonriendo como colegiala( **no hace falta describir lo que hicieron en el baño)** para después vestirse y bajar a la cocina preparándose algo de comer 1 hora de pues vemos como salen de la cabaña para dirigirse al lago donde supuestamente tenían que estar hace dos horas.

Al llegar al lago vemos que están koneko,grayfia,vali y ophis .

 **Llegan tarde.** Dijeron koneko y grayfia con enojo para que naruto y rias se vieran para después decir.

 **Lo siento pero esque cuando vaniamos para nos encontramos con unos conejos rabiosos que quisieron atacar a unos cuando entonces nosotros.** Estaba relatando el rubio cuando lo interrumpieron.

 **ES LA PEOR MENTIRA DEL MUNDOOOO.** Gritaron las chicas.

 **Bueno bueno vamos a empesar su entrenamiento.** Dijo el rubio para que las chicas murmuraban algo de que su sensei/amo fuera tan irresponsable.

 **De que sirve entrenarlas si van a seguir siendo débiles.** Dijo vali de brazos cruzados haciendo enojar a todos los presentes menos ophis que le vale madres lo que hagan los demás jajaja.

 **Escucha pequeño dragoncito tu eres solo un fracasado y eso te lo demostre ayer que nisiquiera use el 20% de mi poder total asi que cállate o quieres que te vuelva a meter en esa técnica.** Dijo el rubio serio con una mirada sumamente sadica a lo que vali decidio mejor quedarse callado- **pero sabes que si puedes soportar un dia de entrenamiento me retracto de lo que dije-** menciono el rubio con su sonrisa sadica.

 **Mhp esta bien pero si resisto voy a hacer lo que yo quiera con esa chica de cabello blanco que según se se llama grayfia.** Menciono vali con una sonrisa lujuriosa viendo hacia grayfia.

 **Esta bien pero si no puedes resistir el entrenamiento te vas a convertir parte de mi noblesa.** Dijo el rubio mostrando un peon, vli pensando en que esto seria fácil solo asintió y dijo acepto.

 **Muy bien entonces para empesar quítate la playera.** Dijo el rubio para que vali y ophis ser confundieran por esa petición para después encogerse de hombros, el rubio se acerco a vila que ya no tenia su playera y le empeso a dibujar kanjis por el torso y brazos.

 **Que estas haciendo?** Pregunto vali con una ceja alzada

 **Estos son para el entrenamiento koneko-chan y grayfia-chan los tienen.** Dijo el rubio para que unas ves que termino de poner todos los kanjis hiciera un sello para decir **sellos de gravedad y resistencia activar.** Cuando dijo eso vali cayo de cara al suelo trantandose de laventar y causando curiosidad en ophis.

 **Que me hiciste.** Dijo vali con mucho esfuerzo y sudando como puerco por que no se podía parar.

 **Lo que te puse se llaman sellos de gravedad y sellos de resistencia, los sellos de gravedad aumentan la el peso de tu cuerpo en 10 veces mas, por ejemplo si tu pesas 70 kilos con los sellos aumenta 700 kilos** -dijo el rubio para soprender a vali y ophis- **los sellos de resistencia suprimen tu magia en 95% solo dejándote lo suficiente para seguir vivo y moverte por o que tendras que hacer mucho mas esfuerzo para moverte y ni hablar de usar tu técnicas-** dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sadica y con una aura negr a su alrededor- **bueno vamos a comenzar koneko, grayfia y valli quiero que den 15 vueltas alrededor del lago en 2 horas por cada minuto de retraso van a hacer 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales y 100 largatijas quedo claro-** ordeno el rubio a lo que los tres se horrorizaron por el infierno que iban a pasar koneko y grayfa empezaron a trotar mientras que vali apenas se estaba poniendo de pie.

 **Pero que demonios te pasa eso es imposible.** Menciono vali

 **Quieres que triplique tu peso?.** le dijo rubio para vali solo negara muy rápidamente con la cabeza para después empesar a intentar trotar, era muy comico como se movia vali.

 **Bueno rias-chan tu entrenamiento de hoy es que tienes que resolver estos problemas de guerra con estrategias para que no pierdas a ninguno de tus aliados.** Le dijo el rubio dándole un cuaderno bastante grueso.

Pasado las dos horas grayfia y koneko se tardaron 10 minutos después de las horas mientras que vali se tardo 20 minutos depues de las dos horas establecidas.

 **Bien koneko y grayfia harán 1000 de cada una mientras que tu vali vas a hacer el doble por tardar el doble tiempo que ellas por lo que vas a hacer 2000 de cada una quedo claro.** Les ordeno el rubio a lo que koneko y grayfia mientras lo hacían lloraban estilo anime y vali pues con mucha resignación se puso hacer lo que le dijeron.

Después de que terminaron los ejercicios de castigo que les impuso el rubio vemos a los tres acostados en el pasto respirando muy agitados.

 **Por fin termine te dije que lo haría.** Dijo vali muy cansado

 **De que putas madres estas hablando esto es solo el calentamiento arriba trio de holgazanes.** Les grito el rubio para que grayfia y koneko se levantaran de un salto mientras valo aterrado se preguntaba si esto es una broma de mal gusto este infierno no podía ser solo el calentamiento por lo que levantándose quiso decir algo pero el rubio no lo dejo.

 **Bueno vamos a seguir koneko-chan y grayfia-chan ustedes van a seguir con el entrenamiento de la hoja.** Les dijo el rubio a lo que las chicas asintieron y se fueron.

 **Tu vali con tu poder mágico vas a romper esa piedra de alla-** le dijo el rubio señalando una gran roca que se encontraba como 5 metros de ellos- **para hacerlo tienes que controlar tu poder porque solo tienes 5% disponible así que si no lo controlas como debe de ser moriras por la falta de este.** Le dijo el rubio a lo que vali muy asustado contesto.

 **Debe ser un broma.** Le dijo vali

 **Te parece que este bromeando?.** Le dijo el rubio completamente serio- **para el final del miedo dia quiero que por lo menos la roca tenga un cuarteadura quedo claro si no lo haces vas a sufris-** le termino de decir el rubio para después darse la vuelta.

 **Bueno que más da.** Se resignó vali.

Es el medio dia a lo que el rubio les grito para vinieran a comer.

 **Como van grayfia-chan, koneko-chan y vali espero haigan avanzado un poco.** Les dijo amenazo el rubio.

 **yo ya pude cortar la hoja naruto-sama.** Le dijo grayfia

 **yo también ya termine con la hoja naruto-sensei.** Dijo koneko.

 **Ya voy masomenos.** Termino vali.

 **Muy bien eso me alegra, vamos al siguiente paso, koneko-chan de ahora en adelante vas a escalar un árbol con solo tus pies, vas a enviar chacra a las plantas de tus pies si pones poco no te vas a quedar pegada al árbol y si pones mucho el árbol se destruirá-** le dijo el rubio para después darle una demostración- **grayfia-chan tu vas a seguir el control del aire-** dijo el rubio para después hacer sellos y decir **doton-chidoukaku(estilo de tierra-levantamiento de tierra)-** dijo el rubio para ver como se elevaba del suelo un peñasco- **suiton-daibafuku no jutsu(estilo de agua-jutsu de la gran catarata)** dijo el rubio para que después del gran peñasco empesara a caer mucha agua creando una cascada con una saliente de rocas- **tu entrenamiento grayfia-chan es que tienes que cortar la cascada a la mitad con el viento.** Le dijo el rubio para después dar un salto y caer en la saliente de rocas y poner sus manos en el agua para depues ver como el agua de la cascada se dividia a la mitad, cuando el rubio regreso al suelo todos lo estaban viendo.

 **Eso fue increíble naruto-kun/sensei/sama.** Dijeron las tres chicas mientras vali lo veía con los ojos abiertos y ophis con interés.

 **Gracias chicas y tu vali vas a seguir con ese entrenamiento después de que acabes quiero que amarres tus pies a una rama de un árbol con una piedra de 200 kilos atada a tu espalda y empesar a hacer 500 abdominales quedo claro.** Dijo el rubio para después pararse- **yo tengo que ir a otro lugar por lo que llegare mañana en la mañana para su entrenamiento.** Les dijo el rubio para que las otras preguntaran.

 **Pero a donde vas naruto-kun/sensei/sama puede ser peligroso asi que mejor voy contigo.** Dijeron las tres chicas preocupasdas.

 **No chicas ustedes tienen que seguir entrenando tengo que ir yo solo pero no se preocupen no es nada peligroso se los prometo.** Les dijo el rubio- **a por cierto ophis se va a quedar para ver que no hagan trampa por que si me entero que hacen trampa o no hacen como debe de ser el entrenamiento les juro que mañana van a hacer 50 veces más de entrenamiento con el quíntuple del peso del cargan ahora quedo claro-** les dijo el rubio aterrando a todos y ver asentir a ophis como diciendo yo me encargo.

 **Bueno nos vemos mañana suerte con su entrenamiento.** Les dijo naruto para después desaparecer en un remolino.

Para después aparecer en un jardín muy hermoso, para después atrás de el aparecer ter mujeres( **son amaterasu,tsukuyomi y kami-sama)**

 **Hola naruto-kun nos alegra volver a verte.** Dijeron las tres diosas con una sonrisa.

 **A mi también me alegra verlas amaterasu, tsukuyomi y kami-sama.** Les dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

 **Bueno empesamos? Trae a tu nobleza.** Le dijo kami-sma

 **Esta bien-** dijo el rubio para después mandar un pulso de chacra, para que después apareciera toda su nobleza, hinata,konan,kurotsuchi,temari,mei,miu furinji,shigure kousaka, erza escarlet,anko mitarashi.

 **Bueno chicas,hinata,kurotsuchi,temari,mei, ustedes como acordamos cuando las traje a este mundo para que ayudaran al rubio. Lastimosamente el tiempo para estar aquí acabo y deben regresar a su mundo para mantener el balance d los mundos.** Les dijo kami-sama a lo que todas asintieron.

 **Las únicas que se pueden quedar ya que en el otro mundo fallecieron son konan y anko, también les quiero preguntar a miu shigure y erza quieren quedarse en la nobleza de naruto o quieren regresar a su mundo?** Les pregunto kami-sama a lo que las chicas ya lo habían decidido.

 **Kami-sama quisiera quedarme al lado de naruto-kun.** Dijeron las tres chicas.

 **Esta bien, chicas como ustedes quieran.** Dijo la diosa con una sonrisa.

 **Despídanse chicas es hora de que regresen a su mundo.**

 **Adiós naruto-kun cuídate y que seas feliz.** Dijeron las chicas para que de sus cuerpos salieran las piesas de ajedres y empesaran a desaparecer para regresar a su mundo.

 **Kami-sama me gustaría que treajera a algunas personas para mi nobleza.** Le dijo el rubio.

 **Estas bien naruto-kuna quienes quisieras solo recuerda que tienen que estar muertos para no afectar el equlibrio de los universos.** Le repondio kami-sama con seriedad.

 **Entiendo kami-sama, me gustaría que trajeras a itachi uchiha, uzumaki nagato, según se hay un espadachín temible que existio hace mucho tiempo llamado zaraki kempachi, esos serian todos por el momento kami-sama.** Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Esta bien naruto-kun eso es posible.** Le dijeron las tres diosas para empesar a elevar su poder apareciendo 3 orbes de luz que fueron tomando forma revelando a itachi a nagato y zaraki que trai una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro.

 **Escuchen a los tres se les da la oportunidad de vivir en un mundo, bajo las ordenes de naruto uzumaki, déjenme mostrarles como es te nuevo mundo y sus reglas.** Dijo kami-sama para después meter en las cabezas de los muchachos como es este nuevo mundo y sus reglas, una ves que acabo de mostrales el nuevo mundo- **ahora es su decisión si quedarse en el nuevo mundo o regresar al mundo de la muerte.** Les pregunto kami-sama a los tres que dijeron.

 **Yo me quiero quedar con naruto-otouto kami-sama.** Dijo itachi con una cara seria.

 **Yo también me quiero quedar con mi primo.** Dijo nagato igualmente serio

 **Yo solo quiero pelear con gente suerte, tener peleas emocionantes que hagan hervir mi sangre y este muchcacho parece muy fuerte por lo que acepto.** Respondio zaraki con su sonrisa desquiciada.

 **Pues muy bien desde este momento ustedes van a revivir para ser parte de la nobleza de naruto.** Dijo kami-sama

 **Entonces itachi-nissan esta será tu piesa.** Dijo el rubio para entregarle un alfil- **nagato esta será tu piesa-** dijo entregándole su otra piesa de alfil- **y zaraki esta es tu piesa-** dijo entregándole su segundo caballo.

 **Por ordenes de naruto uzumaki ustedes itachi uchiha, nagato uzumaki, zaraki kempachi volverán a caminar en este mundo sellen este contrato conmigo y sírvanme.** Les dijo el rubio, para ver como entraban las piesas en el pecho de los chicos( **queda aclarar que todas las piesas de naruto son mutadas).**

 **Bienvenidos a mi nobleza es hora de irnos, toquen un hombro mio para irnos.** Les dijo el rubio a lo que las tres obedecieron para itachi poner una mano en su cabeza nagato y zaraki en un hombro- **nos vemos después chicas-** les dijo a las diosas para después desaparecer en el destello amarillo.

Apareciendo en el bosque cerca del lago ya era la mañana del siguiente dia, cuando llegaron al lago vieron que ya estaban todos los demás.

 **Bienvenido cariño.** le dijo rias acercándose para después darle semejante beso al rubio.

 **Bienvenido naruto-sama/sensei.** Le dijeron al rubio

 **gracias chicas.** Respondio naruto,itachi y nagato veian esto con una sonrisa porque su hermano menor y primo consiguió una novia hermosa que se ve que lo ama- **chicas les presento a itachi uchiha el ambu que vieron en mis recuerdos que me salvo en muchas ocaciones de morir lo considero mi hermano mayor, el polirojo es mi primo nagato uzumaki y el tipo enorme que esta destras demi es un espachin temido en la historia llamado zaraki kempachi.** Dijo el rubio para que todos ser soprendieran por conocer al espadachín más fuerte de la historia- **itachi y nagato son mis alfiles y zaraki es mi caballo.** Les dijo el rubio.

 **Pero tu nobleza? Que tenias antes.** le pergunto rias.

 **Bueno miu-chan y shigure-chan fueron a hacer sus contratos pendientes y la demás bueno.** Naruto les conto la historia.

 **A ya veo bueno que se le va a ser.** Dijeron las chicas.

 **Bueno chicas tengo que hablar con ophis para ver si terminaron su entrenamiento como debe de ser.** Dijo el rubio poniendo nerviosas a las chicas sobre todo a vali que suda mucho- **ophis todos hicieron su entrenamiento como debe de ser?**. Pregunto el rubio.

 **Bueno naruto-san la gatita y la maid terminaron el entrenamiento después del tiempo que dijiste pero lo terminaron, pero el dragoncito blanco se rindió a la mitad.** Dijo ophis con una pequeña sonrisa, naruto vio serio a las chicas y dio una sonrisa sadica a vali.

 **Bueno vali como no pudiste completar el entrenamiento, y también hicimos una apuesta tendras que cumplir.** Dijo el rubio sacando un peon arrojándoselo a vali para que esté completamente resignado pusiera el peon a la altura de su pecho- **por órdenes de naruto ucumaki tu vali lucifer volveras a caminar por este mundo sella este contrato conmigo y sírveme-** resito el rubio cuando el peon ingreso en el pecho de vali.

 **Como puede ser yo vali lucifer, decendiente del lucifer original me vi reducido a un simple peon es injusto.** Dijo vali llorando estilo anime.

 **Ahora chicas, como castigo por completar su entrenamiento después del tiempo que le di van a escalar la cascada solo con las manos sin usar magia quedo claro-** les dijo el rubio aterrando a las chicas y soprendiendo a su hermano y primo, y haciendo que sonriera por lo sádico del entrenamiento ya le caia muy bien el rubio.- **y tu vali vas entrenar con un beun amigo mio que va a estar encantado de ayudarte, antes de eso rias-hime podrias llamar a tu noblesa por favor.** Le pidió el rubio.

 **Por supuesto cariño.** dijo rias para de inmediato mandar a llamar a su nobleza en un círculo mágico de la familia gremory aparecieron los de la nobleza de la pelirroja.

 **Para que nos llamó rias-boucho.** pregunto kiba

 **Bueno kiba naruto-kun los mando a llamar.** Respondio rias.

 **Oo ya veo y en que le podemos ayudar naruto-sempai?.** Le pregunto kiba a lo que el rubio.

 **Bueno kiba los mande llamar para que entrenaran con las chicas y vali.** Le respondio el rubio para sorprender a todos y hacerlos sonreir- **vali tu castigo por no terminar el entrenamiento es levantar la piedra que tenías en la espalda dia de ayer no se una 4000 veces-** dijo el rubio horrorizando a vali- **y para que no hagas trampa zaraki-san me harias el favor de supervisar a vali-chan para que no haga trampa-** le pido el rubio al monstruo de kempachi a lo que este.

 **Por supuesto naruto yo me encargo muajajajajajajajajajaja VAMOS MUCHACHO EMPIESA.** Le dijo kempachi para después poner a vali a realizar su castigo con kempachi dándole latigazos en la espalda con un latigo que ni dios sabe de dónde lo saco, haciendo a todos menos a naruto y su nobleza aterrorizarse por que conocían el sadismo de kempachi por las historias.

 **Kiba una vez que acabe el castigo de vali vas a entrenar junto con vali con la ayuda de kempachi, issei tú vas a entrenar conmigo y con koneko en lo físico quedo claro, akeno y asia ustedes van a entrenar con mi primo nagato y rias-chan tú vas a entrenar con itachi-nissan asi que te recomiendo que entrenes con todo tu poder por que itachi-nissan es casi, tan poderoso como yo por lo que esfuérzate mucho si amor?.** Le dijo el rubio dándole un beso.

 **Claro clariño te juro que no te voy a decepcionar voy a hacer que estes orgulloso de mi.** Le dijo rias sonriendo a lo que el rubio sonrio.

 **Itachi-nissan te encargo mucho el entrenamiento mi prometida, por favor entrenala con dureza y más que mana en lo intelectual como estrategias y más ya como ella es un rey de su propia nobleza como yo tiene que saber mucho de estragias y mas pero también tiene que fortalecer su cuerpo y poder.** Le pidió el rubio a su hermano.

 **Por supuesto naruto-otouto yo me encargo, por cierto tienes una prometida muy hermosa que se ve que te ama muchísimo estoy muy orgulloso otouto-** le dijo el uchiha revolviendo el cabello del rubio haciendo sonreir a la pareja- **y espero que no tarden mucho en darme sobrinos ehehe.** Termino de decir itachi haciendo sonrojar tanto a rias como al rubio.

 **Nagato me gustaría que ayudes a akeno-chan con sus elementos ya tu manejas los cinco elementos me gustaría que le enseñaras control para que no gaste energía inecesaria y a asia me gustaría que también la ayudaras con su control de magia y también ataques de apoyo ya que ella se especializa en apoyo y no es peleadora por lo que podrias enseñarle algunas katas de taijutsu para que aprenda a defenderse y también como le dije a itachi-nissan no suave con ellas llevalas hasta el límite y más haya.** Le dijo el rubio

 **Por supuesto confía en mi primo las voy a entrenar como debe de ser.** Le dijo el pelirojo.

 **Naruto-kun porque tu nobleza no entrena con nosotros?.** Pregunto rias.

 **Bueno rias-chan lo que pasa es que mi nobleza son ya son maestros en su respectivo arte, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no entrenen esta konan y anko entrenan en sus tiempos libre entre ellas al igual que erza, miuy shigure.** Le respondio el rubio, itachi cuando escucho que konan se encontraba aquí se soprendio gratamente pero cuando escucho que entrena con anko perdió el color de su rostro.

 **Otouto acaso escuche que konan se ecuentra aquí y es parte de tu nobleza?.** Pregunto el uchiha para que el rubio solo asintiera, cuando repente apareció el círculo mágico de los uzumaki.

 **Hablando de ella hay viene.** Menciono el rubio, cuando konan apareció empeso a ver a todos lados cuando vio a nagato se lanzó a abrazarlo porque se alegraba de verlo nuevamente, cuando se separó de nagato vio a itachi y quedo impactada por volver a verlo.

 **Itachi-kun en verdad eres tú?.** Pregunto la peliazul.

 **Si konan-chan soy yo.** Respondio itachi con serenidad a lo que konan primero puso una sonrisa feliz para después un aura negra aterradora lo rodeara ante esa aura todos lo hombre incullendo a naruto y kempachi se asustaron porque si algo sabían aunque fueran extremadamente poderosos sabían que no se comparaban a la furia de una mujer.

 **Itachi-kun me podrias decir,** **POR QUE MALDITA SEA TE DEJASTE MATAR POR TU HERMANO, ACASO NO TIENES CEREBRO IMBECIL.** Le grito konan furiosa acercándose lentamente a itachi que sudaba en demacia.

 **Escucha konan-chan puedo esplicarlo.** Le dijo itachi asustado a lo que konan no escucho y se lanzó a itachi que tan asustado que no pudo reaccionar cuando konan le cayó encima para empesar a golpearlo brutalmente para después doblar su cuerpo en posiciones que no son humanas, todos lo demás pusieron caras de dolor al ver lo que konan le estaba haciendo a itachi, itachi solo pudo hacer una cosa que sabía que tranquilizaría a konan, le planto un beso en los labios todos los demás sorprendidos solo pudieron aplaudir y silbar ante eso, konan al sentir ese beso todo el enojo se fue para ser reemplasado por la felicidad, recordando cuando ella e itachi se hicieron novios en su vida anterior,, cuando se terminó el beso y se separaron itachi se paró con konan en sus brazos para decirle.

 **Por favor perdóname konan-chan, perdóname por dejarte sola pero tu sabias que esto tenía que pasar y te juro que de lo único que me earrpiento es el haberte dejado.** Dijo itachi con cariño en su voz.

 **Esta bien te perdono itachi-kun pero si me vuelves a dejar te arrancare lo que te hace hombre con una cuchara y sin anestecia quedo claro.** Dijo konan con su aura negra aterrando a itachi que por puro instinto se llevo sus manos a su entrepierna.

 **Está bien konan-chan te lo prometo jamas voy a volver a alejarme de ti.** Dijo itachi para que konan sonriera con felicidad para después darle un beso.

 **Bueno konan-chan te vere en el almuerzo ahora tengo que empesar el entrenamiento de rias-san naruto-otouto me pidió ayuda con su entrenamiento.** Le dijo el uchiha.

 **Está bien itachi-kun , te vere en el almuerzo, te quiero.** Le dijo konan lansandole un beso haciendo sonrojar y avergonzar a itachi.

 **Quien te viera nissan apenas llegas y ya conquiste el corazón de konan jajajajaja.** Dijo el rubio haciendo reir a todos para también ver a itachi dándole un golpe al rubio en la cabeza por su pequeño chiste.

 **No digas tonterías otouto.** Dijo el uchiha avergonzado para después tomar a rias y alejarse.

 **Bueno a todos quiero que comienzen el entrenamiento.** Les dijo el rubio. , cuando a unos 5 metros de distancia se oyo el grito de una niña.

 **KYYYYYAAAAAH AYUDENME POR FAVOR MAMAAAAAAAAAAA AYUDAAAAAA.** Grito vali mientras kempachi le daba lagasos.

 **MUEVETE MALDITO HOLGAZAN, QUIERO VERTE SUDAR CUAL PUERCO.** Le grito kempachi con una sonrisa sadica en el rostro.

 **Vaya se ve que kempachi se esta divirtiendo, me alegro por el.** Dijo el rubio para después darse la vuelta eh ir donde se encontraban issei y koneko…. **CONTINUARA.**

 **BUENO AMIGOS AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP. ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, QUISIERA ACLARAR UNA COSAS, QUISIERA METER A KUSHINA A MINATO Y A JIRAIYA PERO ESO NO SE VA A PODER POR LA RAZON DE QUE A MINATO Y A KUSHINA YA NO LOS NESECITA EL RUBIO POR HABER CRECIDO Y JIRAIYA POR QUE EL NO ESTARIA GUSTO EN UN SOLO LUGAR A JIRAIYA LE GUSTA VIAJAR. SI QUIEREN SUGERIR A ALGUIEN PARA LA NOBLEZA DEL RUBIO DEJENLO EN UN REVIEW PERO SEAN RAZONABLES CON LA NOBLEZA ATRAVES DEL CAPITULO MENCIONE QUE NADIE QUE ESTE VIVO PUEDE SER PARTE DE LA NOBLEZA DEL RUBIO OJALA LO COMPRENDAN BUENO NOS LEEMOS EN SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 **PD: SIENTO QUE EL CAPITULO QUE SEA CORTO PERO TUVE QUE IR AL HOSPITAL POR LA RAZON QUE LES DIJE, PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LES PROMETO QUE VA A SER MAS LARGO. POR CIERO PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA A TODOS, COMO ESTAN BUENO QUERIA A AGREDECER ZAFIR09 POR HACERME VER MIS ERRORES EN EL CAP ANTERIOR, ME EQUIVO QUE EN LAS PIESAS QUE LES DI A DOS DE LOS NUEVO QUE ESTAN EN LA NOBLEZA DEL RUBIO EL PRIMERO ES NAGATO YA QUE YA TENIA UN ALFIL ANTERIOMENTE QUE ES KONAN Y AHORA EL SEGUNDO ES ITACHI POR ESO NAGATO PASA A SER UNA TORRE Y KEMPACHI IGUAL PASA A SER PEON YA QUE TENGO A LOS DOS CABALLEROS QUE SON ERZA Y SHIGURE, SIENTO MUCHO MIS ERRORES NO HAY EXCUSA, VARIOS ME HAN PREGUNTADO CUANDO NARUTO VA A MOSTRAR SU VERDADERO PODER, EN ESTE CAPITULO SE VA A VER MAS DEL PODER DEL RUBIO, NUNCA EH NARRADO UNA PELE POR LO QUE SI ME SALE MAL PERDONENME Y ME GUSTARIA CONSEJOS SOBRE COMO NARRAR LAS PELEAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP.**

 **Rygart Arrow: hola amigo como estas gracias por tu review, con respecto a ver el poder total de naruto eso va a ser más adelante espero que te guste el cap,saludos.**

 **Brandon(Guest); hola como estas gracias por tu review, con konan lo siento amigo pero en este fic konan la veo para itachi que para naruto,ajala que te guste cap,saludos.**

 **Zafir09: hola amigo muchas gracias por decirme los errores te lo agradesco mucho,ojala que te guste el cap,saludos.**

 **LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO Y HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PRETENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **PD: EN ESTE CAPITULO VOY A PONER ALGUNAS TECNICAS EN ESPAÑOL, POR QUE NO SE ME SU TRADUCCION ESPERO LES GUSTE…..CONTINUAMOS.**

 **UNA NUEVAO OPRTUNIDAD,UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

 **Capitulo 7. Expliciones, poder sin precedentes.**

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

 **Bueno a todos quiero que comienzen el entrenamiento.** Les dijo el rubio. , cuando a unos 5 metros de distancia se oyo el grito de una niña.

 **KYYYYYAAAAAH AYUDENME POR FAVOR MAMAAAAAAAAAAA AYUDAAAAAA.** Grito vali mientras kempachi le daba lagasos.

 **MUEVETE MALDITO HOLGAZAN, QUIERO VERTE SUDAR CUAL PUERCO.** Le grito kempachi con una sonrisa sadica en el rostro.

 **Vaya se ve que kempachi se esta divirtiendo, me alegro por el.** Dijo el rubio para después darse la vuelta eh ir donde se encontraban issei y koneko

 **PRESENTE.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que el rubio y su nobleza comenzaron a entrenar a la nobleza de rias, issei y koneko entrenando con el rubio pudieron progresar significativamente en ámbito de lo físico, issei estaba a un paso de alcanzar el balance breaker, koneko podia controlar en mejor medida el senjutsu haciendo sus ataques más poderoso, aunque issei y vali tenía sus roses por los institnos de sus dragones cuando eso pasaba naruto intervenia poniendo en su lugar a ambos dragoncitos haciendo que entrenaran más que los demás como castigo, rias es una prodigio todas pruebas que le ponía itachi las pasaba rápidamente y con respecto a su poder este crecio a gran velcidad, akeno ya podia utilizar por más tiempo atques a gran escala gracias a nagato que le ayudo con su control, asia por lo menos ya podia defenderse bastante bien aunque todavía le faltaba mucho, vali también ya podia controlar más su magia al igual que su cuerpo que gracias a los latigazos que le metia kempachi desarrollo gran resistencia, kiba con la ayuda de kempachi y un poco de naruto se volvio mas rápido y aprendio mas técnicas con la espada.

Vemos a rias en su escritorio del salón del club de ocultismo leyendo los reportes de sus subordinados cuando tocaron la puerta y un **pase** de rias la puerta se abrió mostrando a naruto que llevaba una camisa de manga larga blanca abierta de los primeros dos botones mostrando parte de su trabajado pecho llevaba también unos pantalos de mezclilla azules y unos tenis converse negros.

 **Hola mi amor que trae por aquí?.** Le pregunto rias haciéndole señaste para que este se acercara.

 **Hola cariño, bueno pasaba por aquí y decidi pasar a verte.** Le contesto el rubio para después besar a rias y empesar un baile de lenguas, cuando se separaron- **y también quería pedirte un favor-** le dijo el rubio.

 **Por supuesto amor dime que necesitas y hare lo posible por hacerlo.** Dijo rias con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Bueno hace poco me entere que en la escuela renuncio el profesor de educación física por lo que me preguntaba si que me consiguieras el puesto.** Le pidió el rubio a lo que rias se sorprendio un poco.

 **Y por qué quieres el puesto amor?** Le pregunto rias.

 **Bueno por dos razones, la primera es porque quiero estar más tiempo contigo cariño y la segunda es porque no es bueno quedarme en la cabaña todo el tiempo y no trabaje en algo-** Le explico el rubio a lo que rias se sonrojo para después ponerse muy feliz porque su novio que estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella **\- además también me gustaría que metieras a los demás de mi nobeza como alumnos.** Le pidió el rubio.

 **Bueno amor con lo de tu nobleza no habria problema pero con lo de maestro si hay un pequeño problema.** Le dijo rias parándose de su haciento.

 **O vamos cariño yo se que tu puedes.** Le dijo el rubio sentándose en la silla donde antes estaba sentada rias, el rubio haciéndole señas a rias para que se sentara en su regaso, cuando rias se sento en su regaso, para después abrazarla.

 **ADVERTENCIA VIENE UN PEQUEÑO LEMON.**

 **No puedo amor.** Le conestato rias a lo que naruto con una sonrisa jugetona, empeso a masajear los pechos de rias mientras le besaba el cuello rias empesasando a gemir.

 **No mi amor, no tardan en llagar los demás ahaha.** Gimio rias con un sonrojo en el cuello exitandose.

 **No me voy a detener hasta que aceptes cariño.** le contesto el rubio para después bajar su mano y empesar a acariciar el muslo de rias para después ir subienndo su mano por debajo de la falda rias para ver que traía una pantaletas azul marino, para después empesar a acariciar la vagina de rias que ya estaba bastante humeda, con sus dedos.

 **AH Naru-kun eres un pervertido ahaha.** Le dijo rias gimiendo.

 **si, puede ser pero eso te gusta no es asi.** Le contesto el rubio, para después deslizar las pantias a un lado y meter dos de sus dedos en la vagina de rias haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito de placer- **vamos rias-hime acepta-** le dijo para empesar a meter y sacar sus dedos.

 **Mmmm no puedo enserio mi amor ahahaha.** Apenas le podia contestar por el placer que estaba sintiendo el rubio decidio jugar su última carta, para después alzar un poco a rias y abrirse el cierre del pantalón para sacar su pene que ya estaba erecto, para después volverse a sentar y decirle a rias.

 **Ándale cariño acepta.** Dijo para después sentar a rias que pego un grito al sentir el gran pene de su novio meterse con fuera dentro de ella haciéndola llegar a un orgasmo, el rubio agarrándola de sus caderas empezó a moverla.

 **No amor espera me acabo de venir estoy muy sensible porfavor.** Le suplico rias.

 **No me voy a detener hasta que aceptes.** Le dijo el rubio para empezar a moverse aún más rápido.

 **No puedo, no puedo aguantar más ME VENGOOOOOOOOO.** Grito la pelirroja

 **tambien me vengo rias-chan me voy a venir dentro.** Le dijo el rubio

 **NO, NO TE VENGAS ADENTRO, SI TE CORRES DENTRO ME VOY A DESMALLAR POR EL PLACER PORFAVOR LO HAGAS.** Le dijo rias a lo que el rubio no le importo viniéndose dentro de rias ocacionandole el tercer orgasmo.

 **No me voy a detener cariño.** le dijo el rubio a lo que rias derrotada.

 **FIN DEL LEMON**

 **Está bien, está bien, pero tenemos que hablar con zona que es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil,** le dijo en susurro rias que apenas y podia hablar de lo débil que se encontraba después de los tres increíbles orgamos- **que tramposo eres amor mira que hacerme esto-** le dijo rias con puchero bastante tierno, a lo que el rubio rio un poco.

 **Pero no me digas que no te gusto lo que hice, si ya hasta empesabas a moverte tu misma.** Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **Eso es tu culpa por hacérmelo tan rico, creo que me volvi adicta a que me hagas el amor.** Le dijo rias.

 **Sabes princesa eso es bueno por que yo tambien me volvi adicto a tu cuerpo.** Le dijo el rubio a lo que rias se sonrojo.

 **Bueno ya dejando de lado que hiciste trampa,** **hay que llamar a sona.** Dijo rias para inmediatamente entraran por la puerta konejo,kiba,issei akeno y asia.

 **Buenas tardes rias-boucho.** la saludaron su sequito.

 **buenas tardes chicos.** Les contesto rias, para que después los chicos notaran la presencia del rubio en la habitación.

 **Buenas tardes naruto sensei/sempai.** Le dijeron akeno y koneko acercándose al rubio para después darle un beso en la mejilla cada una, rias al ver eso se puso celosa pero después de recordar lo que ella y el rubio hablaron se tranquilizó.

 **buenas tardes koneko-chan, akeno-chan hoy se ven encantadoras.** Le dijo el rubio, para que las dos chicas se sonrojaran.

 **Gracias naruto-sensei usted tambien se ve muy guapo.** le contesto koneko sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado, los demás presentes se sorprendieron por eso ya que no era común que koneko se expresara asi de alguien, y hay el rubio se pudo dar cuenta de los sentimientos de koneko, por lo que decidio hablar después con ella.

 **Ara ara ufufu gracias por el halago naruto-sempai.** Le dijo akeno con esa sonrisa juguetona y hasta cierto punto coqueta.

 **Buenos tardes naruto-sempai/san-** le dijeron kiba,issei y asia.

 **Bueno kiba me harias el favor de ir por sona necesito hablar con ella.** Le pido rias a su caballero.

 **Por supuesto boucho.** le contesto kiba para después salir eh ir por sona

 **Bueno mietras llega sona, vamos portar los que han tenido mas contratos.** Dijo rias sacando unos infiormes

 **Naru-kun tiene 27 contratos, Akeno tienes 10 contratos cumplidos, kiba 8 contratos, koneko tiene 5 contratos, asia tiene 3, e issei …..0, tienes que trabajar mas duro issei o no podras convertirte en un demonio de clase alta esta bien?.** Dijo pregunto rias a lo que todos asintieron,cuando de repente por la puerta entraron dos chicas la primera de ella tiene el cabello suelto hasta los hombros, usa gafas ojos color grises muy hermosa llavaba puesto el uniforme de la academia, justo detrás de ella se enconbtraba la otra chica de cabello largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro, estas son sona sittri y tsubaki shinra.

 **Bueno Naru-kun ellas son sona sittri la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y la que esta detrás de ella es tsubaki shinra vicepresidenta del consejo.** Presento rias a naruto ya los demás ya las conocían.

 **Mucho gusto sona-san, tsubaki-san es un placer conocerlas.** dijo el rubio para después acercarse a a las dos chicas para después agarrar sus manos y besarlas en el torso de las manos asiendo sonroja aniveles nunca vistos en sona y sacando una pequeña sonrisa a tsubaki por lo caballeroso que era el rubio.

 **Sona-chan tsubaku-san es el mi peon y prometido naruto uzumaki.** Presento rias al rubio, sona se sorprendio por que rias tenga de prometido al rubio para después descepcionarse, tsubaki solo se sorprendio.

 **Mucho gusto naruto-kun.** Dijo sona haciendo alzar la ceja de rias ya que esta sona nunca llamo a nadie con el sufijo ´´kun´´ a lo que rias entendio que a sona le gusto su rubio por lo que decidio hablar después con ella- **bueno rias-chan para que me mandaste llamar?-** pregunto sona.

 **Quería hablar con tigo sona podemos ir a otro lugar?** , pregunto rias a lo que sona asintió- **nos vemos mañana chicos pueden retirarse, Naru-kun te veo al rato.** Dijo acercándose al rubio para darle un beso y después retirarse junto con sona, una vez que se fueron.

 **Chicos quiero que vayan a lago para seguir con el entrenamiento aparte de voy a dar una pequeña exhibición-** les dijo el rubio a lo cual todos asintieron empezando a retirarse- **tsubaki-san tu tambien estas invitada-** le dijo el rubio, tsubaki asintió para desaparecer junto con los demás- **antes de que te vayas koneko-chan tengo que hablar contigo.** Dijo el rubio.

 **Esta bien naruto-sensei, de que quiere hablar comigo?.** pregunto koneko con sonfucion, a lo que el rubio se sento en sillón y le dijo que sentara a lo que koneko se sento a su lado poniendo las manos en su regaso un poco nerviosa por la mirada de su querido sensei.

 **Escucha koneko-chan, se lo que sientes por mi.** Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo en gran medida a koneko por que no sabia que su sensei sabia lo que ella sentía por el, desde hace mas de un mes empeso a sentir algo por su sensei al principio pensó que solo era aprecio por alguien a quien le importaba, pero después empeso a sentir algo mucho mas fuerte hacia su maestro cada vez que lo veía se sonrojaba y su corazón empesaba a latir mas rápido se sentía nerviosa a su lado, por lo que supo que se trataba de amor ella se había enamorado de su sensei aunque sabia que eso estaba mal por que ele ya tenia a rias y por eso se sentía triste y ahora su sensei le dice que sabe lo que ella siente eso la sorprendio mucho.

 **Co-como lo su-supo sensei?**. Pregunto koneko nerviosa a lo que el rubio sonriendo respondio

 **Siempre lo supe koneko-chan al principio me querias por ser tu maestro, pero después te veía confundida por tu sentimientos hacia mi, después pudiste aclarar tu mente para darte cuenta de que estas enamorada de mi no es cierto?-** explico el rubio solo para que koneko se sonrojara y asintiera con mucha pena por que a ojos de su sensei ella es un libro abierto- **escucha koneko-chan puedo decirte que tu tambien me gustas y siento lo mismo por ti pero hay un problema-** dijo el rubio, koneko primero se sorprendio para después ponerse sumamente feliz de que su querido maestro sintiera lo mismo por ella y después se pudo triste por eso pero que puso.

 **Cual es ese pero naruto-sensei no soy lo suficientemente buena para usted?** Pregunto koneko con lagrimas en los ojos, el rubio viendo eso solo la abrazo, no le gustaba para nada ver a chicas llorar y menos si una de sus preciadas chicas.

 **No koneko-chan ese no es el problema, el problema esque como tu sabes desde que viste mis recuerdos sabes que yo provengo de dos clanes muy poderosos de mi mundo por lo que es mi deber, restaurarlos y hacerlos resurgir por eso tengo que tener varias esposas y es por eso que considero que no es justo para ti.** Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a koneko que estaba abrazada a al rubio por eso cuando escucho al rubio decir todo eso tomo una decisión.

 **Eso no me importa sensei yo lo amo mas que ami vida por es quiero estar a su lado no importa si lo tengo que compartir siempre y cuando nos quiera a todas por igual.** Dijo koneko con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que el rubio tambien sonrio.

 **Si esa es tu decisión koneko-chan prometo hacer todo lo que este ami alcanze para hacerte feliz.** Dijo el rubio para que koneko sonriera con felicidad.

 **Yo ya soy muy feliz por estar a su lado y que me haiga aceptado mi amado sensei.** Dijo koneko, a lo que el rubio se fue acercando a koneko para después plantarle un beso con mucho cariño, koneko sumamente feliz por que su querido sensei le estaba dando su primer beso, cuando se separaron tanto koneko como el rubio estaban sonriendo.

 **Bueno koneko por que no lo hacemos oficial?.** Pregunto el rubio a lo que koneko lo miro con confucion.

 **A que te refieres Naru-chan.** Respondio el rubio.

 **a esto-** dijo el rubio poniéndose de rodillas para después tomar una mano de koneko- **koneko-chan te gustaría ser mi novia?** -pregunto el rubio, koneko empeso a llorar de alegría.

 **Si, me encantaria ser tu novia Naru-kun-** respondio koneko con felicidad solo para después agarrar al rubio de camisa y acercarlo para darle otro beso.

 **Bueno koneko-chan tenemos que irnos ya hemos hecho esperar a los demás bastante tiempo.** Dijo el rubio abrazándola para después desaparecer en un destello amarillo apareciendo en el lago.

Cuando apareció todos los voltearon a ver para ver como tenia abrazada a koneko que sonreía como nunca antes, rias que ya había terminado de hablar con sona, sonrio al ver a koneko tan feliz y desde ese momento supo que su rubio ahora tenía otra novia.

 **Bueno porque no comenzamos con la pequeña exhibición.** Dijo el rubio a lo que todos incluyendo a sona y tsubaki que estaban hay- **ophis puedes acercarte porfavor-** pidió el rubio a lo que esta con confucion se acerco junto con todos los demás.

 **Que necesitas naruto-san.** Pregunto ophis, cuando de repente se vieron aparecer varioas círculos mágicos de la nobleza uzumaki, siendo estos toda la nobleza del rubio siendo, itachi, nagato, kempachi, erza, miu, shigure, anko y konan, vali ya se encontraba hay.

 **Primero que nada.** dijo el rubio haciendo una cruz con sus dedos y decir **\- kage bushin no jutsu(jutsu multiclones de sombra)** \- para después aparecieran 4 narutos- **ya saben que hacer-** les dio el original para que los otros 4 clones abarcaran todo el lago y el bosque para que pues los 4 clones formaran los mismo sellos y decir- **jutsu de sellado-sello de los cuatro soles-** dijeron para que después se formara una barrera de color roja que dejaba dentro únicamente al rubio y a ophis.

 **Bueno ya que la barrera se levanto, ophis me gustaría pedirte que pelees conmigo.** Pidió el rubio sorprendiendo a los demás, rias y koneko estaban asustadas por que creían que su novio y prometido quería suicidarse ya que por muy poderoso que fuera, no se compraba a ophis( **todavía no saben lo equivocadas que están)** mientras que los demás estaban muy sorprendidos.

 **Que estas diciendo naruto-kun es imposible que le ganes a alguien como ophis.** Dijeron ris y koneko totalmente preocupadas.

 **No se preocupes mis amores les juro que no me va a pasar nada confíen en mi de acuerdo?.** Les pidió el rubio haciendo asentir a las dos chicas.

 **Estas seguro de esto naruto-san, ten encuenta que yo en una pelea aun que sea de exhibición no se me contener.** Dijo ophis a lo que el rubio.

 **si estoy seguro ophis-chan a si que no te preocupes no te limites solo no me mates jajajaja.** Dijo el rubio sacándole una gota en la nuca a todos por tan ridícula respuesta.

 **Esta bien, si a si lo quieres esta bien naruto-san pero hay que hacerlo mas interesante.** Dijo ophis poniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Mas interesante? Que tienes en mente.** Pregunto el rubio.

 **Una apuesta si tu me llegas a ganar me convertiré parte de tu nobleza, pero si yo gano tendras que dejar a tu nobleza y novias para volverte mi sirviente que dices.** Propuso ophis a lo que todos se preocuparon, las novias del rubio iban a protestar por semejante apuesta pero no pudieron hablar por que el rubio se les adelanto.

 **Esta bien ophis acepto la apuesta**. Dijo el rubio para estrechar la mano con ophis, cuando rias, koneko,sona y akeno escucharon eso se espantaron por que perderían al rubio.

 **Bueno que te parece si comenzamos solo dame un par de minutos.** Le dijo el rubio a ophis- **KONEKO-CHAN PRESTA MUCHA ATENCION Y APRENDE YA QUE TE VOY A MOTRAR LO QUE PUEDE HACER EL SENJUTSU A SU 100% ESTA CLARO.** Grito el rubio a lo que koneko solo pudo asentir con la cabeza e imprecionada por que podria ver el senjutsu a su máximo espledor podria ver a un **sennin** el máximo maestro del senjutsu.

 **Esta bien naruto-sensei, pero porfavor no pierda no quiero perderlo.** Dijo koneko con miedo.

 **No te preocupes koneko-chan jamas las voy a dejar por eso no voy a perder este combate.** dijo el rubio para después empesar a hacer sellos y decir- **sellos de gravedad-sellos de restricción KAI-** grito el rubio para ver como su cuerpo brillaba para ver como muchos sellos que ellos mismo tenían en sus cuerpos empesaran a brillar y después desaparecer, entonces se vio como un pilar enorme de chacra azul con amarillo y rojo salio del cuerpo del rubio cuando todos vieron ese pilar de poder quedaron sorprendidos, después de unos minutos que duro el pilar de chacra este entrando en el cuerpo del rubio.

 **Aaaaahhh que bien se siente estar sin restricciones.** Dijo el rubio sintiéndose lberado después de mucho tiempo, cuando de repente al lado de rias aparecieron sus padres, lord gremory, vanelana gremory, y su hermano el mao sirzech lucifer asi como su reyna hana asi como tambien aparecieron kuroka, bikou, serafall leviathan a si como miguel el arcángel y azazel el líder de los angeles caidos todos ellos fueron llamados por tan tremendo poder que sintieron.

 **Rias que esta pasando que fue ese enorme poder que sentimos.** Pregunto lord gremory

 **Bueno oto-sama naruto-kun dijo que nos daría una exhibición de su poder, asi que le pidió a ophis que pelearan.** Dijo preocupada por su novio, todos los demás que habían llegado se sorprendieron por eso sobre todo los demonios, los demás se preguntaban quien era ese muchacho que iba a pelear contra ophis ya nunca habían escuchado hablar de el.

 **Pero acaso esta loco va a morir ni siquiera todos nosotros juntos podríamos hacerle algo a ophis es absurdo que naruto-chan quiera pelear con ella.** Dijo venelana gremory viendo como su hijo adoptivo esta a punto de pelear con una de las dos existencias mas poderosas- **naruto uzumaki sal de hay en este momento obedece a tu madre o te vas a arrepentir-** dijo venelana enojada pero tambien con una preocupación muy grande.

 **No te preocupes oka-sama como le dije a rias-chan no me va a pasar nada te lo prometo.** Dijo el rubio para después cerrar los ojos y lo cubrier una nube de humo cuando se despejo el humo se sorprendieron por el cambio en el rubio todavía llevaba su cabello largo hasta la espalda pero ahora estaba suelto, tenia puesta una capa de color blanco con nueve magatamas en tres filas,( **ES LA FOTO QUE TENGO DE PERFIL)** y como sus ojos cambiaban, ahora eran amarillos con una línea negra de forma horizontal dando a entender que se encontraba en modo sennin cuando de pronto una capa de chacra color dorada lo rodeo activando asi el modo rikuo sennin, todos los demás se imprecionaron al sentir semejante poder, koneko estaba facinada por que podia sentir la energía natural entrar en el cuerpo de su amado maestro y podia sentir que era extremadamente poderoso, kuroka estaba impacatada debido a que ella se consideraba una maestra en el arte del senjutsu pero esto era inhumano estaba totalmente aterrorizada por el poder senjutsu que estaba sientiendo ella se sentía como una hormiga contra un dragon( **técnicamente es asi pero bueno jajaja)** bikuo estaba igual( **alguien me podria decir como se escribe bikuo o bikou porfavor se los agredecria)** ya que el tambien manejaba el senjutsu, todos los demás, angeles, angeles caidos y demonios estaban asombrados.

 **Bueno ya estoy listo que dices si comenzamos ophis-chan.** Dijo el rubio completamente serio.

 **De acuerdo naruto-san.** Dijo ophis tambien elevando su poder.

Para que después los dos desaparecieran y se empesaran a escuchar el ruido de golpes por todos lados para después ver como aparece naruto haciendo sellos de mano y gritando- **KATON-GORYUKA NO JUTSU-(estilo de fuego-jutsu dragon de fuego)** para que después de su boca saliera un enorme dragon de fuego que se precipito hacia ophis que lanso un rayo de energía al dragon para que este explotara.

 **Eso es todo lo que tienes naruto-kun.** Dijo ophis burlándose del rubio.

 **No te creas ophis solo estaba calentando, ahora el calentamiento se acabo.** Dijo el rubio para empesar a hacer sellos de nuevo- **KATON-GORYUKA NO JUTSU(estilo de fuego jutsu dragon de fuego)-** grito el rubio para otra vez lanzar el dragon solo que este era al menos 10 veces mas grande que el anterior, ophis viendo esto se sorprendio por lo que lanzando otro rayo choco contra el dragon que esta vez exploto muy fuerte mandando a volar a ophis, el rubio haciendo sellos dijo- **estilo secreto de rayo- colmillo de león, relámpago de voltaje-** girto el rubio para que después de su dedo saliera un rayo color dorado muy poderoso y sumamente rápido que impacto en ophis que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar debido a la gran velocidad del rayo.

 **Eso dolio.** Dijo ophis enojada para después desaparecer en borron de velocidad pareciendo al lado del rubio dándole una poderosa patada en las costillas para que este saliera volando ophis volviendo a desaparecer y aparecer arriba del rubio entrelazo sus manos para seguidamente golpear al rubio en la cabeza, el rubio después de semejante madraso salio del hoyo en el que quedo sangrando de una parte de la seja derecha.

 **Vaya que buen golpe phis-chan enserio me dolio pero ahora es mi turno.** Dijo el rubio para después decir- **estilo de rayo- armadura de rayo-** dijo el rubio para que después su cuerpo fuera rodeado por muchos rayos para que después desapareciera una impresionante velocidad,ophis abrió sus ojos ante semejante velocidad, para que después sintiera un fuerte golpe en su mejilla y salir volando para después resivir otro golpe solo que este en su espalda, y asi ophis estuvo revotando de un lado a otro por los golpes de naruto, cuando cayo a la tierra, estaba bastante lastimada y con agunas heridas sengrantes, cuando se estaba parando escucho al rubio gritar- **estilo de viento-meteoro de pegaso-** grito el rubio un segundo después ophis estaba gritando del dolor ya que sentí como la golpeaban al menos 200 veces solo en unos segundos, ophis se volvio a parar sangrando de la boca.

 **Muy bien no quería llegar a esto pero tu me obligaste siéntete honrado ya solo el gran rojo me ah llavado hasta este extremo.** Dijo ophis para después de su cuerpo saliera una columna de poder negro que después la envolvió completamente y empesar a crecer, después de unos segundos se ecucho un fuerte rugido de un dragon, cuando el capullo de poder negro de disipo en lugar de la muchacha se encontraba un enorme dragon de por lo menos 70 metros de largo como por 30 de alto solo un poco mas chico que el gran rojo, este dragon era de color blanco con ojos negros con la pupila rasgada, una garras muy filosas en su hocico se podia ver una enorme hilera de dientes filosos, todos los espectadores estaban aterrados ante todo ese poder se sentían insignificantes.

 **No entiendo como puede tener tanto poder entiendo que es de las dos existencias mas fuertes pero este poder es ridículo.** Dijo asustado sirzech para después voltear a ver al rubio que estaba serio- **que vas a hacer ahora naruto-otouto esto es demasiado parati.** Dijo sirzech con enorme precupacion, los lideres gremory están asustados y mas que nada preocupas por la salud de su hijo, rias y koneko prácticamente estaban llorando de preocupación por su novio, prometido.

 **Vaya eres muy grande ophis pero aver que haces con esto-** dijo el entrelazando sus manos para después subirlas y decir- **estilo de hielo-ejecucion de la aurora-** dijo el rubio para después bajar sus manos y que de estas saliera un rayo de hielo sumamente poderoso que congelaba todo a su paso para que después este rayo golpeara a ophis congelándola por completo,ophis ongelada pero no inconsiente empeso a liberar su poder cuarteando el hilo, cuando el rubio vio esto rápidamente se dirigio hacia ophis para quedar justo debajo de ella y empesar a hacer sellos para después gritar- **estilo de fuego- alas ardientes del fénix-** grito el rubio para que de sus brazos saliera un fénix echo de llamas inmenso que golpeo a ophis en el estomago elevándola en el aire haciéndola gritar del dolor, ophis desplegando sus alas se mantuvo en el cielo sangrando de la boca y otras partes de su cuerpo.

 **Vas a pagar por esto naruto.** Dijo ophis completamente furiosa empezando a cargar en su boca una gran cantidad de poder para después gritar- **DESAPARECE-** grito ophis lanzando su rayo de poder muy poderoso naruto no pudo hacer nada para evitar ese rayo de poder que le dio directamente, todos los espectadores estaban aterrados pero en especial los gremory que se arrodillaron para empesar a llorar por el rubio, rias se había desmayado al igual que koneko por que vieron a su amado morir, cuando de repente se escuchó una explocion que hizo reaccionar a todos incluso a rias y koneko, cuando de repente se empeso a formar un zorro enorme de nueve colas de color dorado y en la frente del zorro estaba el rubio con sus ropas rasgadas, los gremory más koneko estaban llorando de felicidad por ver al rubio que sobrevivió, el zorro siguió creciendo hasta que alcanzó una altura de 80 metros y 50 de largo, todos sorprendidos por la imponencia del zorro ophis sorprendida por que ataco con todo su poder y aun asi casi no le hizo nada.

 **Fue una muy buena batalla ophis-chan pero es momento de que termine.** Dijo el rubio para empesar a cargar poder en la boca del zorro de color negro para después gritar- **BIJUUDAMA-** Grito el rubio para después lanzar esa bola de energía que se dirigio a ophis, ophis estando ya cansada no pudo hacer nada y recibió directo la bijuudama del rubio, cuando la bijuudama expoloto se pudo escuchar el grito de dolor de ophis, cuando la explocion detuvo se vio a ophis nuevamente en su forma humana totalmente inconciente y con muchas heridas, el rubio viendo esto empeso a desaparecer al zorro de las nueve colas, cuando desaparecio por completo el zorro se vio al rubio con sus ropas totalmente rotas y varias heridas sangrantes, los demás estaban sorprendidos por el poder de naruto, vali pudo entener como es que jamas le pudo ganar al rubio si el era tan fuerte que le gano a ophis, kempachi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja completamente sadica deseando pelear con el rubio, rias, koneko y venelana estaban preocupas por las heridas del rubio sobre todo la de su cabeza que estaba sangrando mucho, el rubio deciso sus clones para que después la barrera desapereciera, cuando desaperecio rias koneko vanelana y los demás conocidos se acercaron corriendo al rubiocuando llegaron con el rubio rias y koneko le metieron semejante madraso al rubio que lo mando a comer suelo.

 **Por que me pegaron rias-chan, koneko-chan eso medolio.** Dijo el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos estilo anime un chichon del tamaño de un estadio en su cabeza.

 **Y TODA VIA PREGUNTAS PORQUE TE PEGAMOS PEDASO DE ANIMAL, ACASO NO TIENES CEREBRO O SOLO TIENES DE ADORNO, PUES USALO GRANDISIMO IDIOTA.** Le gritaron koneko y rias, mientras venelana sonreía por que se veía que su en verdad amaba al rubio.

 **Esta bien lo siento mis amores por favor perdónenme.** Dijo el rubio con la técnica mas poderosa jamas creada rango SSS ojitos de chorro no jutsu, rias y koneo estaban resistiendo lo mas que podían, pero después de unos segundos no pudieron hacer nada ante tan mortal técnica.

 **Esta bien, te perdonamos pero no lo vuelvas a hacer nos preocupaste mucho amor.** Dijeron las dos chicas abrazandolo- **pero si lo vuelves a hacer no te perdonaremos jamas-** volvieron a decir **ambas chicas.**

 **Si esta bien no lo vuelvo hacer perdónenme por preocuparlas, solo quería que koneko-chan viera de lo que es capas de hacer el senjutsu al 100%.** Dijo el rubio.

 **A no eso si que no talves ellas te perdonen pero yo no Naru-chan asi que después de que esto acabe vas a estar castigado quedo claro.** Dijo venelana con aura negra.

 **Pero oka-san**. Refunfuño naruto.

 **Pero nada Naru-chan vas a estar castigado por harcenos preocupar asi.** Dijo venelana.

 **Oto-san sirzech-nissan ayuda por favor**. Rogo el rubio a su padrasto y su hermanastro.

 **Perdón hijo pero me no puedo.** Dijo lord gremory

 **Creo que me enferme por que no oigo nada.** Dijo sirzech haciendo el idiota mirando asia otro lado, sacándole una gota estilo anime a los demás.

 **TOMALA WEY ESO TE MERECES POR HACERME SUFRIR DE ESA MANERA EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO POR FIAN ALGUIEN TE VA A PONER TU LUGAR TE LO MERECES POR SANGUINARIO.** Grito vali con mucha felicidad enseñándole el dedo medio al rubio, todos los que estaban presentes se quedaron con cara de wtf.

 **Alégrate mientras puedas vali por que después de salga de esto te voy a hacer entrenar hasta que mueras y después te voy a volver a revivir para volver a entrenante de tal forma que vas a suplicar.** Dijo el rubio con su sonrisa sadica haciendo aterrar a vali.

 **Bueno dejando eso de lado, koneko-chan visten bien lo que puede hacer el senjutsu.** Le pregunto el rubio a la pequeña.

 **Si naruto-sensei pero usted cree que llegare a ser tan fuerte usted.** Le respondio koneko.

 **Por supuesto que si mi querida koneko-chan, y si te empeñas y entrenas con todas tu fuerzas va a ser mucho mas fuerte que yo.** Le dijo el rubio haciendo sonreir a todos los demás, cuando de repente el rubio movio su cabeza haia un lado esquivando un golpe de una muchacha, de pelo color negro( **bueno ya todos sabemos como es kuroka)** muy hermosa con un cuerpo de infarto.

 **Te importaría explicarme por que me atacas de esa manera señorita.** Le pidió el rubio a la muchacha pelinegra.

 **Como te atreves a intentar enseñarle senjtsu a shiro-chan, ella no esta lista para aprenderlo si lo aprende en estos moemntos ella se va a volver loca por el poder.** Respondio aquella chica enojada, el rubio oyendo eso se puso a reir- **de que te ries esto no es para reírse.** Le dijo la chica enojada.

 **Me rio por que no tu no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es el senjutsu.** Dijo el rubio a la pelinegra.

 **Como que no lo se por si no lo sabes yo soy una maestra en uso del senjutsu.** Dijo la chica al rubio con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **Jajaja hay mi estomago,uffff bueno sabes koneko-chan me conto lo que hiciste se que tu eres la hermana de koneko llamada juroka, y solo para que lo sepas mocosa tu no manejas nisiquiera el 10% del senjutsu viste lo que hice? Eso es ser un maestro del senjutsu al cual se le denomina SENNIN, que significa sabio y puedo sentir quienes usan el senjutsu, como tu mi querida koneko-chan y ese que vino junto a ti el que parece un mono, ustedes usan el senjutsu pero tu y ese mocoso no usan ni el 10% del poder total del senjutsu, en cambio mi querida koneko-chan domina el 40% del senjutsu.** termino deexplicar el rubio, a lo que kuroka y el muchacho se sorprendieron y se ofendieron por eso pero después de todo lo que vieron, decidieron que no era bueno hacerlo enojar.

 **Entonces si es como dices, quiero que me entrenes.** Prácticamente ordeno kuroka, a lo que koneko se enojó porque no le gusto que le ordenaran a su novio.

 **Jajaja enserio crees que te voy a entrenar jajajaja.** Se burló el rubio- **pero sabes podria llegar a considerar el entrenarte si es le pides perdón a tu hermana por hacerle tanto daño, y después ya veremos-** termino el rubio, para des pues decir ahorita regreso dijo toomando a koneko y kuroka para desaparecer, cuando volvieron a aparecer.

 **Ahora si quiero que le expliques a koneko el por qué la abandonaste y le pidas perdón por eso.** Dijo el rubio.

 **Antes de eso me gustaría saber qué relación tienes con shiro-chan.** Pregunto kuroka

 **El es mi sensei y mi novio.** Respondio koneko a lo que kuroka quedo sorprendida por que su pequeña hermana tenia novio.

 **Eso responde a tu pregunta, ahora es tu turno de explicar.** Dijo el rubio

 **Está bien, todo empeso cuando me uni a la nobleza de un demonio, tiempo después el se enteró que tenía una hermana menor y como yo no quería ser su amante me ordeno que le entregara a shiro-chan, yo no estaba dispuesta a que le hicieran algo así que tome una decisión mate a mi antiguo amo y después abandone a shiro-chan porque sabía que me converti en un demonio renegado y me iban a empesar a cazar fue por eso que la abandone por que no podia permitir que ella pasara por li mismo que yo, tambien por eso se dijo que yo por utilizar el senjutsu me volvi loca por el poder y que por eso mate ami antiguo amo.** Termino de relatar kuroka con lágrimas en los ojos, koneko estaba sorprendida por que creía que ella la había abandonado por ser una mala hermana y ahora se entera que se fue para que ella no sufriera por lo que tomando la decisión de perdonar a su hermana se lanzó a abrazarla llorando de felicidad.

 **Perdóname por abandonarte shiro-chan pero no tenía otra opción.** Dijo kuroka

 **No tengo nada que perdonar one-sama gracias a eso ahora tengo un novio del que estoy totalmente enamorada.** Termino de dcir koneko con una sonrisa.

 **Me alegra que encontaras el amor shiro-chan.** Dijo kuroka con felicidad por saber que su hermanita era feliz.

 **Por cierto kuroka, me gutaria hacerte la propocion de que entres a mi nobleza.** Le propuso el rubio

 **Es enserio?.** Pregunto kuroka

 **Por supuesto que si y tampoco te preocupes de andar escapando te prometo que desde ahora ya no vas a tener que escapar.** Termino de decir el rubio.

 **Está bien acepto, además a si puedo estar cerca de shiro-chan.** Dijo kuroka para que el rubio scara un peon.

 **Ponlo en tu pecho, por ordenes de naruto uzumaki tu kuroka volveras a caminar en este mundo sella este contrato conmigo y convertete en mi sirviente.** Termino recitar el rubio para que después del pecho de kuroka salieran dos alfiles rotos indicando que ya tenían mucho tiempo para después que se metiera el peon indicando que ya pertenecia a la nobleza del rubio.

 **Bueno koneko-chan kuroka-san es momento de volver aun que no quisiera volver no quiero enfrentar a la furia de kasan.** Dijo el rubio deprimido, sacandole una gota estilo anime a las dos chicas, para después desaparecer en un destello….. **CONTINUARA.**

 **BUENO AMIGOS ESO ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO, TAMBIEN QUISIERA DECIRLES QUE VOY A EMPESAR A PUBLICAR OTRA HISTORIA QUE TAMBIEN ES UN CROSSOVER, BUENO ME DESPIDO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS POR CIERTO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA OTRA HISTORIA VA A ESTAR UNAS HORAS DESPUES DE SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTARIOS CHAO CHAO**

 **PD. PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, me gustaría aclarar que naruto NO maneja la cosmoenergia es solo que saitn seiya es mi segundo anime favorito entonces pues se me ocurrio meter sus técnicas pero las técnicas van a hacer de los elementos utilizan chacra solo quería aclara eso.**

 **OTAKU fire: hola amigo naruto no maneja la cosmoenergia pero como me gustan mucho las tecnicas de saint seiya dici meterlas como jutsu de elementos, ojala te guste el cap, saludos.**

 **Hate(Guest): hola lamento que no te haiga gustado que la prometida, la novia y la madre sustituta de naruto lo haigan regañado por hacer algo peligroso y perocuparse por el, pero yo jamas dije que naruto iba a ser un esclavo o un sometido bajo las ordenes de sus chicas,saludos.**

 **Rygart Arrow: hola amigo que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior, ojala que te guste este cap, saludos.**

 **Zafir09: hola amigo, gracias por tu comentario y tus sugerencias ma ayudan a mejorar ojala te guste cap, saludos.**

 **Los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores…..CONTINUAMOS**

 **UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

 **Capítulo 8: una nueva amenaza**

 **En el capítulo anterior**

 **Bueno koneko-chan kuroka-san es momento de volver aunque no quisiera volver no quiero enfrentar a la furia de kasan.** Dijo el rubio deprimido, sacandole una gota estilo anime a las dos chicas, para después desaparecer en un destello

Apareciendo de nuevo frente a los demás en un destello, siendo recibido por rias que lo abrazo para después besarlo, los demás de las diferentes facciones se acercaron para saber y prenguntar quien es ese muchacho tan poderoso que derroto a ophis.

 **Disculpen me podrían decir que es lo que esta pasando y quien este muchacho que derroto a la existecia mas fuerte?.** Pregunto miguel el arcángel, el líder de los caidos, serafall y los demás menos los gremory asintieron tambien queriendo saber.

 **Bueno arcángel-san primero mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, y bueno lo que acaba de pasar slo fue una exhibición para desmotrale a mi querida koneko-chan lo que en verdad puede hacer el senjutsu a su máximo esplendor.** Explico el rubio impactando a los demás- **y el por que pelee con ophis digamos que ophis es una amiga y yo le pedi que peleara conmigo.** Termino de explicar para después acordarse de algo- **oooo ahora que me acuerdo tengo que hacer algo-** dijo el rubio acercándose a ophis.

 **Bueno ophis-chan una apuesta es una apuesta a si que ten ponlo en tu pecho.** Le dijo el rubio a ophis que ya estaba recuperada de sus heridas pero todavía se veía cansada por la pelea.

 **Bueno pues ya que perdi la pelea a si que puedes comenzar.** Dijo ophis.

 **Por ordenes de naruto uzumaki tu ophis volveras a caminar en este mundo, sella este contrato conmigo y conviértete en mi sirviente.** Termino de recitar el rubio, cuando la pieza de peon empeso a brillar de color dorado para después meterse en el pecho de ophis.

 **Pero que rayos.** Dijeron casi todos los presentes ya que no podían creer que ophis se haya unido a la nobleza de alguien.

 **Esta ophis-chan y yo antes de la pelea hicimos una apuesta si yo ganaba la pelea ophis se iba a convertir en parte de mi nobleza y si yo perdia me iba a ir con ella para ser su sirviente.** Explico el rubio a todos los demás- **pero dejando eso de lado me podrían decir sus nombres, solo se que el es un arcángel por energía sacra y pura, el hombre de cabello negro puedo decir que es un angel caído por su energia sacra pero no pura, la muchacha es un demonio y por su gran poder podria apostar que se trata de una mao y ese muchacho que parece mono puedo asegurar que usa el senjutsu aunque a un muy bajo nivel yo diría que es más débil que kuroka.** Termino de decir el rubio.

 **Bueno yo soy el arcángel miguel.** Mucho gusto naruto-san

 **Yo soy azazel el líder de los angeles caidos.** Se presentó con su sonrisa despreocupada.

 **Yo soy la mao serafall leviathan pero puedes decirme será-chan**. Se presentó con su típica pose de chica mágica.

 **Y yo soy bikou descendiente del primer su Wong (creo que se escribe sino háganmelo saber para cambiarlo porfas) o tambien conocido como el mono del oriente o son goku.** Se preguntó el muchacho mono- **y solo para que lo sepas niño bonito talves no sere tan poderoso como kuroka en lo que se refiere al senjutsu ya que ella es una maestra pero tampoco estoy muy lejos de ser maestro.** Termino de decir bikou.

 **Jajajajaja hay panza me duele jajajaja uffff ahora ya todos creen que por saber un poco de senjutsu se creen maestros, porfavor ni tu ni kuroka-san utilizan siquiera el 10% del poder total del senjutsu, pero su pongo que no me vas a creer por lo que voy a tener que mostrarles.** Dijo rubio a bikou y kuroka- **ahora esta va para kuroka y el niño mono si se creen maestros del senjutu reparen el bosque que destrui en mi pelea, usando solo energía natural.** Les dijo el rubio para que kuroka y bikou se le quedaran viendo como loco.

 **Eso es imposible.** Dijeron los dos.

 **Es por eso que digo que ustedes no saben usar senjutsu, observen.** Dijo el rubio para después cerrar su ojos por unos segundos, para despues abrirlos y que sus ojos cambiaran a unos amarillos con una franja negra en medio como pupila, para después poner su mano en el suelo, y después vieran sorprendidos como empesaban a crecer muchos arboles después de unos minutos el bosque se veía como antes de la pelea se veía muy hermoso- **senjutsu o la energía natural como su nombre lo dice viene de la naturaleza por lo que puedes prácticamente hacer de todo con este poder revivir o hacer crecer arboles, lagos y ríos puedes curar heridas con la energía natural, puedes poner energía natural en tus ataques para hacerlos mucho mas poderosos la pelea que tuve con ophis use puro senjutsu y derrote a ophis es por eso que dije que ni kuroka ni tu chico mono, conocen lo que es el verdadero senjutsu ustedes no son mas que aficionados.** Le dijos el rubio a lo que kuroka y bikou se ofendieron pero no pudieron reprochar nada ya que por la desmostracion del rubio supieron que lo que dijo era verdad.

 **Bueno dejando eso de lado.** Hablo azazel llamando la atención de todos- **vali se supone que vendrías a probar la fuerza del sekyriutei y eso fue hace días me podrias decir por que no has regresado-** pregunto el angel caído a vali.

 **Bueno azazel sucedieron muchas cosas resulta que pelee contra aquel rubio desalmado y me gano como si fuera un simple niño, despues…..** estaba explicando vali. **Y por eso ahora soy parte de la nobleza del sádico de naruto.** Termino de relatar vali a lo que todos se sorprendieron cuando de repente vali sintió como su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado para despues comer tierra.

 **Con que soy un desalmado y sádico verdad vali bueno pues entonces vas a tener que hacer un entrenamiento especial-** dijo el rubio haciendo desaparecer otra vez el bosque para que este quedara desertico- **tu entrenamiento será plantar estas semillas por todo el campo-** dijo el rubio haciendo aparecer 500 costales de semillas de diferentes tipos de arboles, vali muerto del miedo intentaba pararse pero no podia por el peso que sentía en su cuerpo- **ah y antes de que preguntes cuanto peso tienes en el cuerpo solo digamos que tu peso original se multiplico por 50.** Dijo el rubio como si nada aterrando a todos los presentes.

 **Bueno pues si eso sucedió ya no se puede hacer nada te veo luego vali.** Dijo azazel despareciendo, miguel solo asintió para despues desaparecer.

 **Bueno yo tengo que irme a atender unos asuntos no vemos despues sona-tan y Naru-tan.** Dijo serafall antes de desaparecer en su típica pose haciendo avergonzar a su hermana.

 **Ahora kuroka-san si tanto quieres que te entrene esta bien tu entrenamiento será que despues de vali plante esas semillas tu usando senjutsu vas a hacer germinar esas semillas haciendo crecer los arboles quedo claro.** Dijo el rubio solo para que kuroka abriera sus ojos, para empesar a arrepentirse de pedirle a su nuevo amo que la entrenara, bikou viendo esto tomo una decisión.

 **Naruto-san me preguntaba si yo tambien podria pasar a ser parte de tu nobleza.** Pidió el chico mono.

 **Mmmm esta bien.** Dijo sacando otro peon de su bolsillo( **ya saben el ritual por eso no lo voy a poner)** qudandole solamente dos peones( **si me equivoco me lo dicen porfas gracias)-bueno bienvenido a mi nobleza bikou ahora kuroka y bikou les presentare al resto de mi nobleza.** Deijo el rubio presentando a su nobleza, una presentación mas tarde- **bueno chicos se pueden retirar a hacer sus contratos pendientes-** dijo elrubio a lo que la mayoría asintió para desparecer los únicos que se quedaron fue grayfia vali, kuroka y bikou todos los demás fueron a hacer contratos.

En el lago ya solo queban la familia gremory completa véase, venelana lord gremory sirzech y rias y su nobleza.

 **Bueno chicas chicos creo que es hora de ir a descansar por que no vamos a comer a a cabaña?.** Propuso el rubio a lo que todos asintieron, ya en la cabaña todos esataban comiendo y platicando, cuando terminaron de comer apareció un circulo de la nobleza uzumaki siendo erza la que salio del circulo- **que pasa erza-chan surgio algún problema?.**

 **No naruto-sama pero quería pedirle un enorme favor si es posible.** Dijo erza bastante nerviosa.

 **Claro erza-chan cual es ese favor.** Pregunto el rubio.

 **Bueno quería saber si se puede hacer un cambio de piesas.** Pregunto era.

 **Bueno se pueden hacer cambio o comercio de piesas pero porque lo preguntas?.** Dijo el rubio ya adivinando sus pensamientos.

 **Bueno esque quería saber si puedo cambiar de piesa para pasar a hacer parte de la nobleza de rias-sama.** Pregunto erza haciendo abrir los ojos de todos.

 **Pero por qué razón quieres eso erza-chan no te sientes comoda en mi nobleza?.** Pregunto el rubio preocupado.

 **No es eso naruto-sama me siento muy agusto siendo parte de su nobleza es solo que quiero ser parte de la nobleza de rias-sama por que quisiera pasar mas tiempo con alguien.** Expico erza viendo de reojo a kiba y sonrojándose un poco, el rubio dándose cuenta de con quien quería pasar mas tiempo al igual que rias la pareja solo pudo sonreir.

 **Esta bien erza-chan vamos a hacerlos.** Dijo el rubio para despues que rias hiciera el ritual para que erza pasara a ser su caballo.

 **Bueno fue un honor tenerte en mi noblesa erza-chan cuídate mucho y se feliz.** Dijo el rubio guardando su pieza de caballo erza asintió para después dar un reverencia al rubio y despues desaparecer ahora en un círculo ahora de la familia gremory, ya entrada la noche.

 **Bueno ya es tarde creo que es momento de ir a descansar, por cierto rias-chan que paso con lo de los chicos y el trabajo?.** Pregunto el rubio.

 **Hable con sona y apartir de mañana los de tu nobleza van a ir a la escuela en sgudno y tercer año y si apartir de mañana vas a ser el nuevo maestro de educación física.** Le dijo rias a lo que el rubio sonrio por que ahora podria trabajar, cuando los lideres gremory estaban a punto retirarse.

 **Ni creas que te has librado de tu castigo jovencito.** Le dijo venelana preocupando al rubio.

 **Pero oka-chan, ayuda nisan.** Pido el rubio a lord gremory y a sirzech que estos solo se voltearon a otro lado- **si no me ayudan a líbrame de este castigo entonces ustedes tambien a van a ser castigados no voy a volver a publicar ningún icha icha-** amenazo el rubio solo para que los dos pelirrojos abrieran sus con miedo.

 **No serias capaz.** Dijeron los dos pelirojos.

 **Pruébenme.** Dijo el rubio son una sonrisa, y fue cuando los dos hombre gremory decidieron ayudar al rubio y trataron de hablar con venelana para que no castigara al rubio, despues de una hora de suplicas y lagrimas, venelana se rindió y decidio no castigar al rubio.

 **Esta bien no voy a castigar a Naru-chan, pero si lo vuelve a hacer no habrá poder que lo salve de un castigo ejemplar quedo claro.** Dijo venelana, a lo que los tres hombre asintieron, mas tarde esa misma noche el rubio y su amada ruas estaban acostados totalmente desnudos despues de una sesión de exo, donde se veía a rias agotada pero con una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción, de su vagina brotaba un poco del semen del rubio.

 **Eres genial mi amor**. Dijo rias sonriendo para despues hacer una pregunta que tenia desde hace un par de semanas- **oye amor a ti te gustaría tener hijos?** \- le pregunto rias un poco apenada.

 **Por su puesto que me gustaría cielo, de echo ese es mi gran sueño tener una familia e hijos.** Respondio el rubio, a rias se le ilumino la mirada de filicidad al escuchar esa respuesta.

 **No sabe como me alegra esa respuesta cariño te amo mucho.** Rias dándole un beso

 **Yo tambien te amo mi princesa carmesí.** Respondio el rubio, despues de eso los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Han pasado tres semanas desde la pelea del rubio contra ophis, era un dia normal en la academia kuho , el rubio impartiendo clases de educaion física donde era muy querido por los alumnos pero tambien muy temido debido a que era bastante estricto, tambien el rubio a echo sufrir a sus alumnos fuera de la escuela véase, koneko, isse, kuroka, grayfia pero sobre todo a vila por haberse burlado de el cuando sus novias y su madre lo regañaron,tambien en esas dos semanas sona se acerco al rubio para poder conocerlo mas a fondo porque aunque no lo aceptara a ella le gustaba el rubio y mucho, cerca de la escuela se veía a dos encapuchados ingresando a la academia cuando se toparon con sona y su grupo.

 **Que trae a un par de encapuchados y seguidores de la iglesia a mi escuela?.** Pregunto sona con su típica seriedad.

 **Se que en esta escuela estudian las herederas de dos de los clanes demoniacos y quisiéramos hablar con ellas.** Respondio la encapuchada ya que su voz es de mujer.

 **Esta bien síganme.** Dijo sona para despues de unos minutos caminando llegaran a club de investigación de lo oculto, cuando entraron al salón se fijaron que rias estaba sentada en su escritorio koneko sentada en un sillón leyendo un pergamino que le dio el rubio para que estudiara técnicas de senjutsu, a su lado se encontraba asia, en otro sillón se encontraban kiba platicando con erza, e issei que se le veía serio desde hace unos días se encontraba parado viendo por una ventana y akeno se encontraba como siempre al lado de rias.

 **Rias estas dos chicas quieren hablar contigo.** Dijo sona a lo que rias subio su mirada para ver a los encapuchados.

 **Esta bien pasen porfavor, díganme de quieren hablar.** Dijo rias con seriedad a lo que los encapuchados se retiraron la capucha para dejar ver a una peliazul con un mechon de color verde y a una rubia con peinado en coletas.

 **Mi nombre es xenovia quarta y ella es irina shidou venimos de parte de la iglesia.** Informo la peliazul de nombre xenovia..

 **Ok y díganme que puedo hacer por ustedes?.** Pregunto rias

 **Hace unas semanas fueron robadas las partes de excalibur, según sabemos fueron los angeles caidos haci que quisimos pasar para advertirles que si están involucrados no dudaremos en matarlos.** Dijo xenovia con mucha seriedad poniendo una mano en su espalada donde tiene un espada envuelta en bendas, los demás viendo esto se pusieron en posición de ataque, issei se veía que esto no le importaba almenos no mucho.

 **Vaya que palabras mas vacias de dos idiotas pertenecientes a la iglesia.** Se escucho detrás de xenovia cuando todos vieron de que se trababa naruto se relajaron.

 **Como pudo ponerse en mi espalda sin que me diera cuenta.** Pensó xenovia con furia.

 **No lo vi, no vi cuando apareció en la espalda xenovia, quien es este muchacho.** Pensó impresionada irina.

 **Quien eres y como te atreves a amenasarme de esa manera.** Ordeno xenovia.

 **Bueno mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y en cuanto a porque te estoy amenasando es fácil su parte de la noblesa de rias-hime a si que si te metes con ella te metes conmigo.** Dijo el rubio soltando un poco de instinto asesino que puso nerviosas a las chicas de la iglesia.

 **Basta naruto-kun no les hagas nada, y por mi parte estén seguras que no estamos involucrados con sus problemas.** Dijo rias con seriedad, y ver como el rubio aparece a su espalda.

 **Eso espero.** Dijo xenovia empezando a retirarse junto con irinia cuando de repente se pararon va voltear a ver a asia( **ya todos sabemos que es lo que pasa en la conversación asi que la voy a saltar sorry)** el rubio parecio en un borron de velocidad enfrente asia deteniendo la espeda son sus dedos, sorprendiendo a las enviadas de la iglesia, el rubio alzo un poco su mano con todo y espada y xenobia para despues lanzarla y estrellarla a la pared.

 **Escuchas mocosa no voy a permitir que intentes lastimar a mi pequeña hermanita quedo claro.** Dijo el rubio serio.

 **Como pudiste hacer eso, se supone que cualquier demonio que toque a excalibur debería de morir automáticamente.** Dijo xenovia con sorpresa

 **Bueno digamos que tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga**. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa desafiante- **por que no vamos a fuera mocosas.** Desafio el rubio.

 **Te vas a arrepentir de esto sucio demonio.** Le reto xenovia

 **Y voy a pelear con usted sempai, tengo cuentas pendientes con excalibur.** Dijo kiba completamente serio, naruto solo asintió, para despues salir al patio trasero para la pelea.

El rrubio se encontraba frente a irina mientras kiba se enfrentaría a xenovia.

 **Oye kiba abria algun problema si problema si destruyo estos mondadientes?.** Pregunto el rubio.

 **Por supuesto que no sempai aunque me gustaría destruirlas personalmente no hay ningún problema con usted las destruya.** Respondio kiba

 **Ok esta bien entonces vamos a comenzar te parece pequeñita.** Le dijo el rubio a irina solo para que esta asintiera.

 **Si vamos a empesar, te prometo que tu muerte será rápida amen.** Dijo irina para lanzarse contra naruto mientras este solo la esperaba con los brazos cruzados, cuando estaba a milímetros de golpear al rubio con la excalibur mimic, el rubio levanto su brazo a una velicidad fantasmal para detenerla con la dos dedos, irina impactada por la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar cuando el rubio le dio un golpe en el estomago para mandarla a impactar contra un árbol soltando a excalibur y caer inconciente( **si lo se, se que fue muy rápida la pelea pero si le gano a ophis pues irina no tenia nada que hacer)** el rubio viendo inconsiente a su oponente solo suspiro para voltear a ver como le iba a kiba en su pelea, y se sorprendio cuando vio que kiba iba perdiendo ya que estaba furioso y no pensaba con claridad ante esto naruto se prometio que la prooxima ves que entrene a kiba llo iba a ser sufrir por su error, de jamas dejarse llevar por las emociones en una pelea.

 **No eres tan fuerte sempai eres bueno en la velocidad pero eso no basta contra mi y mi excalibur destrucción.** Dijo xenovia a un kiba derrotado, cuando volteo a ver como le iba a irina se sorprendio de verla inconciente frente a un árbol- **asi que le ganaste a irina verdad, bueno como puedes ver yo gane mi pelea por lo que ahora te toca a ti sucio demonio-** dijo xenovia para despues saltar y dejar caer sobre el rubio la exlibur destrucción creando una gran explocion, cuando el humo se disipo quedo en shock ya el rubio nuevamente estaba deteniendo la excalibur con sus simples dedos.

 **Sabes mocosa a diferencia de kiba yo no me dejo influenciar por las emociones en una pelea, y para que lo sepas te faltan veinte millones de años de entrenamiento solo para que empieces a pensar que puedes siquiera tocarme ya ni hablemos para en verdad me hagas pelear enserio.** Dijo el rubio para hacer lo mismo que hizo a irina la golpeo en el estomago para que xenovia soltara su espada y saliera volando para estrellarse contra el mismo árbol que irina, xenovia siendo un poco mas resistente que irina no quedo inconciente pero si incapas de moverse, el rubio se quedo con la excalibur en sus dedos para despues clavarla en el suelo, para despues dirigirse a donde se encontraba la otra excalibur para despues agarrala como si nada, lo que nadie a ecepcion de koneko sabia es que el rubio cubria su mano con un poco de chacra para que pudiera agarrar las exalibur sin sufrir algún percanse, el rubio teniendo en su mano derecha a excalibur mimic y en la izquierda a exlibur destrucción, elevo su poder cubriendo a las dos exlibur, despues de unos minutos el rubio suprimio su poder para despues ver que de las excalibur seguia salíendo ese brillo de energía pura pero por alguna razón ya no se sentía el poder que emergia de las espadas, naruto volteo a kiba para ver como ya se encontraba despierto y asia lo estaba curando.

 **Kiba ven acércate.** Pidió el rubio para que kiba se acercara despacio por que sabia que lo iban a regañar- **primero que nada que te eh dicho sobre dejarte llevar por tus emociones en un pelea.** Dijo el rubio serio kiba tragando saliva respondio.

 **Que las emociones en una pelea pueden ser un arma de doble filo ya que puedes conseguir un gran poder pero tambien si no las sabes controlar te vuelve vulnerable y desprotegido.** Dijo kiba con nerviosismo para que despues el rubio le diera un golpe sacándole un enorme chichon.

 **Entonces dime por que demonios te dejaste llevar por tus emociones en la pelea eh, se tienes un pasado doloroso por culpa de esas espadas pero no por eso debes perder el control de tus emociones quedo claro.** Dijo el rubio como todo un maestro a lo que kiba sobándose el chichon asintió- **despues te dare tu castigo ahora hay que decidir que vas a hacer.** Dijo el rubio confundiendo a kiba.

 **De que habla naruto-sempai.** Pregunto kiba

 **A lo que me refiero esque con mi poder solo digamos que borre, destrui, erradique el poder sagrado de estas excalibur por lo que técnicamente a pesar de que sigen desprendiendo este brillo ya no son espadas sagradas ahora solo son espadas comunes y corrientes.** Dijo el rubio ahora si mega sorprendiendo a todos mas a un a xenovia e irina.

 **No-no-no te creo nadie puede hacer eso.** Dijo xenovia con angustia- **debe ser mentira.** Susurro xenovia.

 **Bueno si no me crees por que no te lo demuestro?.** Dijo el rubio para despues- **eh kiba agarra esto-** dijo el rubio lanzándole las dos espadas a kiba que las agarro en el aire del impresión para despues aterrarse pendando que iba a desaparecer por lo que cerro los ojos, despues de unos segundos se dio cuenta que no pasaba nada, los demás junto con el consejo estudiantil estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, en especial xenovia que no podia creer lo que veía estaba aterrada.

 **Ahora me crees niña de la iglesia esas ya no son espadas sagradas ahora son espadas comunes y corrientes.** Dijo el rubio viendo a xenovia.

 **Ahora kiba a lo que me refiero es que vas a decidir si destruyes esas espadas que como dige ya no son sagradas ahora son comunes y corrientes.** Le dijo el rubio a kiba este solo se quedo viedo las espadas para despues regresárselas al rubio.

 **Ahora que ya no son espadas sagradas ya no tengo intención de destruir esas espadas.** Dijo kiba asiendo sonreir al rubio.

 **Estoy orgulloso de tu kiba, superar tu odio solo te hara mas fuerte.** Le dijo naruto haciendo que kiba asintiera con un poco de felicidad por que hizo orgulloso a su sempai y sensei.

 **Bueno ahora.** Dijo el rubio para despues acercarse a xenovia y dejar las espadas enfrente de ella, para despues curar a irina- **tu compañera ya esta curada solo esta inconciente despertara en unas dos horas a si que te sugiero que vayas.** Dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a donde se encontraban los demás.

 **Vaya eres increíble Naru-kun siempre nos sorprendes con algo diferente.** Dijeron rias, koneko y sona que ya era mas cercana al rubio.

 **Gracias chicas por que no vamos a comer algo yo invito.** Les ofrecio el rubio a lo que todos aceptaron, despues de unas horas iban caminando, naruto y koneko, koneko iba agarrada del brazo del rubio cuando enfrente de ellos estaban las dos chicas de la iglesia pidiendo limosna a los que pasaban, el rubio y koneko veian esto con una gota en la nuca como se empesaban a pelear entre ellas( **aquí todo pasa como en el anime hasta que aparece freed)** despues de que freed y kokabiel desaparecieran se acercaron corriendo a irina que estaba muy lastimada para que despues sona la enviara junto con reina a una cámara de recuperación en su casa, en la noche las dos noblezas se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela.

 **Bueno rias tu y tu nobleza se encargaran de kokabiel mientras nosotros hacemos una barrera para proteger la ciudad.** Dijo sona para esta rias y su nobleza menos naruto asintieran, para que despues sona se dirigiera a donde estaba parado el rubio y lo besara enrente de todos sorprendiéndolos menos a rias que ya lo sabia desde la pelea de ophis y naruto o supo en estas dos semanas donde se hicieron mas cercanos por lo que no lo sorprendia, el rubio correspondiendo el beso agarro de la cintura a sona y sona puso sus brazos al rededor del cuello del rubio despues de unos minutos se separaron, con una sona sonrojada por que no estaba acostumbrada a demostrar ese tipo de afecto en publico- **si algo llega a pasar naruto-kun quiero que sepas que me gustas muchísimo y por eso te pregunto quisieras tener una relación amorosa conmigo?** \- pregunto sona viendo a los ojos al rubio

 **Por supuesto me encantria mi princesa sittri.** Dijo el rubio sonriendo- **pero no puedo permitir que se arriesgen de esa manera asi que-** dijo el rubio haciendo el sello de cuz con sus dedos- **kage bushin no jutsu( jutsu clones de sombra)-** menciono el rubio para que despues aparecieran 4 clones del rubio- **ya saben que hacer-** le dijos el rubio a sus clones para que estos repondieran con hi jefe, para despues empesara a correr a las cuatros esquinas de la escuela.

 **Que están haciendo naruto-kun?**. Pregunto sona.

 **Ellos van a levantar una barrera para proteger a la cuidad.** Le explico el rubio a sona.

 **Pero solo cuatro? Crees que la barrera va a resistir?.** Le pregunto sona al rubio

 **Por supuesto que si sona-chan la barrera que van a levantar es la misma que levantaron cuando me enfrete contra ophis.** Dijo el rubio para que despues sona solo asintiera recordando la barrera que levanto contra ophis esa barrera era muy poderosa si soportaba los ataques de ophis.

 **Esta bien naruto-kun perdón por dudar de ti.** Dijo sona reconociendo su error.

 **No tienes que disculparte mi querida presidenta.** Dijo el rubio para tomar la barbilla de sona y darle un beso que dejo en blanco a sona, despues todos vieron que una barrera de color rojo fue alzada.

 **Bueno es momento de desplumar a ese cuervito.** Dijo el rubio sacándole gotas en la nuca a todos por tan despreocupada respuesta, para despues dirigirse a donde se encontraba kokabiel el viejo blaba galiel y freed… **CONTINUARA**

 **Ojala les haiga gustado el cap, dejen sus reviews en el próximo capitulo va a pasar algo que talves a algunos no les guste o puede que si, buenno me despido nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Pd: el 3 capitulo de mi otro fic va a estar listo en unas horas espérenlo jajajaja bueno ahora si CHAO CHAO.**

 **PDD: PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola amigos gracias por sus reviews y perdón por la tardansa espero que le guste el cap, quiera agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que dejaron sus reviews y pudieron en favoritos y siguen la historia, en el siguiente cap reSpondere adecuadamente sus reviews….CONTINUAMOS**

 **UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

 **Capítulo 9: pelea contra kokabiel y dolorosa traición.**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 **Ellos van a levantar una barrera para proteger a la cuidad.** Le explico el rubio a sona.

 **Pero solo cuatro? Crees que la barrera va a resistir?.** Le pregunto sona al rubio

 **Por supuesto que si sona-chan la barrera que van a levantar es la misma que levantaron cuando me enfrete contra ophis.** Dijo el rubio para que despues sona solo asintiera recordando la barrera que levanto contra ophis esa barrera era muy poderosa si soportaba los ataques de ophis.

 **Está bien naruto-kun perdón por dudar de ti.** Dijo sona reconociendo su error.

 **No tienes que disculparte mi querida presidenta.** Dijo el rubio para tomar la barbilla de sona y darle un beso que dejo en blanco a sona, despues todos vieron que una barrera de color rojo fue alzada.

 **Bueno es momento de desplumar a ese cuervito.** Dijo el rubio sacándole gotas en la nuca a todos por tan despreocupada respuesta, para despues dirigirse a donde se encontraba kokabiel el viejo blaba galiel y freed.

Cuando todos llegaron a donde se encontraban, kokabiel, balba galiel y freed, vieron que balba se encontraba haciendo un ritual con freed a su lado, y kokabiel estaba sentado en una silla suspendido en aire.

 **Vaya pero miren nadamas quienes vinieron, rias gremory la que heredo el poder de la destrucción y sona sittri la que heredo el poder del agua, y sus pequeñas noblezas.** Dijo kokabiel con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro- **me pregunto a quién llamaran al todo poderoso mao sirzech lucifer o a la mao serafall leviathan-** kokabiel prácticamente burlándose de ellos.

 **Envés de ellos vinimos nosotros kokabiel no hay necesidad de que vengas maos para esto.** Respondio rias.

 **Ya llame a sirzech-sama dijo que llegaría aquí en una hora.** Dijo akeno con un inusual rostro serio, rias mirándola enojada solo pudo resongar con un AKENO- **sé que no le gusta depender de su hermano rias-sama pero nos enfrentamos a cadre muy poderoso nescesitamos la ayuda de su hermano.** Explico akeno rias solo puso suspirar para despues asentir, el rubio veía esto confundido con una gota en la nuca porque parece ser que no recordaban que él era más fuerte sirzech.

 **Ooooo vaya entonces en lo que aparece ese satan carmesí por que no destruyo a sus noblezas y despues violo a rias gremory y sona sittri.** Dijo kokabiel con una mirada lujuriosa- **pero saben antes de que les de la oportunidad de pelear conmigo, porque no pelean con mis mascotas-** les dijo kokabiel para despues chasquear los dedos y que del suelo salieran llamas para depues que saliera un perro enorme de 3 cabezas **(aquí la pelea es igual hasta que xenovia aparece, este naruto en este momento no ayuda porque está poniendo a prueba el resultado de los entrenamientos pero si está al pendiente de que no les pase nada sobre todo a sus chicas)** despues de que la peliazul apareció pudieron derrotar rápidamente a los cerberos.

 **Estoy orgulloso de ustedes chicos, chicas han mejorado mucho en todo.** Les dijo el rubio a todos sus estudiantes- **kiba ve y termina con el viejo pelon y ese al que le falta un tornillo-** dijo naruto a su alumno, a lo que este asintió para empesar a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los dos sujetos.

 **Deja que te ayude, supongo que aun somos aliados.** Dijo xenovia caminando junto a kiba

 **Eso creo pero podras pelear sin excalibur destrucción?** Pregunto kiba recordándole a xenovia que la excalibur solo era una espada común y corriente y que aparte se la habían robado.

 **Si no te preocupes tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga.** Respondio xenovia a lo que kiba asintió.

Cuando estos llegaron a donde se encontraban los dos sujetos se dieron cuenta por el enorme brillo que casi habían terminado el ritual, despues de unos segundos una luz bastante fuerte los sego por unos segundos.

 **Por fin el ritual esta completo, ahora vean a la excalibur que fue creada con 5 fragmentos de la excalibur original.** Menciono balba para que cuando brillo desapareciera se viera una espada( **los siento amigos pero todos sabemos como es, asi que no la voy a describir)** cuando la vieron se impresionaron por el aura que esta desprendia – **freed por que no pruebas esta poderosa espada-** le dijo el pelon para lanzarle el arma al loco.

 **Claro jefecito, será genial con esta excalibur-chan podre destruir muy rápido a estos estúpidos.** Dijo freed con su siempre locura.

 **Saben freed es el máximo portador de la excalibur.** Empeso a explicar balba, **( a qui todo pasa como en el anime hasta que kiba alcanzo el balance breaker lo siento amigos pero esque no se me el canto que hace que llegue al balance breaker)** cuando termino el canto la espada de kiba cambio radicalmente ahora era una espada negra **,** en la empuñadura tenia grbados en color dorado, a lo largo de la hoja tenia inscripciones en color rojo.

 **Este es mi balance breaker (me pueden de cir en un review como se lama es que no me cuerdo jejejeje) que puede usar energía demoniaca y sagrada al mismo tiempo y con ella voy destrosarte.** Dijo kiba prerandose para pelear.

 **Y como tu ya debes de saber balba esta.** Dijo xenovia mientras realizaba un canto, para que despues apareciera un círculo mágico y de el saliera una espada azul con dorado atada a unas cadenas, cuando xenovia la tomo las cadenas se rompieron- **es durandal-** termino de decir xenovia

 **Pero eso no puede ser, yo no eh podido encontrar a nadie que sea compatible con durandal cómo es posible que la estes portando.** Dijo balba con los ojos bien abiertos.

 **Eso es porque a diferencia de irina y ese loco yo soy una portadora natural.** Termoni de decir la peliazul- **ya dejemos de hablar y comenzemos-** dijo xenovia para despues lanzarse junto con kiba contra freed, pero este desaparecio en brron de velocidad utilizando la habilidad de rapidly de la excalibur, kiba era el único que podia igualarlo en velocidad ya que xenovia no era tan rápida, en el aire los choques y chipas volaban, cuando freed intento usar la habilidad de mimic no paso nada confudiendolo pero decidio ignorarlo eh intento usar la habilidad de destrucción pero tampoco pudo.

 **Pero que está pasando viejo balba por que no puedo usar la habilidad de mimic ni la de destrucción.** Le pregunto freed al viejo totalmente desconcertado, balba estaba estaba igual ya que no sabía que estaba pasando.

 **No lo se freed estoy seguro que hice el ritual correctamente.** Le respondio el pelon, para que despues se escucharan unas risas, cuando todos voltearon a ver de donde provenían de dieron cuenta que esas risas venían de naruto- **de que te ries muchacho-** pregunto balba enojado.

 **Bueno déjame explicarte, la razón por la que ese loco no puede usar la habilidad de mimic ni la de destrucción es porque yo cuando me enfrente a irina y a xenovia, despues de derrotarlas converti sus excalibur en simples armas, para que lo entiendas cuando les quitaste sus excalibur a las chicas no eran más que simples espadas ya que yo mismo les quite todo poder sagrado que tenían asi como la habilidad de las dos, y tu fuiste tan idiota que no se dio cuenta.** Termino de decir el rubio, los que no sabían sobre eso se quedaron en shock por lo que el rubio hizo.

 **Pero eso es imposible nadie puede hacer eso solo estas mintiendo.** Dijo balba ya recuperado.

 **Bueno si no me crees por que no lo hago de nuevo?, kiba quitale esa espadita de juguete y lánzamela porfavor**.le pidió el rubio a kiba.

 **Si, esta bien naruto-sempai.** Dijo kiba lanzadose sobre freed, el loco por estar distraído no pudo evadir el golpe del caballero y cuando sintió el golpe ya se encontraba en el suelo, xenovia rápidamente se puso encima de freed para que no se pudiera mover, kiba viendo esto con su espada le avento la excalibur a naruto que este solo la tomo de la empuñadura, sorprendiendo a kokabiel a balba a freed y al sequito de sona, por que se supone que si algún demonio tocara alguna espada sagrada moriría al instante, pero el rubio la estaba sosteniendo como si nada pasara.

 **Pero como es posible que la sostengas se supone que deverias estar muerto al tocarla.** Dijo balba asustado.

 **Digamos que tengo unos trucos bajo la manga.** Dijo el rubio no queriendo decirles como es que lo hacia- **ahora por que no se fijan bien-** dijo el rubio para hacer los mismo que hizo con mimic y destrucción, cuando termino se la avento de vuelta a kiba que la sostuvo en sus manos sin que le pasara nada- **xenovia, kiba denle la espada al loco y depues pueden destruirlo-** les dijo el rubio a lo que estos asintieron liberando a freed y dándole la espadita, cuando freed la tuvo entre su manos intento desaparecer en velocidad pero no pudo, a pesar de que la espada segu emitiendo ese brillo ya no tenia poder sacro ni ninguna sus hibilidades, xenovia y kiba viendo esto aprovecharon para lanzarse contra el loco, cuando llegaron frente a el kiba le dio una patada en el pecho mandándolo a volar al aire, estando en aire recibió dos cortadas una de parte de kiba en el pecho y la otra de parte de xenovia en la espalda haciéndolo sangrar mucho y haciendo que cayera sin poder moverse, cuando kiba y xenovia, llegaron a su lado entre los dos rompieron la expoderosa espada excalibur.

 **No no puede ser posible que haya perdido de esta manera y que mi excalibur-chan se haya convertido y roto de esa manera tan fácil.** Dijo el loco apenas conciente, balba estaba impactado por lo sucedido pero tambien se estaba preguntando por que el poder sacro y demoniaco podían estar en una sola espada, para empesar a deducir lo que paso cuando se dio cuenta de que es lo que paso una lanza de luz lo atravesó matándolo instanteaneamente.

 **Fuiste bastante bueno deduciendo eso balba.** Dijo kokabiel con la mano extendida mostrando que el fue el que lanzo lanza de luz- **pero ya no te necesito-** dijo kokabiel sonriendo arrogante.( **aquí sigue como en el anime la explicación de uq el dios bíblico muere)** cuando kokabiel termino de explicar, xenovia cayo de rodillas y asia entro en shock para despues desmayarse.

 **Sabes rias gremory tienes una interesante nobleza, a¿eres ama del welsh dragon, la princesa del rayo que lleva en sus venas la sangre barakiel, una nekoshou, un caballero que fuciono poder sacro y demoniaco en una espada tengo que decir que es un buen sequito.** Hablo kokabiel viendo a cada uno cuando poso su vista en sekiryutei- **el sekiryutei según se tu quieres ser el rey del harem, por que no te unes ami te convertirías en el rey del harem enseguida las angeles caídas de entre todas son las que tienen el cuerpo mas erotico-** insito kokabiel a lo que el issei se puso a pensarlo con una sonrisa idiota en la cara hast que tomo una decisión sin dejar hablar a nadie

 **Si me uno a ti, si en verdad** **prometes lo que dijiste.** Dijo issei sorprendiendo a todos por lo que dijo

 **Si tu me prometes lealtad, te dare a todos las chicas que quieras.** Dijo kokabiel con una sonrisa

 **Entonces, desde este momento te juro lealtad.** Termino issei.

 **Pero que demonios estás haciendo issei porque te vas con el, porque traicionas a tu familia.** Dijo el rubio con enojo ya que rias y las demás no podían creer que issei los traicionara de esa forma **.**

 **Por tu culpa.** Dijo issei señalando a al rubio.

 **Mi culpa? Por qué dices eso.** Le pregunto naruto con duda

 **Si es tu culpa, por que antes de que llegaras ellas se estaban fijando en mi, pero desde que tu llegaste eso fue al demonio tu me quitaste a las chicas, yo que estuve con ellas apoyándolas y cuidándolas tienes que llegar tu y quitármelas solo eres un estorbo pero sabía que no te podia ganar, así que cuando escuche que nos entrenarías dicidi que cuando fuera mas fuerte que tu, te mataria para quedarme con las chicas que me quitaste.** Dijo el issei con odio viendo al rubio y soprendiendo a las chicas.

 **Pero de que estas hablando issei si tienes chicas que te quieren, esta asia, esta enamorada de ti acaso la vas a dejar?**. Pregunto el rubio, asia estaba llorando desconsolada mientras koneko la abrzaba.

 **Mhp enserio crees que a mi me gusta?, a mi me gustan las chicas de pechos grandes ella no tiene mucho pecho a si que no, no me interesa esa rubia miedosa.** Dijo issei con frialdad, asia se pudo aun peor cuando escucho eso, todos los demás lo miraban con un enojo enorme por lo que dijo- **a si que ahora te matare para quedarme con esas mujeres, VAMOS DDRAIG-** grito issei para que en su brazo apareciera su guantelete de color rojo- **WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTED BALANCE BREAKER-** Se oyo de su guantelete para despues apareciera una armura roja( **todos sabemos como es la armadura de issei es la armura completa).**

 **Sabes issei si, hay algunas personas a las odio son las que traicionan a sus amigos y no te voy a perdonar que tracionaras a rias y las chicas aun menos que le hablaras de esa forma a asia que es una linda chica con buenos sentimientos, pero sabes que primero voy a hacer que te den la mayor paliza de tu vida. D** ijo el rubio con un rostro frio para despues dar un pulso de chacra para que despues de unos segundos apareciera el circulo del clan uzumaki del cual salio la nobleza del rubio,miu, shigure, kempachi, ophis, itachi, nagato , konan, kuroka, vali,grayfia en fin toda la nobleza del rubio.

 **Miu-chan, shigure-chan kempachi, akame( akame es ophis), cuiden a sona-chan y su nobleza, itachi-nisan, nagato, konan y kuroka cuiden de rias-chan y su nobleza y vali tu vas contra issei dale una paliza pero no lo mates, grayfia-chan tu quédate aquí y si pasa algo ya sabes que hacer.** Les ordeno a todos mientras estos asintieron, vali activo su balance breaker y se puso enfrente de issei.

 **No se que abras hecho issei, pero tuvo que ser algo fuerte para que ese sádico dijera que te diera una palisa, pero bueno simpre había querido pelear contigo así que por que no aprovechar para destruirte jajajaja.** Dijo vali con una sonris sadica ( **aprendio el habito de naruto)**

 **Jaja como si tuverias oportunidad contra mi blanco.** Dijo issei lanzndose contra vali a gran velocidad pero no tanta ya que vali entreno con el sádico del rubio y el sanguinario de kempachi, cuando issei llego con vali empeso a bombardear a vali con golpes arriba abajo derecha izquierda y patadas, pero vali los evadia con cierta facilidad.

 **Eres demasiado lento rojo déjame mostrarte que es velocidad.** Dijo el peliplatino para despues desaparecer en un borron de velocidad para empesar a golpear por todo el cuerpo al castaño, cuando vali termino se alejó un poco de issei.

 **Como te atreves madilto te voy a hacer polvo.** dijo issei furioso- **bost bost bost bost bost bost bost bost bost bost ( x 20 xD)** se oia del guantelete multiplicando el poder del castaño.

 **Compañero si sabes que un con el poder que reuniste no le vas a ganar al blanco verdad.** Dijo ddraig a su compañero issei.

 **Mejor cállate dragon y sigue aumentando mi poder se con el entrenamiento que hice de ese bastardo y tu poder podre ganarle.** Dijo issei con confianza.

 **Como quieras hyodou issei.** Dijo ddraig resignado ya que el sabía que a pesar de que issei era fuerte no se comparaba con vali y mucho menos con el rubio, ddraig sabía que si se enfrentaran a naruto, el rubio los destruiría con un solo dedo si asi lo quisera.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo vali e issei se lanzaban golpes rapidos varios golpes de vali impactaban en el cuerpo del castaño y de parte de issei ningún golpe lograba hacer contacto en vali, despues de unos 15 minutos issei estaba en el suelo cansado porque ni contodo su poder pudo hacer algo contra vali.

 **Esto no es justo se supone que no el entrenamiento que hice y el poder del dragon seria invencible.** Dijo issei ya sin la armadura.

 **Ese fue tu error hyodo issei lo admito eres fuerte pero no completaste el entrenamiento, vi tu entrenamiento durante un par de días y si bien es cierto de que fue muy duro no se compara al infierno que vivi por ese sádico de naruto y maldito sanguinario de kempachi, ellos prácticamente me hacían entrenar hasta que me sangraran las manos, los pies todo el cuerpo y a un asi me hacían levantarme para seguir entrenando tu en tus entrenamientos cuando te cansabas simple decias que seguirías mañana por eso fue que perdiste.** Le dijo vali a issei, cuando el rubio escucho eso se acerco a vali rápidamente y le dio un buen golpe a vali que lo mando a comer tierra.

 **QUE RAYOS TE PASA SI ME SIGUES GOLPEANDO ASI VOY TERMINAR IDIOTA.** Grito vali al rubio sacandole el dedo medio.

 **Primera yo no soy un sádico, y segunda NO CREO QUE PUEDAS LLEGAR A SER MAS IDIOTA DE LO QUE YA ESTAS.** Le dijo el rubio encarando a vali.

 **ACASO QUIERES PELEAR.** Dijo vali poniendo su frente contra la del rubio para empesar a empjarse uno al otro.

 **CUANDO QUIERAS DRAGONCITO CUANDO QUIERAS.** Grito el rubio todos los demás veian esto con una gota en la nuca, uno de ellos el hakuryuko y el otro un ser que es capaz de matar ophis y aun asi se comportaban como niños- **ya dejemos las tonterías para después, ahora issei por l traición a tus amigos te condeno a pasar el resto de tu vida en la dimensión del desierto, pero antes voy a quitarte algo, que has perdido el derecho de poseer.** Dijo el rubio ara despues activar su rinnegan y decir- **NINGENDO(camino humano)** \- dijo el rubio para que despues apareciera lo que parecía una cabeza demoniaca para que de esta saliera una especia de lengua que sujeto a issei para que despues de este saliera lo que parecía una masa de color rojo el rubio viendo esto rápidamente saco un pergamino, luego abrió el pergamino y dijo- **estilo de sellado- sello de alma(se que no existe amigos pero bueno jejeje)-** pronuncio el rubio para ver como la maza roja entraba al pergamino, issei sintió como le arrancaban algo a lo que se había acostumbrado.

 **Que fue lo que me hiciste porque me siento tan débil.** Pregunto issei.

 **Lo que hice fue extraer a ddraig de tu interior eso significa que ya no eres el sekyriuutei, ahora voy a extraerte las piesas de peon de rias-chan, pero no te preocupes no vas a morir y tampoco va a doler.** Dijo el rubio acercándose a issei y poniendo una mano en el pecho de issei, la mano del rubio comenzó a brillar en un tono verde para que despues se vieran los peones que issei tenía en su interior salir de el **-lo siento issei, pero no tenías que aver traicionado a rias por un capricho tan estúpido teniendo a chicas que estaban enamoradas de ti y solo por que no tenían los pechos grandes las despreciaste sin ponerte a pensar que cuando crecieran tambien iban a crecer sus pechos pero ya nada se puede decir o hacer adiós issei-** dijo el rubio para que despues se abriera una grieta negra y aventara a issei hay.

 **Naru-kun que paso con issei?.** pregunto rias acercándose junto con los demás que lo veian con confucion.

 **Bueno como ustedes saben yo puedo ir a otras dimensiones algunas muy hermosas pero otras horribles, a issei lo mande a una de esas dimensiones lo mande a una dimencion que es la del desierto que si bien no es bonita tampoco es muy horrible que digamos, en esa dimencion hace muchísimo calor es un puro desierto pero si sabes como buscar vas a sobrevivir, ese fuel el castigo de issei.** Explico el rubio a los demás que lo vieron con ojos abiertos.

 **Pero no crees que fue muy duro hacerle eso naruto-kun?.** Preguto sona.

 **Lo que tienen que aprender rias-chan sona-chan es que cuando uno traiciona a sus amigos o seres queridos no tienen perdón, además ustedes saben que issei al momento de traicionar a su ama se convierte en un demonio renegado y eso se paga con la muerte ustedes saben eso mejor que nadie a si que creo que fue compasivo mandarlo a esa dimencion de cual nunca va a regresar.** Les dijo rubio rias y sona solo asintieron ya que el rubio tenia razón.

 **Bueno bueno bonita pelea la de los dragones pero creo que es hora de terminar con todos ustedes.** Dijo kokabiel que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado- **pero saben no me imagine que tu rubio siendo un peon de rias gremory tuvieras tu propia nobleza y muy fuerte devo decir, el dragon blanco hakuryuukou, según recuerdo el es zaraki kempachi el mejor espadachín de la historia, kuroka una nekoshou, bikou el decendiente de su wuong el mono el del oriente son goku, una chica que desprende un aura de dragon, grayfia lucifuge una demonio de gran poder que controla el hielo, tembien los demás de tu nobleza se ve que son muy fuertes.** Dijo kokabiel sonriendo.

 **Si todos son muy fuertes pero ellos no van a pelear contra ti el que va a pelear contra ti soy yo.** Dijo el rubio elevándose en el aire.

 **Jajajaja enserio crees que vas a poder conmigo yo esot en un nivel completamente diferente al tuyo.** Dijo kokabiel mostrando sus 5 pares de alas.

 **Se supone que eso debe impresionarme cuervito.** Dijo el rubio- **mejor terminemos esto quiero regresar a mi casa para comer algo de ramen ya que tengo hambre.** Termino de decir el rubio para despues desaparecer en un borron de velocidad y aparecer detrás del cuervo para darle una patada que lo mando volando, kokabiel extendió sus alas para estabilizarse en el aire y vio con enojo al rubio ya no lo vio moverse, kokabiel lanzo una lanza de luz que el rubio solo golpe con su puño y destruyo la lanza, asi pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que kokbiel se desesperó.

 **MALDITO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE SIGAS BURLANDO DE MI VOY A MATAROS A TODOS.** Exclamo kokabiel, para despues crear miles de lanzas que lanzo hacia el rubio y los demás EL RUBIO O ESQIVABA O DESTRUIA las lanzas mientras los demás hacían los posible por proteger a la nobleza de rias y sona, cuanndo termino el ataque se escucharon dos gritos y cuando vieron de dónde venían el rubio se puso rabioso ya que rias y sona se encontraban lastimadas, no seriamente pero si tenían unas heridas.

 **Como te atreviste a lastimar a mi prometida y novia te voy a calcinar.** Dijo el rubio totalmente furioso para despues entrar en estado senjutsu rikudou y liberando su instinto asesino que paraliso a kokabiel del miedo- **te voy a causar tanto dolor que vas a desear que tu madre mantuviera las piernas cerradas-** termino de decir el rubio, para despues desaparecer y aparecer detrás de kokabiel para despues arrancarle dos de sus alas para despues darle una pata que lo mando al suelo.

Kokabiel parándose muy despacio creo una lanza descomunal apara despues lanzarla al rubio para que este solo alzara su mano y dijera **-gakido-** para que se viera como la lanza desaparecio sorpendiendo a kokabiel, el rubio volviendo a aparecer delante el, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago para despues sujetarlo del rostro y azotarlo varias veces en el suelo para que despues le arrancara otros par de alas solo dejandolo con 6 alas, el rubio lanzo a kokabiel al aire y decidiendo acabar con esto empeso hacer sellos de manos para despues gritar- **KATON-GOKKA MEIKKYAKU( ESTILO DE FUEGO** \- **ANIQUILACION MAGNIFICA DE FUEGO)** \- grito el rubio para que de su boca saliera un ola de fuego inmensa desatando el infierno, los que no habían visto esa técnica se quedaron en shock por tan inmenso poder, kokabiel intentando protegerse son las alas que le quedaban las se envolvió en ellas, cuando el mar de fuego llego a el, nada pudo protegerlo sus alas que lo envolvían se calcinaron casi al instante, cuando el fuego llego a su cuerpo y lo envolvió quemándolo, kokabiel gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, despues de un par de minutos los gritos dejaron de oírse, ahora todos sabían que kokabiel había muerto y de una forma horrible.

 **Te merecias ese final maldito infeliz, por haber lastimado a mis amadas.** Dijo el rubio viendo donde antes se encontraba kokabiel, para despues dirigirse rápidamente a donde se encontraban sus novias, cuando llego a donde estaban rápidamente envolvió su mano con chacra curativo y las empeso a curar rápidamente, rias y sona solo sentían una energía calida que las curaba de las heridas causadas por las lanza de kokabiel, siendo rias en las piernas y sona en el estómago, despues de unos segundos ya estaban completamente curadas.

 **Se encuentran bien mis amores-** dijo el rubio preocupado, sona y rias sonrieron con felicidad por la preocupación de su amado y asintieron.

 **Si nos encontramos bien cariño/amor.** Dijeron las dos chicas, el rubio suspiro para que despues apareciera un circulo de la familia gremory de donde slieron sirzech y su reyna junto con varios demonios.

 **Vaya para que acabaron antes de que pudiéramos llegar rias-tan me alegro de que estén todos bien, pero oigan donde están kokabiel e issei que no los veo por ningún lado.** Pregunto sirzech, rias decidio explicar todo tal cual pasaron las cosas, la traición de issei solo por celos estúpidos, la pelea de issei contra vali y despues la pelea del rubio contra kokabiel de cómo lo convirtió en cenizas despues d sona y ella fueran heridas por una de las lanzas del cuervo.

 **Vaya no puedo creer que issei hiciera eso se veía buena persona pero parecer ser que no, y gracias por proteger e a mi hermanita y a todos los demás naruto-kun me alegra que tu seas el prometido de mi hermana.** Dijo sirzech a lo que rias se sonrojo un poco y el rubo asintiera.

 **Por cierto rias-chan tengo a un prospento muy bueno para que sea tu peon.** Dijo el rubio para que despues lanzara un tri kunai al suelo y y apareciera un muchacho….. **CONTINUARA.**

 **Bueno amigos epero que le haiga gustado y si se que esta algo corto les prometo que para el siguente cap va a ser mas largo.**

 **No se si les haya gustado lo de issei talves a algunos si y otros no pero decidi sacar a issei de la historia no me odien porfas.**

 **Ahora quien me diga quien es el muchacho que apareció podrá escoger una chica para el ya que tambien va a tener su harem bueno me despido, perdonen las faltas de ortografía CHAO CHAO**


End file.
